Rock and Roll Highway
by Venus Syrinx
Summary: Mikan Sakura along with her band,Technicolor Dolls, chased their dream and went to NYC to become an international rockband. Boys, booze and rock 'n roll is always on the scene. Can she survive the drama of being a teenage rockstar? NxMxR.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! :D Thank you for reviewing my previous story "It's Just A Contract" (of summer '07)! Thank you so much! Especially to those who reviewed the story even if its already really old and complete. I remember mentioning there that I'll write a fic about them being rock stars. And. Here it is! LOL, a summer late. =)) So sorry. Anyway, enjoy this! And make sure you **REVIEW**! May it be a flame (though not too harsh please? :( I beg you! ) or just a simple piece of your mind. Thanks and have a great day! :D

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

I never knew this day would come.

"HOTARU!!!" I screamed chasing after her. "Don't leave me!" I called after her.

Hotaru Imai! How could you do this to me?!? I thought we are best friends forever. We vowed that we would be together forever. Then why are you leaving me now?

As she was about to step in to the car, she stopped and met me halfway. "Mikan." She uttered when we were close enough. With that, streams of tears flowing from my eyes "How could you do this Hotaru?!" I said as I shook her shoulders vigorously.

"Mikan, I need to work now." She said as if that explains everything. "But leaving for America?!? Why do you need to do that? We're just off from high school. You still need college! We're only eighteen!" I tried to reason out.

Hotaru is a genius. A very pretty and calm girl she is. Pretty, smart, talented and money minded. She graduated top of the class. She is our school's valedictorian. She even invented some facilities for our school. Many people even want to get her to join their company. And when her brother, who works for a entertainment company in America heard of this, asked her to work for them. Help them in strategies and such. Thus, now leading to this farewell event.

"I could study college in Harvard or Yale." She said, though I can see in her eyes the sadness of leaving home. But I can see that she wants this so much. "Do you really want this?" I asked her as I let go of her. "I do." She replied with determination visible from her violet eyes and ivory face. Fresh streams of tears were falling from my eyes. I really can't help it. "I'm sorry." She said.

What kind of a friend am I? Hindering my best friend's happiness. What kind of a person am I? So selfish! Hotaru does not even need to apologize! She has a nice future ahead of her. A future she deserves. I see no reason for repentance! I really am such a shameful person.

"No Hotaru." I said as I shook my head and wiped my tears. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't be sad. I should be happy for you! You're gonna do what you love best. Creating gadgets to help enhance recordings and such. It's your passion. After all, we would meet again right?" I said as I tried my best to smile. She smiled as she wiped away the marks of my tears. "That's right Mikan, always smile." And she handed me an invention of hers. "What is this?" I asked her. "It's for you. A little 'see you later' present." She said with a smile. "It's a palm laptop. Always mail me." she said with another smile. "See you later Mikan." With that, she hoped into the car. Before she completely closed the door, she turned to me and said to me with a smile, "Continue writing songs Mikan. And let me hear them too."

As I saw her car speeding away, I couldn't help but cry. But this time, not of sadness but happiness. Happiness for my best friend who followed her heart and did everything for her passion. I will be like her. This is what I've decided.

The spring ambience fills me with hope. The flowers were starting to bloom. A new life. And I too will have a new life.

"It's alright Mikan." My friend Nonoko Ogasawara said. She hugged me, which really comforted me. I stare at her blue eyes and slightly bluish hair adding colors to her pail skin as she said comforting words to me.

"She's right Mikan. We're still here! Look around you. You still have a lot of friends! And even if Hotaru is far away, we still have Internet and emails right? We can still keep in touch with her!" Anna Umenomiya, a friend of mine said. Her hair of pink blowing with the air while her blue eyes assures me that we can do this.

I felt relieved after that. Anyway, I know life will go on. I will work hard and earn enough money to buy myself a ticket to America!

When I got home, I picked up my guitar and composed a song for Hotaru.

I'm sure everything will change from now on. We just got out of high school. But I still have time. And besides, I promised her I would continue writing.

****

"Hey guys! I have a new song." I told my bandmates, who are also my friends, the next day. We were in Nonoko's music room. She's a very rich girl. Her parents are owners of a TV station. Despite all these, Nonoko hardly sees her parents, which really saddens her. Her parents make it up to her by supporting her in everything she does and giving her all she wants. Seeing she's an only child, yet Nonoko is very gentle and kind, well mannered and most of all is not a brat.

"Let us hear!!!" Anna screeched as she, Nonoko and my other bandmate, Nobara Ibaragi came closer. Seeing their eagerness, I picked up my sunburst Fender Stratocaster, plugged it in my effects board, plugged the effects board to Nonoko's Marshall amplifier and started to play.

_Come enter into this mind of_

_Plot-thickened hopes_

_With stained photographs lying against cold walls_

_And these broken chairs enter into reality_

_Of deadly cinematic, it's casualty_

_With winding roads of redemption_

_Leads me to believe_

_With true colors shown_

_It appears to me_

_The past is where it needs to be_

_Let her play the role of strength and_

_Understanding_

_With closet doors locked behind the agony of denial_

_Come forward; lets drive away from here_

_From it all and so I say_

_With winding roads of redemption_

_Leads me to believe_

_With true colors shown_

_It appears to me_

_The past is where it needs to be_

_I wanna go with you so don't go without me_

_I wanna go with you so don't go without me _

_I wanna go with you so don't go without me_

_Without me_

_Without me_

_I wanna go with you_

As soon the song was over, I can't really help it. Tears escaped my eyes again. This really was for Hotaru. Next thing I knew, my friends were hugging me. "It's alright Mikan." Nobara assured me.

I smiled at them. "Thank you guys." I said after I have calmed down.

"So what do you think of it?" I said, smiling at them, assuring them that I am already fine. "It is really wonderful Mikan! I have already thought of the beat!" Nonoko said as she walked towards her drum set. "Play it again Mikan. And lets see if it matches!" She said with a smile on her face.

I played it again, and I saw Anna and Nobara plugging their instruments already. In no time at all, we were jamming. Forgetting all my worries and sadness and only thinking of what Hotaru said.


	2. Chapter 2

**_EDITED: APRIL 4, 2009_**

**_ATTENTION: I CHANGED THE BAND NAME!!!_**

THANK YOU TO:

Luckystar222

Youichiix33

Well, atleast, there's someone who reviewed :D thank you so much!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"Good evening everyone! How's summer?!?" I asked the crowd. A lot of "woots", "oh yeah", "great" and more brawling that shows the greatness of freedom from school of the youth. But summer is going to end soon.

"We are the Technicolor Dolls!" I said as I played the guitar for sound check. Our band started to play a melody. I gave Anna a rhythm for her to do some adlib. Nobara followed with the bass, and Nonoko started with her drum roll.

I can sense that this would be a great night. The sky is filled with stars, I can smell the beach, and the bonfire added effect to the whole summer air.

This is our greatest gig, yet.

"Before we start with the main act, lets all sing a happy 18th birthday to our dear friend, Yura Otonashi! Oh yeah! Happy birthday! You're legal now! If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have a gig today! Thanks for everything! Woo! Love you!" I said over the mike and everyone gave me another "woo" as if to agree with me.

"Okay, so everyone, lets sing _Happy Birthday _on the count of three. Ready? One, two, three. _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you. _I love you Otonashi!" I said as I nodded to my bandmates to signify that we're gonna play now.

_What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things_

_A memory remains just a tiny spark_

_I give it all my oxygen,_

_So let the flames begin_

_So let the flames begin_

_Oh, glory_

_Oh, glory_

_This is how we'll dance when_

_When they try to take us down_

_This is what will be, oh glory_

_Somewhere weakness is our strength,_

_And I'll die searching for it_

_I can't let myself regret such selfishness_

_My pain and all the trouble caused,_

_No matter how long_

_I believe that there's hope_

_Buried beneath it all and_

_Hiding beneath it all, and_

_Growing beneath it all, and..._

_This is how we'll dance when_

_When they try to take us down_

_This is how we'll sing out loud_

_This is how we'll stand when_

_When they burn our houses down_

_This is what will be, oh glory_

_Reaching as I sink down into light._

_Reaching as I sink down into light._

_This is how we dance when_

_When they try to take us down_

_This is how we'll sing out loud_

_This is how we'll stand when,_

_When they burn our houses down_

_This is what will be, oh glory_

The crowed went wild after that song. Technicolor Dolls played two more songs and party music went on. "Thank you everyone! Have fun tonight!" I said as people clapped and cheered for us.

I really love this feeling. The feeling of being applauded! Well it may seem like I like attention but not really. I just like to share my songs to the people. And seeing that they appreciated it, I just feel so heavenly.

"Hey Mikan! Let's go over to Otonashi and greet her properly." Nobara said as they dragged me towards her.

"MIKAN!" Otonashi ran towards me. "Thanks a lot for putting up a good act up there on the stage! I'm really happy you know!" she said as she hugged me. "Nice song too Mikan, another composition of yours?" she asked. I gave her a big smile as a reply for her compliment. "Did you like it?" I asked. "Hell yeah! I was… Oh here he is!" A tall, slender man came towards us. He seems like he's around 25. He stood beside Otonashi. "Happy birthday!" the man said. "Thank you." She replied with a smile.

"Aren't they the ones who played?" The man asked Otonashi, and she replied, "Oh yes!"

"Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, Nobara," Otonashi said as she gestured to each one of us "This is Mr. Akira Tonouchi, a family friend of ours. Tono, meet Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, and Nobara!"

"Good evening everyone! Nice to meet you! You can simply call me Tono." Tono said with a smile. "Nice to meet you to! Uh… Mr. Tono" I said. "Hey, disregard the Mr. after all, I'm still young!" Tono said with a laugh.

"Otonashi! Come here!" some other friend of Otonashi called. "Okay! Wait a minute." She replied and then faced us. "Hey guys, I'm being called over there. Why don't you all just stay here and be friends huh?" She said as she left. "We'll be fine Otonashi!" We replied.

"So Tono, how old are you?" Anna asked him. "I prefer to be called 'young'." He said with a laugh. "I'm only 26! And I can see you ladies are 18?" and we all nodded. "What do you do for a living?" I asked him.

"Well, I'm a talent scout of a very big entertainment company in America." He said. "Oooooh!" was our expression. "Actually, the reason I came to you is to ask you. How does America sound?" he said as he looked at us.

Is this some kind of a joke? I looked at my band mates. They seem to have been fallen in a state of shock.

"Is this a joke?" I asked him after a minute of silence. "Apparently not! Why would I joke over a serious matter?" he said as he fished for his wallet and handed me a calling card.

"Alice Wonderland Entertainment. Akira Tonouchi…." I said as I read the other details quietly. My band mates were looking over my shoulder to have a glimpse of his calling card.

We were dumbfounded. Another speechless moment fell on us.

"I have my ID with me if you think I'm bluffing." He said with a confident smile. And he really showed us his ID! I don't know if it is embarrassing that we can't really believe him and all but you wouldn't really reply with a 'Yes!' eagerly if someone invites you to go to America.

"I'll be here 'til the end of summer. I can't promise you a contract since I'm not the one who makes those. I am a scout, searching for potentials, outstanding and unique people. Apparently, I didn't expect to find some talents on my vacation!" He said with a laugh. "You're great guys! Ask you parents about it will 'ya? It'll be a waste if you don't, seeing so much talent and charisma from young girls like you!" He said.

"We'll give you a call about it." I said in behalf of the band. Since I'm their spokesperson (but that does not necessarily mean leader), I speak in their behalf. "So where do you intend to study? You're gonna be in college right?" He asked, signifying that the topic is dismissed and Anna and Nonoko were back in their usual excited and hyper selves. I placed the call card on my wallet. The rest of the night was a blur.

I woke up the next morning with a major headache. This must be what they call a hang over. I tried to recall what happened last night. I danced, drank two shots of tequila, danced again, and a dim memory of my mom calling and saying that they're already there.

Oh yeah, and someone asked us to go to America.

America.

AMERICA!

This made me stand up and search for my wallet. And it really was there! Alice Wonderlands Entertainment! Akira Tonouchi! I rushed to the kitchen to find my mom. "MOM!" I shouted even though my head hurts badly.

"Good afternoon Mikan!" a voice shouted from the kitchen. "Ah! Mom!" I said as I ran to her. She was cooking soup. "For your hangover." She simply stated when she noticed my confused look in having a soup for the afternoon. "Don't worry dear, there are still viands over there. This just for your hang over." She said. Her brown eyes stared into mine with such happiness. He brown hair tied up as a sign of proper etiquette when cooking. Grandpa always says that we really look like each other. But I got my father's attitude.

" So what happened last night?" Mom asked me. "It seemed like you had fun! What happened?" she said as she served me soup. I ate it. Dammit. Stupid headache.

"OH! MOM! Somebody in the party asked us to go to America." I said with mixed happiness, excitement and nervousness.

"WHAT?!?" my mother said as she rushed towards me. I stared at her expression. I don't know what she's feeling.

"Otonashi's family friend, his name is Akira Tonouchi and we call him Tono, turned out to be a talent scout and he asked us to go to America!" I explained with excitement. I tried to hide it for I know she will be sad, but I just can't, performing is like, MY LIFE!

She was silent, searching for the right words to say. The silence was so uncomfortable.

"Are you going to allow me?" I said. I thought about this. I'm going to be far away from mom and home. My mother would be alone here. I would have to give up study.

After a minute or two, my mother sighed. "Look Mikan dear," she said with a sadness and exasperation visible from her action. "You're only 18! You need college education, for heaven's sakes." She reasoned out.

This is a major de ja vu. I think I heard this line before.

"Mom, this is a once in a life time chance. Once Tono leaves. Besides, it is not yet final that I'm really going to leave college, mom! Tono is going to bring us there, show us to the management, and there, they'll decide if we are worthy of a contract and a label." I said, I really want to go to America. I feel like this is destined to be.

My mother sighed after staring at me for what seemed like an eternity. "I understand your happiness." She said with heavy sadness in her voice. "Mikan, do you really want this?" She asked me.

"Yes." I said with all my determination. There's no turning back once I've made this decision. This is final.

"If this is what you really want." My mother said as she hugged me. I know that she's crying for I can hear her sob over my shoulders. "You've really grown, Mikan! My baby, you've grown up so much now." She said. I hugged her back now. I'm so happy that she allowed me. All these, she's willing to do, just to make me happy. "Thanks mom, you're really the best! I love you!" I said with all my heart.

I thank God for giving me such an understanding mother.

Forget hangover now.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!! :((


	3. Chapter 3

**_ATTENTION: I CHANGED THE BAND NAME!!!_**

Thanks to **tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08. **YOU ROCK! YEAH! \m/

* * *

CHAPTER 03

It was 4 days after Otonashi's party. 3 days have passed since my mother allowed me. Technicolor Dolls is now in their usual hang out place; Nonoko's music room. And today, we are going to talk about a very serious matter, the flight to America.

"Guys, before we start with anything else, what did your parents say about… uh… you know, the America thing." I said as I sat on one of the leather sofas.

"Well…" Nonoko first spoke. "My parents agreed. After all, they're in the entertainment business. They even told me that they regret not listening to us." She said with happiness. But her eyes fell, "I'm sad too you know, since my parents never had a chance to see us perform. Oh well, it's okay." She said as she smiled at us. "They said that as long as I am happy, they would support me."

"That's good to hear Nonoko! My parents allowed me too! Since I'm going to take Music in college too, they allowed me. It's the path that I'm going to end up in anyway." Anna said as she squealed in happiness.

"Nobara?" I asked as faced our bassist. "They agreed, since they understand my passion and all. But they said that I should study college in America. Even if it would be in a very slow pace, it would be fine as long as I get proper education. If ever we're going to hit the big time." She said with a contented smile on her face.

"I guess that we're heading to America now!" I said and I guess they figured that my mom allowed me too. Thank you Lord and the god of Music! This is our destiny.

"Let's call Tono!" Nobara said. I quickly grabbed my wallet and searched for Tono's call card. I dialed the number and the phone rang for 4 times before he picked up.

"Akira Tonouchi, Alice Wonderland Entertainment." He said in a very business like manner. "Tono! It's me Mikan!"

"Hello Mikan! It's good to hear from you! I've been waiting you know. What's your decision?" He asked in a very friendly manner.

"We will join you Tono! Our parents allowed us!" I said with excitement.

"That's great! Well, all of you are 18 right?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well then, there's no need for a parents or guidance consent anymore. All you need is a passport. The company will take care of your other necessities." He said on the other line. "That's great!" I said. "Well then, we'll leave by the end of May. So go and practice! You should show your best to the management! Remember, this is a once in a life time chance." He said with support in his voice.

"We'll show them!" I said with determination. "Well then, that's it! I'll call you for more details. And tell me when you'll be practice so I can basically review on some of your band's weak points." He said.

"Oh! We're practicing today!"

"Oh. I see, can you tell me the place?"

I gave him the address in Nonoko's house and after 30 minutes, the phone rang.

"Nonoko Ogasawara… Oh, he's here? Lead him to the music room please?" Nonoko said. "Tono has arrived already." She said as she picked up her drumsticks and we resumed to playing a song I made again.

_Spitting In A Wishing Well_

_Blown To Hell... Crash_

_I'm The Last Splash_

_I Know You, Little Libertine_

_I Know You're A Real Koo Koo_

_Hey Now, Hey Now, ..._

_Want You, Koo Koo, Cannonball_

_Want You, Koo Koo, Cannonball_

_In The Shade_

_In The Shade_

_In The Shade_

_In The Shade_

_I Know You, Little Libertine_

_I Know You're A Cannonball_

_I'll Be You're Whatever You Want_

_The Bong In This Reggae Song_

_Hey Now, Hey Now, ..._

_Want You, Koo Koo, Cannonball _

_Want You, Koo Koo, Cannonball_

_In The Shade_

_In The Shade_

_In The Shade_

_In The Shade_

_Spitting In A Wishing Well_

_Blown To Hell... Crash_

_I'm The Last Splash_

_I'll Be You're Whatever You Want_

_The Bong In This Reggae Song_

_Hey Now, Hey Now, ..._

_Want You, Koo Koo, Cannonball Want You, Koo Koo, Cannonball_

_In The Shade_

_In The Shade_

_In The Shade_

_In The Shade_

"Well, you guys sure do know how to move!" Tono said. He was holding a mini video camera in his hand.

I didn't know when Tono arrived but when the song ended he was there. Maybe I was too busy spinning around and enjoying the melody that I didn't notice when he entered.

"Thank you!" I said as I smiled at him.

"Great timing, nice equipments, how long have you guys been playing?" he remarked.

"Well, we started this band two years ago." I replied. "It was by fate! Our school was holding this talent festival and then we need to have this showdown and we decided to join."

"Wow! Well, how long have you been playing your instrument Mikan?"

"I learned to play the guitar since I was 10." I said.

"Who taught you?" he asked.

"My father, he used to be in a band when he was in high school." I replied remembering my father.

"Oh! So this was inherited talent. What did he say when he heard my offer?"

"Well he died four years ago. He's the reason why I'm really doing my best in playing the guitar actually." I said, memories of the night he died of heart attack flooded me.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Tono said. "It's nothing really." I said as I gave him a smile to assure him it's fine.

"Well, what about you Anna? When did you learn to play the guitar?" Tono said moving on.

"My parents enrolled me on piano class actually when I was really young. I moved to playing the guitar when I was about 9." Anna replied.

"Oh. It must have been easy to apply your piano skills." Tono remarked. "Indeed! Actually, sometimes, I try to play the lead in the piano for some songs first, then I try it on the guitar."

"I see! How about you Nobara? I assume you learned how to play the guitar first?" Tono said enthusiastically.

"Yes. I learned how to play the guitar with Mikan. Her dad taught me too. And I played the bass when we started this band. I studied how to play the bass by myself." She explained shyly. Nobara is really cute when she's shy.

"Really?" Tono said with surprise. "Wow! That's amazing!"

"Thank you." Nobara replied even more shyly that she's blushing.

"And since when have you been playing Nonoko?" Eagerness dominates his voice's tone.

"I originally played the guitar when I was ten, but I started to play drums when I was thirteen."

"So you guys all know how to play the guitar!" Tono said really impressed. "And you've been playing sine ten! This is a prodigy! The song you sing, are those originals?"

"Mikan makes it!" My bandmates said in unison. I was really embarrassed by this.

"REALLY?! And since when have you been composing?" Tono turned to me eagerly. "Well, since my ears became sharp? I don't remember clearly. I just write down what I feel or what's happening, so you can basically call my songs 'from the heart'." I said trying my best to say it without arrogance.

"Come on Mikan! You write greatly! You've got voice! You guys are great! Have confidence! Show the world that women can rock too, just like you showed me!" Tono said. "Okay." I said as I smiled.

"Well, I don't want to be a nuisance to your practice. I'll just sit here and video you, is that fine?"

"That's cool!" I said as once again, I played an original song of mine.

Since that day, Tono has been coming to our practices and also in our gigs. Occasionally, he'll comment on what we should improve on, and praise us on things that we do greatly. We spent our summer practically with each other, practicing and improving.

I tried to tell Hotaru what's happening but I always end up leaving a message in her answering machine. Maybe it's because of the 12-hour difference of our country (13 if day time saving is over) or she's simply busy. I always mail her but she never replied. This is her way of showing affection. Really.

Time is really fast and next thing I knew, I'm going to America in a day!

On the last day of my stay in Japan, I spent it with my mom. "I'm going to miss you Mikan." My mother said as we walked in the mall. She insisted on buying me a new wardrobe as a goodbye thing. "Mom! It's not like I'm never coming back; besides, we're just like, going to audition there! We'll perform to the management and if they like us, well, hello world! But if not, we're surely going back here and continue our lives."

"Dear, I know they'll like you!" My mom said as she clung to my arm. Seriously. My mom is really childish. We're like siblings. Maybe due to the fact that she gave birth to me when she was only 20.

"Thanks for boosting up my confidence, mom!" I said greatfully. "Just do your best and have fun 'kay?" She said. I know that it is hard for her. Just like it was for me when Hotaru said she's going to America.

The rest of the day went by and soon enough. I slept with my mom after I packed all my stuffs and guitars, including the Epiphone SG that my dad used to own. That night, I lay awake with my mom. I knew that I wouldn't be asleep.

"I promise I'll keep in touch mom. I'll email you everyday so make sure you always check it okay?" I said and tears were falling from my eyes. I hate being apart from my mom. "Don't cry honey. Be happy! This is what you chose and I support you." She said as she wiped away my tears. She hummed a lullaby that my dad composed. Slowly my eyes began to drop.

"I'll do my best mom." I remember assuring her before I lost consciousness.

* * *

PLEASE DO READ AND REVIEW :(

I'm getting very sad

And I can't help but compare this story with _Its just a contract_ :(


	4. Chapter 4

Before I go on… I would like to thank these people who cared to read my story:

**tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08 and Mikiramen**

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

You two inspired me to go on :x

* * *

CHAPTER 04

"Mikan!"

I heard someone call out my name from my deep slumber. I tried my best to open my eyes but the light radiated everything. I can only see the silhouettes.

"Oh come on Mikan! There's no more time!" A different voice called out. I rubbed my eyes, and I saw my mom, band mates and Otonashi gathered around me.

"KYAAAA!" I said as I jumped, every part of me was awake now.

"Finally!" I heard someone sigh as I rushed to the bathroom. I didn't bother to know who it was, probably my mom or Otonashi.

After 20 minutes, I came out of the bathroom. I chose to wear a yellow graphic shirt, white shorts that reaches up to half of my thighs, and a yellow high cut Chuck Taylor (which I personalized by adding on some doodles using a permanent black marker) and tied it loosely on the top part. Hopefully, this is enough to keep me cool since summer still on its way in America.

Everyone had already brought my things to the car while I was taking a bath. I came to the living room and I found my band mates in their summer casual. Anna was wearing a light blue statement shirt that says "I SOLD MY SOUL FOR ROCK AND ROLL" in big black font; denim shorts and a pink low cut Chuck Taylor. Nonoko was wearing a white spaghetti strapped tank, skinny jeans and black and white checkered Vans. Nobara was wearing a light green shirt with different shapes in different colors printed on it, Bermuda shorts, and black high cut Chucks.

"Well then," Tono said when he saw me. He was wearing denim pants; plain white shirt and black high cut Vans "have you got everything you need?" he said while eyeing my hand carry bag.

"Yeah!" I replied eagerly.

"Then what are we waiting for?!? Lets go!" Tono said as we ran outside to our van.

My family's silver Chevy Express was big enough to carry our luggage and us. I came to see that all my Yamaha FX-310, Epiphone SG, Fender Stratocaster and five other guitars were at the back seat. The three might be Anna's, one must be Nonoko's and the last guitar must be Nobara's bass.

"Wow! We sure do have many luggage!" I commented as I saw the very back of our van crowded with guitars. "I wonder how we're gonna pay for it." Nobara said in a worried tone. "Don't worry! The company will answer all the fees." Tono assured us.

We hopped into the car. I sat on the passenger's seat since my mom will be the driver. Anna, Nonoko, Nobara and Tono were at the back.

On our way to the airport, I can't help but feel scared and nervous. My body was shaking. My breathing was uneven. Too much excitement and nervousness were contained in my body.

"Relax Mikan, you'll be fine." My mother said, assuring me while here eyes were kept on the road. "Just do your best."

"Aw mom, I'll really miss you." I said and tears were threatening to fall from my eyes. There was a huge lump on my throat that I can't speak properly.

"I'll miss you to." My mother said. She wasn't crying, but I can see that she's sad. "I'm sorry I'm going to leave you all alone in our one story house. I'm so sorry mom." I said. By now, my friends at the backseat who seemed to be playing became quiet when they heard my childish wailing.

"Oh Mikan dear, don't worry about me! I'm old! I can take care of myself! It should be yourself you should be worry about. So don't worry about me too much okay?" My mother said laughing.

After 45 minutes, we finally arrived at the airport. Our flight was at 11 AM; we still have three hours to kill before we board the plane. Our luggage fitted a cart and our guitars were on another.

We settled our things near the gate where we will board. All we did was play, chat and nap until Tono told us that it is time to board the plane.

The plane ride was really something. I went to the window and I saw the big fluffy clouds, different shapes and different size, freely floating above or below us. I can see the Pacific Ocean. All throughout our plane ride, the sun accompanied us. Night didn't come. It was as if our plane was traveling with the sun.

The plane had a stop over in California before we finally arrived in New York at 1 pm. Tono led us to a silver Ford E-series, enough to carry us and our luggage. We loaded our luggage at the backmost part of the van with help from Tono. We hopped into the van. Tono sat in the passenger seat as we sat at the back.

We drove around New York. It was really different from Japan. I can only admire its very busy roads, neon lights, and modernisms with a hint of how the old New York looked like. After much more turns, we finally arrived at a twin tower connected by a bridge. "Okay guys, this is where you'll stay. Everyone, welcome to Alice Wonderland Entertainment Building!" Tono said in a business-like tone.

"WOW!!!" we all cried in unison.

Tono lead us to the right wing building.

"And this is the building where we house our talents like you guys! This building is a condominium actually. For now, I will be guiding you to your condos, yes each one of you has their own unit." He said with a smile when he saw our dumbstruck expressions.

He led us to the condo lobby. Its marble flooring and high ceiling really made us small. Its pristine white walls and Roman pillars gave us the impression of elegance. We were looking around, left and right, up and down, all around. We were to amaze to even greet back the staff and crew of the hotel as they see us with Tono.

Tono led us to the elevator. Its walls and ceiling were all glass and we can completely see each other's reflection. The flooring was a dark wood panel. Tono pressed the "54" button.

I quickly scanned the buttons to see how many floors this building has and I saw that it reaches up to 85 floors excluding the rooftop and penthouse. There were no other people in the elevator so we reached our destination in around 4 minutes.

We stepped out in to a hallway which is walls were covered with dark wood paneling, green carpet and heavily burnished doors.

"So this is going to be your home for one week, if you guys wont meet their expectations. So you guys better do your best!" he said, raising his fist to show us his support.

"YEAH! We didn't come all the way here to just go home!" Anna said with a determined tone.

"Anyway, you guys should rest first! Lets meet at the lobby at 7 am tomorrow. I'll give you a schedule by then." Tono said while we were walking along the long hallway. We then stopped in the middle of rooms 5410, 5411, 5412 and 5413.

"So it's up to you guys to choose which room number you want! They're all the same anyway." Tono said while he offered us our keys. Nonoko hurriedly chose 5410. Anna chose unit 5411 that is located in front of Nonoko's. Nobara choose 5412. And I, being left with no other choice, got unit 5413. Just great. 13, my unlucky number. I just can't live in the 13th room of this floor!

I just stared at my key. It was silver and heavy. It was not really big, just enough no to get lost. At the handle part a "5413" was engraved in a very stiff font.

"Uh guys?" I finally managed to say after 5 minutes. I looked around and they weren't around anymore. It was just Tono and I left in the hallway.

"THEY GONE IN ALREADY?!?!" I sreamed at him. "Well yeah. Is there anything wrong?" he said in a concerned tone. "YES!" I said loudly. "I'm going to live under my unlucky number's room! That's definitely a bad omen!" I complained.

"Mikan!" Tono said while laughing.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me! It's not funny! This is my dream!" I said with a threat.

Tono stopped laughing out loud but I can see his struggle to stop laughing. "Don't think of it that way. It is all about your talent. Not luck. They are going to base their judgment on how good you are, your charisma and stage appeal! Not by your room number or by any other superstitious stuff." He said with assurance.

I just let out a sigh. "Okay." I said. Oh well, atleast I get to live in this wonderful condominium for free! I should be thankful.

With that thought in my mind, I can't help but smile.

"Thank you Tono!" I said happily. I gave him a smile.

"So is there anything else you wanted to know? Questions? Whatsoever?" He said in his business manner.

"Actually yeah… Is this where you live too?"

"Uhuh. I'm in room 8420." He said with a smug tone.

"Wow! You must be very important, living almost at the top floor!" I exclaimed in awe. "No. Not really." He said shrugging. "Anyway, anything else?" he asked with a smile.

"Well, I'm tired. I guess I might as well check my new home." I joked.

"Yeah, you go do that." He said as he watched me enter my new home.

As I closed the door behind me, shock greeted me with a slap.

I entered a cream room with a dark wood lining running in the middle part of the four walls. The floor was covered with the same shade of dark wood paneling.

A plasma TV hung on the left side corner of the room. Underneath it is a fireplace made of bricks painted a chestnut color of brown. And on its ledge was a theatre component. Across the fireplace was a love seat. Its cushions were cream but its frame was a wood of dark brown color. To its left was an armchair, made of the same materials.

The wall across me contains an arch and a door. I looked at what's inside the arch and it was a kitchen and dining room. It was well illuminated of daytime light by the wooden windows painted with dark colors. A stove with oven is underneath the first window to the left and beside it stood the ref. The rest of the left side of the room was a counter table filled with kitchen electronics such as the microwave, oven toaster, bread toaster, waffle makes, coffee maker, and other materials needed for cooking that even I didn't know exist. Beneath the counters were the ever-so-present dishwasher and trashcan.

Four wooden chairs surrounds a little wooden dining table located at the right side of the light yellow room. A window was located in this side to illuminate the furniture better.

The door to the left of the arch was the bathroom. It was covered with white tiles all over. There was a hanging sink in the right, just below the mirror. The toilet is located at its right and followed by the shower-tub that has a fog glass divider.

I proceeded to explore the doors on the right wall of my unit. The door near the kitchen was a bedroom which walls were colored canary. Its flooring is the same dark wood paneling. (I think the whole flooring unit is covered with that dark wood flooring except the bathroom.) In the middle of the left wall was a twin bed, guarded by two white lampshades at its two sides. Across it was a cabinet. To my right, there is a full-length mirror and beside it was a corner table together with an armchair that seems to match the bed.

Beside the cabinet, there was a small door. I entered it and I found myself in a bathroom similar to the once I was earlier with the difference that this bathroom has another door on its right wall. I also explored it and I found myself in another bathroom. There was no difference except that this bathroom had two doors, one on the left and one in front of me.

I opened the door right in front of me and I saw the living room. I then decided to look at where the door to the left would lead to and I found myself in another canary covered walls. Another bedroom. In front of me lies a king sized bed which has an end table and a white lamp with wooden stands on each side of the bed. There was a huge drawer to my right. An office desk was placed at the left corner of the room and on top of it was an iMac. The desk is too big to contain it. I guess that the spaces left on the desk are for other things. A chair with a gold cushion seat accompanies the desk. On the desk's left was a love seat with the same gold cushion. And across it was a wooden dressing table complete with a huge mirror. All the furniture seems to have the same motif and is made of the same materials.

I hurriedly went to the front door where my luggage lies waiting for me. I grabbed my guitar excitedly and plugged it to the theatre component. There were no amplifiers around so I just decided to use the component, seeing it has a treble and a bass booster, it must be compatible. I started to strum the song that we're planning to perform in front of the management. I decided to just sing from the mid-chorus since I'm a bit tired.

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see_

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?_

_Alright, so you think you're ready?_

_Ok, then you say this with me_

_Go!_

_We were born for this_

_(We were born for this)_

_Alright, so you think you're ready?_

_OK, then you say this with me_

_Go!_

_We were born for this_

_(We were born for this)_

_We were born for this_

_(We were born for this)_

_We were born for_

_We were born for---_

A continuous loud banging on the door disturbed my playing. I dropped my guitar and walked to the door.

BANG BANG BANG. This is getting annoying. What's the hurry anyway? I can't help but roll my eyes. What the hell does this person intend to do? Knock the door of my new unit down? Ugh.

"Geez! There's no need to destroy my door!" I said as I was opening the door.

"Well, you're destroying our ears." Was the reply of a man around my age with a semi baldhead said. His hair was of raven color and he looks like he's very irritated. He was with five other guys around his age. I glared at him. I switched my glare to the other guys.

The one has slanted eyes and a smiling face. He has a shoulder-length dirty blond hair. Another one also posses the same hair but his eyes were open and he was smiling. Must be twins or siblings. Behind them, there was a person with golden hair and blue eyes. I can't help but stare at him. There were snickering sounds and I decided to gaze at the one beside blondie. He was staring hard at me with his piercing red eyes. Scary. He has a messy raven colored hair and an air of arrogance surrounds him.

I returned my glare to the bald boy beside me.

"Who are you?" I asked. I raised my eyebrows at his arrogant stance.

"Who am I?!?" he asked with disbelief. He seems to be slapped by my question.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW PLS?!?

xoxo

desperate Venus Syrinx


	5. Chapter 5

I give thanks to

tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08

xXKaoriHiiragiXx

HanBaNan

Mikiramen

Youichiix33

Luckystar222

AnnaPetLover13

SUUUUPPPPPEEEEERRR THANKS TO YOU GUYS!!!

* * *

And one more thing:

Since everybody got it all wrong…

CLARIFICATION/ LAST TIME:

I returned my glare to the** bald** boy beside me. (A/N: I was referring to Mochiage. He also has a raven colored hair right? :-s)

"Who are you?" I asked. I raised my eyebrows at his arrogant stance.

"Who am I?!?" he asked with disbelief. He seems to be slapped by my question.

* * *

CHAPTER 05

"Yeah! Who are you?!" I retorted back.

"I should be the one asking you that!" The semi baldhead guy said.

"I'm Mikan Sakura. So who the hell are you?!?" I said.

"Oh," he said "I'm Mochiage from the band Still Fire." He said with arrogance in every word.

"Well, I never heard of it." I said and I tried to close my door. But this damn semi bald guy pushed the door open.

"You never heard of us huh? Well, we heard you playing, or should I say making noise." He said with a demonic laugh. UGH! The nerve of this ugly guy! "Anyway. Natsume's ears got hurt when he heard you."

"Who the hell is Natsume?" I asked in a not so friendly manner. He pointed to the guy with the messy raven hair and crimson eyes. He is still staring, or rather glaring, at me. "So you think you're all that huh?" I asked him rudely, ready to spit on him.

"I haven't even heard of your band before." I said snobbishly. "Like I heard yours before." He spoke for the first time. "You're probably just some potential talent. And I'm guessing that you won't pass the management's judgment." He said as he started to walk towards the right hallway. "Lets go Ruka." He said to the blond boy.

The blond boy just looked at me and followed that Natsume. The ugly semi bald guy followed them. UGH! THE NERVE! And I just stared at the two boys who looked like each other. They were still smiling at me. I just stared at them. Minutes have passed and we're just staring at each other.

"WHAT?" I finally asked with annoyance.

"Hi!" They cried in unison. "What the-…" and they came barging in my unit.

"I'm Kitsuneme!" said the guy with fox-like eyes. "And this one here is Kokoro Yome!" he said as he slapped the back of his companion. "You can use Koko." The boy with wide-open brown eyes said.

"Aren't you gonna insult me like those guys?" I asked confused. After all, a band does involve friendship, right?

"Yeah well, you rock for a chick." Koko said. "Chick?" I raised my eyebrow for the negative connotation. "Well, can't say lady since you're not the formal one type." He replied. Should I be insulted? Well, it's true anyway.

He smiled at me and he smiled back.

"Well, is that supposed to be an insult?" I asked casually. "Nah." Both of them answered in unison.

"So are you from Japan?" Kitsuneme asked while sitting himself on my sofa.

"Yeah. I just arrived today." I said as I took the armchair and Koko sat himself beside Kitsuneme.

"Cool! You know what, we're Japanese too! But we've been here in America since birth." Kitsuneme said with a shrug.

"Are you guys, like, twins?"

"Nah. We're half siblings." Koko said.

"Half?"

"Let's just say that father likes womanizing." Kitsuneme said with a laugh and without warning he grabbed my Epiphone, which I have been playing earlier. He started to play a death metal tone.

"HEY! Is your genre screamo?" I said in amazement. I can actually appreciate all genres of music.

"Yeah. Actually." Koko said and he was banging his head in time with Kitsuneme's playing. And soon, I was starting to join them.

"Hey Mikan! Let's be friends!" Kitsuneme suddenly said out of the blue.

"Sure!" I said delightedly,

"Yay!" Koko said and he rushed over and hugged me. "We've got a rockin' chick friend."

Well, atleast I've got two new friends?

We've played the guitar, roughhouse, and other crazy games. Finally, Kitsuneme's cellphone rang. "HELLO!" he said with a cheery voice. He was snickering at what the other guy was saying over the phone.

"It's 7 already!?!... But we're having fun with Mikan!… The girl from awhile ago!... Yeah right… Fine, fine, we'll go there!" Kitsuneme said as he hang up abruptly.

"Anyway Mikan, we need to go to our band practice. We'll visit you again later okay?" Kitsuneme said as he stood up pushing Koko out of the door.

"Bye!" he shouted and closed the door of my unit. And there were loud 'whoop's and 'woo's heard through out the hallway.

Exausted, I just left my guitar lying on my sofa and ran to my new bedroom (the one with an iMac seems to be the master's bedroom) and lunged for the bed.

When I hit the bed, I can't help but smile at how the soft feel of the mattress seems to be swallowing me.

Next thing I knew, someone pushed me off my bed.

"OW! What the- … how'd you-!..." I stammered to see my band mates gathered in my room. "We were worried! We've been knocking on your door for an hour, that was when we called Tono!" Nobara said presenting me with a spare key. "And we had no choice but to enter. We're just relieved to see you sleeping." Nonoko said with a giggle. "Anyway, hurry up Mikan! It's already 6:30!" Anna said as she pushed me to the bathroom.

I took my morning ceremonies and after that, I decided to wear denim shorts, white tank top and a zip-up t-shirt hoodie. I slipped on my Vans Fourty Four Hi that is black that has some gold lining.

When I stepped out, I saw my band mates singing songs with Anna playing the guitar. "Lets go guys!" I said. And we all went down to the lobby.

While waiting for the elevator, I saw Kitsuneme and Koko down the hallway.

"KOKO! KITSUNEME!" I said as I left my band mates and ran to them with arms wide open. "MIKAN!!!" they cried in unison. They met me halfway and we were in a group hug.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I walked with them towards the elevator. "Gonna grab some breakfast. How 'bout you?" Koko said with a huge smile on his face. "We're to meet up with Tono. Do you-" I can't help but stop my sentence for their faces suddenly turned into shock. I glanced at the direction they were gawking at and I saw my band mates.

"Guys? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Kitsuneme pointed to my band mates with his jaw hanging. "They're my band mates. I'll introduce you!" I said as I dragged them near the elevator's door.

"GUYS!!! I'm going to introduce you to someone!" I cried to my band mates."Anna, Nonoko, Nobara, this is Kitsuneme and Koko, from the band (what was it again?) Acid Fire. Kitsuneme, Koko, this is Anna, Nonoko, Nobara, my band mates.

Nonoko and Anna blushed when they shock hands with Kitsuneme and Koko and vice versa. While Nobara, couldn't care less at all, since she has this dislike for boys.

The elevator door opened and we all hoped in. "Where to?" I asked the boys. "To the lobby!" Kitsuneme said, finally getting over the shock and getting back to his whacky self. Then, the two boys and Anna and Nonoko were now chatting happily.

We then reached the lobby, and saw Tono waiting for us on the waiting lounge.

"Well, I guess we'll see you around?" Anna told Kitsuneme. "Aw men! Can't we have breakfast together?" Kitsuneme said with a playful disappointment in his face. "Well… We're having breakfast with Tono-" Anna started to say but then Kitsuneme turned his attention to Tono.

"Hey old man! Can we have breakfast with them?" Kitsuneme asked as he walked towards Tono.

"Well…" Tono said with a hint of deliberation on his voice. "We're to have a band meeting." His face had a worried face. "Eh… But what the heck! Sure! The more the merrier!" Tono said with a party mode aura. We then again rode on the elevator going up to the second floor.

"Okay guys, this is where the restaurant located." Tono said as he led us to the right hallway where we entered a glass door.

The restaurant was just like those in the TV's, elegant and cozy. The chairs at the side were couches and the ones in the middle were steel with very cozy looking cushions. At the back of the room were the booths.

"Good morning, tables for how many?" a girl asked us. She was dressed in a light blue mini spaghetti-strapped dress (but still looks like a uniform).

"Good morning too, Ms. Beautiful, I have a reservation under the name Akira Tonouchi." Tono said with a wink. "Oh." The girl said blushing as she searched for the name. Snickering sounds were heard from Kitsuneme and Koko. "Right here sir." She said as she finally led us to a booth.

The booth is big enough to accommodate ten people. I noticed that the seemingly wall that divides the booth from the restaurant was actually a one-way glass divider. We can see the people who come and go but they can't see us. Just like the rest of the building, the restaurant was marvelous.

The couch was in a broken letter –U shape which opens just by the entrance.

I was seated beside the entrance and on my other side was Nobara, to her right was Tono. On the other side of the couch, which was by the wall, sat Anna and Kitsuneme. And across me were Nonoko and Koko. The other couch near the entrance was left unoccupied.

As soon as we settled down, a waiter came to get our orders.

"So, I'll give you a tour around the two buildings today. And tomorrow, you need to practice, is that all right? And the day after that is judgment day." Tono said with a smile.

My face fell and nervousness took over my body. "It's going to be cool Mikan!" Koko said with a smile. "But I suck! Your band mates thought so too." I said sulkily. "Let's just say they're not really happy hearing posers." Kitsuneme said as he scratched his cheek. "SO I AM A POSER?!?" I practically wailed at them.

"No! No! No!" They cried in unison. "It's just that, we've seen people who are said to be 'potential talents' and they just ended up being sent back. Natsume's ears are really sharp and he thinks that it's a disgrace in the name of music if one is off-tune or one makes mistakes." Koko said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And speak of the devil." Kitsuneme said with a laugh while looking at the entrance. And sure enough, there he was with the blonde boy with blue eyes, and the arrogant semi-bald guy, just casually passing by the girl who leads people at their seats.

"Hey Natsume! Ruka! Mochu!" Koko greeted them while running out of our booth, since it was easier for him than Kitsuneme who was stuck in the middle of the couch.

"What are you doing there? Where's Kitsuneme? Why aren't you in our usual couch?" Mochu asked Koko. "Well, we met some hot chicks." Koko said. Oh! So that explains why they're sticking up with Anna and Nonoko. Well, they're a cute couple, that, I've got to admit. But really, could he tone down? We can hear him from here.

"WHERE?!?" Mochu asked, with his eyes wide with excitement. He searched around the room.

"There, come on, why don't you guys have breakfast with us." Koko said as he dragged Mochu to our booth.

I didn't realize the situation until the figure of that scary looking guy with red eyes came to tower above me. I stared at him (and I can feel my jaw hanging open) and he glared at me.

"Wow, we're having breakfast with the tone-deaf girl." Natsume said. "Ooh, I wonder, who's this guy calling tone-deaf." I said as I faced the other side. "The ugly creature talking now." He said grumpily. HMPH!

"Who are you calling ugly?" I can't think of anything to shot back. "Why did you answer? Feeling guilty eh?" He replied smartly.

"Well, I… Who…. What the…" So, I ran out of words to say. Dammit.

Mochu helped himself into seating beside Koko. Leaving the sofa facing the wall the only place to seat.

"Natsume, are we gonna have breakfast with them?" The blond boy asked. After "Whatever." He said. "Let's have it with them." The blond said.

Natsume then went to the corner of the couch facing the wall, to my horror. And beside him, the blond boy sat. I can't help but stare at the blond boy with blue eyes. He seems nice, why is he with that cranky Natsume.

"Hello!" I said as I smiled at him. "I'm Mikan Sakura." I said to him as I held out my hand to shake. He stared at my hand, then, stared at the mean guy beside him, then back at my hand, then at the mean guy beside him.

"Don't take it Ruka, you'll get infected by her tone-deafness."

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NATSUME GUY SAYING?!?!

"WHATEVER! What the hell is wrong with-" I said.

"Here're your orders!" A cheerful waitress interrupted my tantrum by serving us our food, I'm so famished that when my food came, I quickly pigged on it. And it was delicious. I didn't even care if the other three already ordered their food, oh but what the heck, I'm hungry!

Everyone was done when I finished eating. And I realized that I ate 5 plates worth of food. And everyone was staring at me as I gulped down the last spoon of my sundae.

"Whoa Mikan! You ate all of it!" Koko said with amazement. "I'm really hungry. I slept for twelve hours last night." I said embarrassed.

"What a pig. Lets go Ruka." Natsume said as he and his friend rose up to get out. On half way before exiting, his friend looked back. "Good luck Sakura." He said to me. All I did was stare at his retreating back. After a few while, I decided to shrug it off.

After breakfast, we had so much fun exploring the left building (which is called Tower A.). Turns out that most functions like offices, recording studio, tv studio, and a lot more, was located there, though of course, on the right building (called Tower B) it is the condominium, and contains other condominium features.

"Don't forget 1 pm tomorrow okay?" Tono said, as I was about to close my condominium door. "Yes sir!" I replied with my smile as I entered my unit. I glanced at my mini grandfather clock; it was already 7 pm. Whoa! It took us 12 hrs to explore every floor of the twin towers! Well, exclude the one-hour lunch, and the one-hour morning snack, and one-hour afternoon snack, and the dinner we just had this hour. So that sums up to 4 hours of our day.

I decided to go online, and use the iMac on my bedroom. I e-mailed my mom and told her how America was and all about today's adventure.

And I also e-mailed Hotaru. I told her of the place we're staying and I asked for her contact number so we can at least meet sometime before I leave… in case that we don't… MUST THINK POSSITIVE.

After that, I decided to play some online games. I glanced at the clock of the iMac, and I saw that it was already pass 12 midnight. Whoa! Time flies, I'd better get to sleep.

I woke up at around 8 AM. I did some stretching then I took a bath and took time to relax on the bathtub. It was about 10:30 when I got out from the tub. I played dress up since I still had so much time. I tried on everything I want and finally settled for a red pleated plaid skirt (which used to be our school uniform) and a black shirt. Not really summer-y, but its friggin' cold here in the condo!

I decided to kill time by playing the guitar (which I realized, has been plugged all these time).

_Right now you're the only reason_

_I'm not letting go, oh…_

_And I'm out if everyone's worth pleasing_

_You'll trigger a landslide_

_To kill off their finite state of mind_

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine_

_You can't down it with your eyes_

_So we don't need the headlines_

_No, we don't want your headlines_

_We just want…--_

I was, yet again, interrupted by furious banging's on my door. "Who is it?" I sighed as I dropped my guitar, yet again, to open my door.

"MIKAN!" a squealing Anna and Nonoko (who hugged me the instant I opened the door), a laughing Koko and Kitsuneme and an annoyed Nobara with… Mochu(?!?) greeted me when I opened the door.

"Hello! I was just-"

"Lets have lunch!!!" Anna said as she grabbed me and dragged me. We were running so fast that I can't see the one in front of us. "Hey Anna slow-" and then… I don't know how, or when or why… but…

I bumped on the last person I wanted to make contact with, Natsume. I still stumbled forward when I saw him. I tried to stop my legs but friction didn't work on time. Next thing I knew, I was face flat on the ground.

"WATCH IT POLKA-DOTS!" He said, and I bet there's anger in—

Whoa. Polka dots? Did my… I'm sure I'm wearing my fave… OH NO!

"ACK!!! PERVERT!" I said as I sat up straight and can't help but place a hand on my skirt.

"WHAT?!? YOU SHOWED IT TO ME!"  
"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LOOK! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO!"

Good thing the others were still far away. I looked at those who saw _the scene_. There was Anna, standing about a meter or two away from me with a shocked expression painted on her face, a very red, Natsume's blond friend. And I guess no one else saw IT.

"Mikan! Are you alright?" Nobara said with a worried expression on her face and concern on her voice. "Y-yes." I said. I don't want to repeat _the scene _of this humiliation story.

"Wow, enough evidence that we should have breakfast huh?" Nonoko said.

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

READ AND REVIEW :(( :o3

Xoxo

V Nus :D


	6. Chapter 6

Luckystar222

AnnaPetLover13

CrimsonXLotus

tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08

yhuraddictionx3

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!

I'm so happyyyy!!! \:D/

Anyway…

I hope more people will review my story

So that I'll be inspired.

Anyway, i don't think that this is late.

Well, my grandaunt died. And I can't sleep well since there are a lot of weird things that're happening since then. And right now, I'm scared cause its midnight. :-ss

* * *

CHAPTER 06

It's just an under wear.

It's just an under wear.

It's just an under wear.

It's just an under wear.

It's just an under wear.

IT'S AN UNDER WEAR!

UNDER. **UNDER. **_**UNDER. **__**UNDER.**_ _**UNDERWEAR!!!**_

THAT JERK!

Life progressed as if nothing happened, well, for them anyway. I tried chanting _'It's just an under wear.' _in my mind like a mantra but it has no effect!

Soon, we were eating happily (except me) in the restaurant inside the hotel. With that jerk!

"Uh, Nonoko?" I said while playing with my white pasta.

"Hmm?" She said as she quickly averted her attention from Koko to me.

"Why are we with them?" I asked miserably.

"Well, I invited Koko, and he invited Kitsuneme. And when Mochu heard, he wanted to come to talk to Nobara. And then Koko then decided to invite Natsume and Ruka so they wouldn't be left out." She explained. I groaned miserably.

"Why?" She asked.

"We could've gone all-" I stopped myself from saying more. _When you've got nothing good to say, better not say anything_, mom's lecturing voice came into my mind.

"Nevermind." I said as I tried to be thankful to God for this opportunity of having breakfast in our temporary condo.

"Hello." I said to the blond boy beside me, since Nonoko's blushing hard and I figured that she and Koko were having a very uh, blushing, conversation, and I hate being silent.

"What?" he asked.

"What's your name? Since I already told you mine already yesterday." I said as I smiled at him.

"Nogi. Ruka Nogi." He said without looking at me. And it seems like he doesn't want to say his name!

"Hi Ruka! So are you part of Still Fire?" I asked with curiosity. "Yes." He replied still not looking at me.

"What do you play?" I asked with amazement.

"Bass." He replied curtly. It seems like he doesn't want to converse with me!

"Oh! Totally fits you! You seem like a person who's not seek-"

"Mikan! It's already 12: 30! And we still need to find our way to the studio!" Anna cried as she stood up.

"We'll guide you!" Kitsuneme said with a laugh.

"Really?" Anna asked him a bit too sweetly.

"Yeah. We've got nothing better to do anyway."

"We have a band practice at 1. Don't you remember?" Ruka said to Kitsuneme with an annoyed tone. Like he doesn't want to be here.

"Oh right! But our studios are just some floors away." Kitsuneme said. "Come on! We'll go immediately." He pleaded.

"If you don't…" Natsume finally broke his silence.

"We will." Kitsuneme said with a weird combination of fear and assurance on his face.

"What was that all about?" I asked Koko and Kitsuneme as Natsume, Ruka and Mochu got off of the elevator lift.

We were already going up to Tower A's 68th floor, where the studio in which we were to practice was located. It turns out that Still Fire's reserved studio was located at the 64th floor. And they practically own the studio since they're always there.

"Well, lets just say that you wouldn't want to face Natsume's wrath." He replied while scratching his cheek.

I chuckled. "Natsume's wrath?"

"He's that scary when he's angry. Once, he threw my Les Paul of the window." Kitsuneme said.

"LES PAUL?!" I screamed in shock. "How can someone throw a Les Paul?! Even Jimmy Page would never throw his Les Paul! Because it's Les Paul! The guitar that made the sound of rock 'n' roll possible!"

"Well, Natsume did." Kitsuneme said with a shrug. Then laughed like it was some kind of a joke.

"What happen to your Les Paul?" I asked with so much concern that he laughed.

"Well, it was beyond repair. Imagine being thrown out from the 64th floor of the building. So I just bought a new one."

Whoa. They're that famous?! Throwing a Les Paul out of the window like a paper, then buying another like candy? How come I've never heard of Still Fire before?!

Before I could say another word, the elevator door opened and it was already our floor. After much struggling to get out of the elevator hurriedly with our instruments and walking along the long hallway, we finally arrived the studio.

We still had go though another small hallway with two doors (one on the left side and one on the end) when we entered the room before really going in the studio. We took the one on the end of the small hallway and it was where the actual studio was located. There was a glass window a few meters away beside the door and I realized that the door to the left was actually the recording booth.

I looked at the people inside; there was Tono, wearing a Skelanimal hoodie. A feminine boy with huge eyes concealed by his eyeglasses. And a girl with violet hair and violet eyes that kinda looks like.

"HOTARU!"

I ran to the booth, and surely, it was here. "Welcome Mikan." She said as if we hadn't been separated from each other.

"I MISSED YOU!!!" I said while running towards her but she shot me with that infamous Idiot Gun.

"You're sweating. You have a dripping nose, and you have tears all over your face. And yet, you expect me to hug you? Besides, my suit is Armani. It'd be a waste if you dirtied it." she said with that same cold expression.

"Didn't you miss me?" I practically screamed at her.

"Why would I miss the ugly crying Mikan? I miss the idiotic smiling Mikan." She said, and with that, I wiped away my tears and nose, then smiled at her. "HOTARU!" I said as I caught her off guard and hugged her.

"I missed you!" I said as I hugged her tightly.

"Idiot. I can't breathe."

"Oh." I loosened my grip and smiled at her.

"I missed you too." She said as she returned to setting up her equipments. "Now go there and do your set-up. We've still got a long day ahead."

I smiled at her again and went out to do my job, as Hotaru did hers. I was so ecstatic that I can't help but give the practice my full energy. I did my best until we perfected every song.

It was around 10 pm when we finished. And tomorrow is judgment day! What if we totally forgot everything we did today tomorrow? What if I, and only I, forgot what we practiced? What if I-

"What are you thinking?" Hotaru said, as we were about to ride into the elevator.

"You'll do great tomorrow." She said assuring me when I didn't reply.

"Have confidence in yourself."

I can't sleep well that night. I called my mother for comfort and she really did help a lot. But I can't really help but stay awake. My cuckoo clock was cuckoo-ing 3 times already, signifying that it is already 3 in the morning. I decided to shift position in bed and never open my eyes.

I only realized that I've fallen asleep when I woke up with a major backache. I looked at the clock and it was 11 am. I've got an hour to prepare before I go down for lunch.

I decided to wear denim shorts, a white shirt (which I drew on) and my yellow chucks (that I also drew on). And by the time I finished, it was already 11:45.

Our lunch was quiet since everyone was worried. This is a once in a lifetime chance, and this is a one shot for the big time. If we fail now, we'll fail forever. I sighed.

"Where're Koko and Kitsuneme?" I asked to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Well, they said they had something to do today." Nonoko said glumly. "Oh."

After everyone was finished, we then went to our room to get the necessary instruments. And we carried them all the way to the studio of Tower A.

"We can do this guys." I told them as we were going up the elevator of Tower A. "Let's not think too much, and just have fun with this." I told them.

We arrived at the studio and I saw that there were many people inside.

"Guys, the judges are inside the booth." Tono greeted us. "The ones inside, they're only audiences. And their reactions are pretty much part of the judging. Good luck guys. You're totally awesome. And remember, have fun with it." Tono said.

Have fun?

"Kit!" Anna suddenly squealed.

Kit?

"Surprise!" Kitsuneme and Koko greeted us.

"KOKO!" Nonoko squealed too.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"We're a part of your 'audience'!" Kitsuneme said with a laugh.

"Nobara… " Mochu suddenly appeared with a blush on his face. He was holding a bouquet of flowers and chocolates. "Good luck." He said as he handed her the flower.

Nobara just stared at him with a slapped expression on her face. "I'm allergic to flowers." She said horrified. "OH!" Mochu said as he hurriedly threw the flower away. "Chocolates?" he said with an embarrassed face.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Nobara said as she got the chocolates and ate one. "Hey guys, get some." She said as she offered it to everyone. Mochu had that that's-only-for-Nobara look.

"Thank you Mochiage." Nobara said with a smile. Suddenly, Mochu's that's-only-for-Nobara look was altered by a heavenly expression that seems to say something like everything-to-make-Nobara-happy.

So, this rude guy who bullied me, fell in love with our bassist. And our guitarist and drummer are practically always with his band mates. What's this?! Some kind of a Cupid's lair?

"Guys… let's set up. Come on…" I practically dragged Anna and Nonoko away from Kitsuneme and Koko.

"I'll help you Nobara!" Mochu said as he grabbed Nobara's bass from her and started to plug it.

After plugging the guitars to the amplifier, so much noise and tuning, and equalizing the instruments, we were finally ready.

As I looked at the crowd of about 20 people, the one who caught my attention was Natsume and Ruka. Ruka was just idly watching me(?) and Natsume was practically glaring at me.

I shook my head. This is my chance to show him that I'm not a tone-deaf girl. Nor a poser, or whatever he thinks of me.

"Lets do it!" I told my band mates and we played our sound check.

"Good afternoon guys! We're Technicolor Dolls!" I yelled at the mike and an audible woots can be heard. Koko's, Kitsuneme's and Mochu's practically drowned everybody else's.

Nonoko started with a few beats on her set.

Then the three of us entered. I saw Anna having fun making her Gibson SG wail. With that, I forgot all my worries and fear.

_Oh no I just keep on falling_

_(Back to the same old…)_

_Where's hope when misery comes crawling?_

_(oh my way-ay)_

_With your faith you'll trigger a landslide_

_(victory)_

_To kill off this common sense of mine_

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine_

_You can't down it with your eyes_

_So we don't need the headlines_

_We don't need the headlines_

_We just want…_

_(We want the airways back, we want the airways back)_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see_

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Right now you're the only reason_

_(I'm not letting go, oh…)_

_and im out if everyone's worth pleasing_

_(wa ah)_

_You'll trigger a landslide_

_(Victory)_

_to kill off their finite state of mind_

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine_

_You can't down it with your eyes_

_So we don't need the headlines_

_No, we don't want your headlines_

_We just want…_

_(We want the airways back, we want the airways)_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see_

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?_

_Alright, so you think you're ready?_

_Ok, then you say this with me_

_Go!_

_We were born for this_

_(We were born for this)_

_Alright, so you think you're ready?_

_OK, then you say this with me_

_Go!_

_We were born frer6r_

_Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure? _

_We were born for this_

_Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for this_

We played two more songs. I was happy every time I see the crowd banging their heads in time with us. I stared at Still Fire's direction and I can see something different from the way Natsume looks at us now.

"You did fine." Hotaru said as she walks towards me when I was packing.

"Thank you. Are we alright? Did we look like idiots? What was the judge's facial expression? When are we going to know the results? A-"

"Now." A voice suddenly said. "You're going to know the result now." Said a man with blonde hair and purple eyes. Behind him were two other males, and a female the same age as Tono probably.

"I'm Anjo Narumi. I'm the records manager of Alice Wonderland Entertainments. And I've got news for you!" He said with a smiling face. I looked at my band mates' expressions. Anna and Nonoko were holding hands; Nobara was beside me and behind her was a love stricken Mochu.

"These are my co-judges, Shizune Yamanouchi, Shuichi Sakurano and Subaru Imai." He introduced.

"IMAI?" I screeched as I gawked at Hotaru.

"Yes. Imai." Subaru Imai said plainly.

"Then you must be-"

"Yes. He's my brother." Hotaru cut me off with such cold eyes.

"Oh." I said as I shut my mouth.

"So when will we know the results?" Anna audibly whispered to Tono,

"Apparantly, we've already decided." The girl co- judge, Ms. Shizune Yamanouchi said. No emotions whatsoever. Only pure business.

"And?" I asked with anxiety, nervousness, excitement and many other emotions.

"I guess you'd be staying here." Mr. Narumi said with a smile.

Is this for real? I looked at my band mate's reactions. Mochu was shaking Nobara who seems to be in the verge of fainting. Koko and Kitsuneme were around Nonoko and Anna who were crying because of joy.

A hand landed on my shoulder, it was Hotaru and the guy yesterday with huge eyes covered by his glasses.

"Congratulations. Great job." She said with a smile. I hugged her immediately.

"We did it Hotaru!" I exclaimed.

"Uhuh. I can't breathe now. Let go of me." And I did what I was told.

"Congratulations Ms. Sakura! I'm Yuu Tobita. And I'll be you manager starting from now. Hotaru will be your producer! I'm really looking forward in working with you!" the glasses guy said.

"Thank you! I'm Mikan Sakura, you can call me Mikan, and these are my band mates, Anna Umenomiya, lead guitars, Nobara Ibaragi, bass and Nonoko Ogasawara on drums. We look forward in working with you too! Please take care of us!" I said happily.

In the midst of our celebration, I can see Ruka and Natsume walking towards us.

"No matter what you do, I still don't see you as a musician." Natsume told me.

"What the- What the hell's wrong with you?" I asked agitated.

"Poser. A battle of the bands will be held on August 28. If you win against us, I'll stop calling you a poser." He challenged me. Everyone went silent. I see the press taking down notes.

What's this guy's problem? Why does he hate me so much?

"FINE!" I retorted.

"And if we win against you, you're band will be our PA." he said as he turned his back not waiting for my answer.

He was long gone when I realized what PA is.

PUBLIC ASSISTANT?!?!


	7. Chapter 7

yhuraddictionx3

tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08

Mikiramen

Luckystar222

Thanks so much for your review guys! :D

* * *

CHAPTER 07

I was walking along the hallway of Tower B. Seriously; I don't know why I'm here. I think I mistakenly took the wrong floor.

HOW STUPID CAN I BE?!?

And I wouldn't even know I was on the wrong floor if I hadn't notice the room number that states 5513.

"OW!" I accidentally bumped into a guy because of my stupidity. I shouldn't think and walk at the same time anymore.

"Sorry." The guy casually said as he helped me up and passed by me casually.

WHOA. Wait a minute. Raven hair, handsome face, bad boy looks, STAR UNDER HIS EYE, could it be… it should be… IT IS! The drummer of Digitally Manipulated! The most popular punk-rock band! My hero!

"Mr. T-tsu-Tsubasa Andou?" I asked nervously.

"Hmm?" He looked at me.

"I'm Mikan Sakura!" I said as I bowed before him.

"OH! You're the newbie!" He said with a laugh as he face me.

"Yes! " I said with a laugh.

"Hey! You're under Tobita and Imai right?"

"Yes." I replied.

"You're under Tobita right? I guess will be spending sometime in the future." He said with a grin.

"Wait! I didn't know Digitally Manipulated is under them!" I said surprised.

"Well we are!" He said as he pat my head and headed towards the direction he was originally headed but he turned his head after a step.

"Anyway, Ms. Sakura, nice to meet you!"

"AH! WAIT!" He turned around. "I'm lost, where's the way to the lift?" I asked sheepishly, and with that he laughed.

"You're so cute! I bet my band mates would like to see you again. Anyway, I'll take you to your unit." He said with a laugh as he patted my head.

"OH! Your band mates?!? See me again?!? When did you guys see me?!?" I said wide-eyed. I can't believe this! One of my heroes actually saw me and yet I didn't notice them?!

"We were a part of your audience! You know, during the 'judgment day' a week ago. Though we left immediately since we have to practice for a gig for that night."

"You saw us play?" I asked mesmerized.

We conversed continuously and before I realized it we were in front of my room already.

"Oh cool! You live underneath me!" He exclaimed.

"You're in room 5513?" I asked due to this unbelievable faith. My idol. Lives. Above. Me!

"Yeah! So that's why when you played that first song, I thought I heard it somewhere." He said happily. "I feel sorry for you though, living beside that Hyuuga." He said sympathetically.

"I LIVE BESIDE HYUUGA?!?" I asked with shock. I live beside that jerk?!?

And as if on cue, beside my door, room 5415's door opened and revealed a ragged Natsume. Wearing a plain red shirt and black pants and was bare footed. He glared at us.

"Talking behind my back eh?" he addressed us with a murderous look.

"Eavesdropping?" Tsubasa answered back.

"Hmph. You screamed my name." Natsume said as he banged his door at us. I swear I saw Ruka's golden hair on 5414's door for a moment. Or maybe not. I just shrugged. Why would he do that anyway?

"Anyway, don't mind him." Tsubasa said and we just shrugged the event off.

"Thanks Mr. Tsubasa!" I told him as I got ready to open my door.

"Eh, call me Tsubasa! I'm only 22!" he said with a laugh.

"Oh, okay!" I said.

"OH! And may I have your cell number?" We exchanged numbers and as I was about to turn my heel he said, "Come to our gig tonight! I will introduce you to my other friends!" he said happily.

"Where?"

"MTV Times Square. 8 pm." He said with a wink.

"COOL!" I exclaimed, amazed.

"Uhuh. Better be there, and bring some friends too!" He said as he turned and waved.

When Tsubasa was out of site, I banged on Anna, Nonoko and Nobara's room.

"What's the matter Mikan?" Nobara hurriedly went out.

"You're not gonna believe it! Where're Anna and Nonoko?"

"They're out with…"

"OH! Nevermind then! I've got something to tell-"

"NOBARA!" A loud voice that sounds like Mochu desperately sang from somewhere.

"Let's hide in your room!" Nobara said as she pushed me towards my unit.

****

I am now aggressively tapping on the iPhone the company has given me this Monday.

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!?" I texted Anna and Nonoko.

Nobara and I hitched a ride with Hotaru and Yuu, since they're the manager of Digitally Manipulated.

_Ding Ding Ding Ding_

I looked at the screen of my iPhone.

"**Nonoko Ogasawara **Im sorry…

**Anna Umenomiya **Waaah Mik…"

I clicked on Anna's message first. "Waaah Mikan! I can't make it tonight! Kitsuneme and I are going around New York today." I read out loud for Nobara.

"What?!? They're on a trip-around-Manhattan date?!?" Nobara exclaimed as if it's unbelievable. "Aw. I want a date like that too!" she added sadly.

"Then go tell Mochu. He'd be more than willing to!" and Nobara looked as if she's ready to throw me off the car we're riding.

"Anyway, Nonoko said 'Im sorry, Koko asked me out tonight.' Aw dammit! Oh well, they wouldn't know what they're missing." I said smugly.

Times Square was extremely crowded because Digitally Manipulated was playing. There were so many girls raising banners.

"I can't believe this!" I exclaimed. Watching Digitally Manipulated play live is my life time dream, but watching them play live in Times Square with a backstage pass and a front row seat is HEAVEN!

"Hey Mikan! The backstage is there!" Yuu said as he dragged us hurriedly to the back stage.

"Mikan!" Tsubasa shouted immediately from the other side of the wing as soon as I entered the backstage door.

"Tsubasa!" I said as I ran towards him. "Guys, this is Mikan Sakura from Technicolor Dolls, Mikan, this is Kaname Sonoh, our vocalist-shred, Misaki Harada our lead, Yuri Miyazono on bass." He introduced me to his fellow band mates. Misaki and Yuri were wrestling over a magazine and Kaname who was practicing with his white Gibson SG looked at me and smiled.

"Oh! So you're that all girl's band! You guys totally rock!" Misaki said as she slapped Yuri's face with the magazine that they were wrestling about.

"T-thank you." I managed to say after all the star struck-ness that I am experiencing right now. I can't believe my idol, is, right here, right now, talking to me, as if we're friends.

"Eh, that girl over there, she's Ibaragi right?" she said as she pointed behind me. I turned to look and Nobara has that pinch-me-I-must-be-dreaming look in her face and a dreamy expression in her eyes. Definitely too good to be true.

I dragged her beside me.

"Every one, this is Nobara Ibaragi! She plays the bass for our band!" I said happily.

"He-hello everyone." Nobara said shyly as she blushed. Everyone laughed.

"Guys, you're up in 5 minutes. Mikan, Nobara, let's go to the front row now.

And as if on cue, as we sat, the lights went out and Tsubasa banged on the drums, and after four beats, Kaname entered with the shred while Misaki entered later on.

_Luck loves me not tonight, I'm running out_

_This four leaf clover's all but useless now_

_I've got four wheels that say I'm not alone tonight_

_I'm always looking for a joy ride through the_

_Brightest part of this town._

"DAMN! I LOVE THIS SONG! WOO!" I squealed at Nobara and she laughed. I really love Kaname's voice. And also his face, and his guitar effects. So handsome…

_Break out, break out,_

_as we escape through the windows,_

_head for the car, and never look back, singing-singing,_

_"Break out, break out,_

_Our time has come and we've got these big city dreams."_

_Put up or shut up, we're not wasting time again,_

_The credits are rolling and we're getting lost again,_

_In parking lots, to serenading sirens,_

_as the blue lights bathed our smiles..._

_Break out, break out,_

_as we escape through the windows,_

_head for the car, and never look back, singing-singing,_

_"Break out, break out,_

_Our time has come and we've got these big city dreams."_

_Lets take a moment to reflect,_

_on the past few years of my life,_

_I haven't worked myself away,_

_to stay inside._

_This is the time to let us..._

And with that, Misaki did a guitar spin. The crowd whoo-ed and joined them.

_Break out, break out,_

_as we escape through the windows,_

_head for the car, and never look back, singing-singing,_

_"Break out, break out,_

_Our time has come and we've got these big city dreams"_

****

"DAMN!" I said happily as we were going back to the backstage after their performance. "That was so great! The best show ever! The lights, and the fogs, oh! And don't for-"

"Calm down Mikan." Yuri said with a laugh. "You'll experience this too!"

"What are you talking about? I can't be as big as you guys!" I exclaimed, ready to make them my god.

"Nah. We're not that big." Kaname said humbly. I swear, when he said those words, my heart's beating went on a four-time meter.

"You don't need to be humble. You were tha-"

"Thanks Mikan! I really appreciate your praises, but really, there's still someone greater than us." Tsubasa said as he placed his arms around my shoulder.

"Like who?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Jimmy Page! Hendrix! The Ramones! Nirvana, all those legends." Tsubasa said nonchalantly. "Anyway, dinner?"

****

"NOBARA!" was the first sound we hear when the elevator opened to our floor. It was Mochu, and it seems like he was waiting for Nobara for quite sometime now. Seeing quite a height of manga lying beside the elevator doors. "I was waiting for you!" Mochu said and his eyes seem to be saying that's-how-much-I-love-you.

"T-thanks." Nobara said shyly. I can tell that she's just talking to him just because of he waited 'til 1 in the morning for her. Hotaru and Yuu looked at me as I had a hard time suppressing my laughter.

This guy who bullied me is really head over heels with Nobara! Ridiculous.

"You shouldn't have bothered." Nobara said as she walk pass him. I followed her.

"Aw Mochu, that means: you shouldn't have bothered her." I added teasingly.

I was looking back at Mochu's reaction, not really looking at where I'm going. I was too busy enjoying his gob smacked expression and laughing at his face.

BANG!

"OW!"

"BUNNY!"

"MIKAN!"

"RUKA!"

"HAHA! KARMA!"

"HEY!!!" I called out. A door suddenly opened and it hit my face. I look to see the culprit who was running away. It was Ruka, and he's chasing a… BUNNY?!

"IDIOT!" and with that, Ruka was shot with Hotaru's self invented _Idiot Gun_.

"OW IMAI!" Ruka said as he rubbed his head.

I, knowing the pain of the _Idiot Gun_, ran to Ruka's side. "A-are you alright?" I asked him.

"You're not really in the position to ask that." He said in a very snob manner.

"Wha-! Here I am, just as-"

"Well, your nose is bleeding." He snobby said as he grabbed the bunny beside him.

"Well, it's not m- WHA?" I touched my nose, and sure enough, red splatters my finger. I started to wipe my nose furiously due to panic and still, more blood gushes out.

"Here." Ruka fished for a handkerchief and handed it to me, I hesitantly took it.

"Keep your head up, Mikan." Hotaru said as she gave Ruka another smack.

"What the!" Ruka said angrily. "You can't just smack me!"

"I can. I'm your boss." Hotaru said mercilessly.

"Uh, Mikan, let's go back to your unit." Yuu said as he helped me up and took me to my unit.

"Serves you right! Karma!" I heard Mochu said behind me.

"Shut up!" I screamed at him through the hallway.

I looked back at Ruka who was patting his bunny in a very sad manner. I wonder why.

My nose stopped bleeding after a few minutes. After everyone had left, I took a bath and washed my blood-splattered clothes then called my mother.

"Mikan? What are you doing still up at this time?" She asked.

"Well, you wouldn't believe it! I met Digitally Manipulated, mom!" I told her.

"Wow! The one you have an altar of in your room?" I heard mom chuckle.

"Yeah." And I started to fill her up with the details.

* * *

So how was it?

Please review, cause I'm starting to get lazy because no one's reading.

But it still continue writing because…

I don't know why.

I started this so I must end it!

P.S. The song sang was All Time Low's _Break Out! Break Out!_

Really I'm so inlove with ATL. Support them please?! They really have good songs.

Anyway, again, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Mikiramen

Luckystar222

tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08

I love you guys. Haha.

* * *

CHAPTER 08

"Guys, you will have a lunch meeting with Mr. Narumi tomorrow." Yuu told us as we pack up out gadget and guitars after our daily practice.

"About?" I asked.

"You'll find out." Hotaru said with a glimmer in her eyes.

The band has been here for two weeks. And we are practicing hard for this battle of the bands in which Natsume challenged us. I don't wanna be his slave! And worse, I don't want my band mates to be his slave all because he has this unreasonable grudge towards me. So these past two weeks, we were practicing everyday, and I also sing them some new songs I composed.

"Anna let me help you with that." Kitsuneme said as he carried Anna's guitar and effects board for her and left me with out saying goodbye. Mochu immediately imitated Kitsuneme's action ang carried Nobara's bass for her and dragged her. Nonoko eventually followed them. All of them didn't bother staying behind with me! Just because they have their own love lives? Sigh.

"What's wrong Mikan?" Yuu asked me.

"Nothing." I let another sigh escape.

"What are you thinking?" Hotaru asked me.

"It's just, I'm feeling so left out seeing my band mates have their own love lives. I mean look at them! They didn't even wait for me." I explained with another sigh.

"You can't hurry love." Hotaru told me.

"Isn't that a song?" Yuu asked her.

"Yes."

"I'm not hurrying love!" I said defensively. "It's just that, I feel like I'm an abnormal girl just because I never had a serious crush."

"That's because you're so dense and childish." Hotaru said.

"I'm not!"

"See." She pointed out.

"Ugh! Just because sooo many rich guys love you and all that." I retorted frustrated at how she can't see my point.

"I don't like them and what have they got to do with the conversation we had?" Hotaru replied emotionlessly.

"Mikan. You're not the only one who never had a serious crush all her life." Yuu comforted me. "Yeah? How can say that huuuuuh?" I asked him as I pressed the elevator button.

"I've never felt that way all my life too!" he said proudly. "I never had the time to look at girls in a different way. So don't feel bad anymore." Yuu said.

I laughed at how ridiculous and stupid the things I'm thinking are. "You're right." I said.

"Don't worry about it." Yuu said as we climbed down the elevator.

"And don't forget your lunch meeting. It is very important." Hotaru reminded me.

I stayed up all night composing a song after that.

****

"OH NO! I TOTALLY FORGOT MY LUNCH MEETING!" It was almost 11:55 when I saw my wall clock. I have been so occupied with the new song I'm working on that I didn't bother to change out of my denim shorts, pink shirt and pink Chucks and immediately ran out of my unit making sure I had my key with me.

I turned too fast that I bumped into someone.

"Ow! Im so- Oh. It's you."

"Bumping to me to get my attention eh? That's cheap, _POLKA._" The guy who I bumped into, my neighbor, and pervert guy was Natsume Hyuuga.

"What makes you- ARGH! DON'T HAVE TIME FOR JERKS LIKE YOU!" I said as I dashed for the elevator.

"Good afternoon everyone, Mr. Narumi. Sorry I'm late!" I said as I arrived 10 minutes late.

"I told you NOT to forget." Hotaru scolded me.

"I'm sorry, I was working on a new song." I explained as I sat at my usual couch place.

"Well, your new song is on time, cause you need to record an album!" Mr. Narumi said with a smile.

Silence engulfed the booth. Anna who was eating left her fork halfway to her mouth, causing the white pasta to slide down back to the plate. Nonoko slowly swallowed what she was eating and Nobara looked up from her plate. Yuu had that proud smile on his face while Hotaru is still looking gruff.

"A-a-a-a an a-album?" I asked anxiously.

"Your debut album." Mr. Narumi confirmed.

"A-album?"

"Your album." He confirmed again.

"An album. I can't believe it." I said as I flopped back to my seat.

"When can you start recording? We want the battle of the bands to be the album's launch. And we target to atleast release 3 singles before the battle of the bands." Mr. Narumi said.

"Wow! Sounds good. Thank you." I told him. "Guys, can we do the recording this week starting today?" I asked my band mates' opinion.

"Sure."

"No prob."

"Kay."

"I guess we'll start after this meal!" I told him with a huge smile.

"That's good! Well, I'm finished with the business, and so with the meal. See you guys later. I still have another lunch meeting. Yuu, Hotaru, I leave them to your hands now!" with that, Mr. Narumi went out while skipping happily and humming a tune which sounded like the Minuet in G.

We proceeded straight to the Tower A's 64th floor recording studio. While we were walking along the hallway, I saw Digitally Manipulated practicing in one of the recording rooms.

"Hotaru, why are they there?" I asked.

"All the bands we manage use the studios of this floor." She replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"REALLY?!?" I asked shocked.

"Oh yeah! Mikan! Still Fire owns that one." Anna told me as she pointed at the room we are passing by. And sure enough, I see Koko and Kitsuneme head banging with their guitars, Mochu hitting his drums and Ruka who was standing still, and well, a Natsume Hyuuga, hand cupping the mike.

"You also manage Still Fire?" I asked Hotaru shocked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Hey Hotaru? Can we visit Still Fire? Since they're on the same floor and all." Anna asked politely.

"Okay. Just be back on time for your recording part." Hotaru agreed.

"Thank you!" They replied as they open the door leading to another hallway.

"I wanna come too! I wanna hear that arrogant Hyuuga sing!" I told Hotaru.

"No." and with that she dragged me to our studio.

"Why not?" I asked pleadingly.

"The shred goes first, then the lead, bass then drums. After the accompaniment, we record the vocals. Then back up vocals." Hotaru said.

"Fine, then, after I record the rhythm, can I go watch them?" I asked with a smile as I plugged my Epiphone SG.

"Yes."

"Oh, and could I sing along too?" I asked Hotaru who was on the other room already.

"It won't be recorded yet." She told me over my headphones.

"But this is a new song I composed last night! I want to surprise them. Please Hotaru. Can we not like just delete the part of the vocals later or edit it?" I said to Hotaru pleadingly.

"Fine." Hotaru said.

_Tell me where our time went_

_And if it was time well spent_

_Just don't let me fall asleep_

_Feeling empty again_

_Cause I fear I might break_

_And I fear I can't take it_

_Tonight I'll lie awake_

_Feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_Now that I'm losing hope_

_And there's nothing else to show_

_For all the days that we spent_

_Carry away from home_

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_I'm sitting all alone_

_Feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_Without you_

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_But I'm sitting all alone_

_Feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_You're better off without me_

"I think that's a one-take. Do you want to listen?" I heard Hotaru's voice over the headphones.

"Yeah." I was starting to feel anxious. And I can hear the guitar.

"Uh, I think it's alright now. Can I revise what I did if I doesn't match any of the other's part?" I asked Hotaru. "Sure." Hotaru's voice said over the headphones.

"Yay! So can I go to Still Fire now?" I asked as I dropped my guitar to the stand.

"Uh. Do you have some paper there? I'll just write the chords and lyrics."

"Call Anna." Hotaru told me as I hanged the paper with the chords and the title of the song over the mike stand. With that, I dashed to Still Fire's studio.

Without bothering to knock, I opened the studio's door.

"Mikan!" Koko and Kitsuneme jumped on me and we ended up on the floor, caught in a wrestling match.

"He- Hey! Hey!" I said as I pushed both of them off me. A loud laughter erupted from everyone.

"You hit real hard for a girl." Koko said as he rolled on the floor laughing.

"You hit a girl, hard! My back hurts. I think I bumped my head on the floor." I said as I stood up. "Anyway, Anna, it's your turn now."

"Why so soon?" Kitsuneme asked with a pout. "It has only been, like, fifteen minutes."

"Oh no! Mikan did a one-take!" Koko accused.

"Well, I was too excited to see you guys play! And besides, I'll be returning for the vocals. So you better get your asses there and play me a song!" I said as I hit them both hard on the head not so playfully.

"Aw, anyway, see you guys later." Anna said with a defeated smile as she exit.

I sat on the couch and I observed Ruka who was holding this wood-colored with a light stripe in the middle bass with a 'W' on the end. WARWICK!

"Whoa Ruka! Is that a Warwick?" I stood up and ran to him immediately.

"Y-yeah." He replied.

"Wow!" I ran to him as I looked at the beauty of his bass. "What model?"

"Corvette $$ NT Bubinga" He said.

I looked at his reaction with a smile. He must be very proud he can own a Warwick. But as I looked up he looked away.

"Is this made in Germany?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes." He said looking at another thing.

"Mikan! You're frightening him!" Koko said with a laugh while rolling on the floor.

"Wha-?"

"Hey polka dots. You're a mere audience so get you butt out here and go worship us in a corner." Natsume said as he shoved Kitsuneme a Les Paul.

"Whoa Kitsuneme! Is that yours?" I said as I ran over to him but someone grabbed the end of my pink shirt.

"Hold it. Didn't I tell you to go in a corner and worship us?" Natsume said. I furiously tagged for my shirt.

"Let go! I wanna se-"

"We're gonna PRACTICE now. Since this is what we want to do. So go ahead and do what you want to do and don't disturb us cause we're not disturbing you!" He said angrily.

He tugged on my shirt once pulling me closer to him. He smells like… before I could I indentify what he smell liked, he pushed me so hard I landed flat on my face.

"Ow! Dammit!" I said and without a care, Koko played his part as he stepped on his heavy metal distortion effects. Soon, everyone followed.

My thoughts were interrupted with a growl from the microphone. I turned to look at Natsume. Wow. He can sure scream.

_Here I am, once again. Just like a pack of wolves._

_The skies were once paved with gold, now they rain on us all._

_I've made my bed, so I'll lie in it._

_I've dug my grave so I'll die in it._

_"Tell all my friends I said goodbye, clenched teeth and fluttering eyes"_

_I can't go on like this._

_"Tell all my friends I said goodbye, clenched teeth and fluttering eyes"_

_I can't go on like this._

_Just like the living dead, I've got a taste for something._

_And I don't want it, I just need it._

_And I can't believe that it's getting harder just to feel alive._

_It's getting harder just to feel alive._

_Curtains close; take a bow. I think we fooled all of them now._

_Who you are, what you say, what you do each and every single day._

_I've made my bed, so I'll lie in it._

_I've dug my grave, so God help me die in it._

_Just like the living dead, I've got a taste for something._

_And I don't want it, I just need it._

_And I can't believe that..._

_Just like the living dead, I've got a taste for something._

_And I don't want it, I just need it._

_And I can't believe that..._

_And I dug my grave, so I'll lie in it. (Lie in it, lie in it)_

_I've made my bed, so I'll die in it. (Die in it)_

_I dug my grave_

_I dug my grave_

_I'd rather live, than live forever!_

_I'm knocking on Death's door, but you're already dead._

_It's either now, or fucking never._

_And that night, we meant every word we said._

_All I can say..._

_All I can say for sure is, we're coming out tonight._

_All I can say for sure is, we're coming up tonight._

_Just like the living dead,_

_Just like the living dead,_

_Just like the living dead, I've got a taste for something._

_And I don't want it, I just need it._

_And I can't believe that..._

_Just like the living dead, I've got a taste for something._

_And I don't want it, I just need it._

_And I can't believe that..._

_Just like the living dead, I've got a taste for something._

_And I don't want it, I just need it._

_And I can't believe that it's getting harder just to feel alive._

_It's getting harder just to feel alive._

I was completely silent.

This band is so hardcore!

"That was… gob smacking! Awesome! Totally HARDCORE!" I wailed after a few seconds.

"Admitting defeat this early now are we?" Natsume butted in.

"NO!" I said.

"Not too late to back down." Natsume said with a smirk as he walked out the door with his hand on his pocket..

"Dammit! I'll never do that!"

"Hey Mikan! What have you done to Natsume?" Kitsuneme said with an amused grin.

"What? I didn't even-"

"He never talks to girls!" Koko said while laughing maniacally. Kitsuneme joined him.

"Guys! You shouldn't tell her things like that!" Ruka said defending Natsume.

"Why not? Remember Misaki? Natsume absolutely hates her! She tried to talk to him. She was just about to open her mouth, he walked out! Men, that was funny, Misaki's facial expression was so… unpaintable!" Koko said, as he laughed harder.

"So? What do I have to do with this?" I asked confused.

"Dude! He's actually talking to you!" Koko said smacking me in the head.

"I don't get it." I said plainly as I returned the smack he gave me with all the strength I can muster.

"Eh! Don't mind them!" Ruka said as he ran towards the direction.

"Don't mind the both of them. They totally hate girls so much they can't even talk to them. It was really a miracle he's teasing you!" Koko said with another laugh.

"I don't think that's a good thing. I prefer it if Natsume wouldn't talk to me." I said depressed.

"Well, you must have really done something to attract his attention and make him talk to a girl." Kitsuneme said.

"MIKAAAAAN!" Anna suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "How dare you record a beautiful new song we haven't heard!" Anna said as she playfully smacked my head.

"EH! YOU HAVE A NEW SONG?" Nonoko and Nobara, who were silently seated on the couch, suddenly stood up.

"Yeah! It's so nice that I'm thinking of a lead right now!" Anna said. Nonoko and Nobara immediately dashed to the other room.

"Wait!" Mochu said as he ran after Nobara, followed by Kitsuneme and Koko.

"So I'm left alone here, huh?" I screamed angrily to the empty room.

* * *

I remembered my band's recording. I need to be absent from school for a week just to record a few original songs for our school. And I had these "HEY! I DON'T KNOW THE CHORDS!" and "I NEVER HEARD OF THIS SONG! NOBODY PLAYED IT FOR ME!", moments. I always, always, end up screaming in the mike to our music producer and blabbing "I-I'm so sorry, I don't know the song" or "I'm not sure with the chords" and it's embarrassing. And at the end of the day, I just say, "nobody notices the bass anyway" gloomily.

Anyway, just sharing…

P.S. look, I'm not so sure if I still care about reviews =)) I think I just want to publish my story =))

Songs used by...

Mikan: Pressure by Paramore

Natsume: The Comedown by Bring Me The Horizon


	9. Chapter 9

My greatest gratitude towards

babee-angel

mikiramen

shachenta

yhuraddictionx3

Thank you sooooo much for reviewing!

* * *

CHAPTER 09

It's the second day of recording. It's morning and I decided to prepare my own breakfast. I decided to open my unit's kitchen-dining window and get a skyscraper's air.

I placed a flower vase that Tsubasa has given me last night in the middle of my dinning table. As I turn my back, a crashing sound filled my ears and I turned to see the vase that Tsubasa has given me on the floor and on top of it was an unmoving sparrow.

"WHAT THE!" I quickly grabbed the sparrow. It was bleeding. Its wing was in a very weird shape. I looked at the eyes and it was still blinking. Good, it's still alive.

I quickly ran outside. I banged on Anna, Nonoko and Nobara's door but there was no answer.

"HELP!" I screamed through their doors. Then I heard the creaking sound of an opening door. I turned around and it was Ruka.

"RUKA! Help!" I told him as I ran towards him. "There's an injured bird that crash-landed on my apartment!" I exclaimed as I showed him a trembling sparrow on my hands.

"Get in." He hurriedly told me as he opened his door wider for me. The first thing I noticed was that there was a rabbit lying on the floor. "Hey, watch out for my rabbits. You can sit wherever." He told me as he entered the bathroom only to comeback with a first aid kit.

"So how did he exactly land on your unit?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I just left my window open the _CRASH! _And I turned only to find a broken vase and an injured sparrow." I explained.

He was silently tending the wounds of the bird. "Shouldn't we get him to the vet?" I asked nervously.

"We'll give him a first aid first, then vet." He said.

"Oh." I said as I examined his very concentrated face. His eyes were really tantalizing. I took a deep breath and I inhaled the scent of fresh laundry. It must be Ruka. I shook my thoughts and looked at what he's doing. He seems to know how to tend animals.

"It looks like you really know what you're doing." I told him with a smile.

"I wanted to be a vet." He said and then he looked at me with a shocked expression.

"What?" I asked him nervously.

"Don't tell that to anyone." He said with a grim expression on his face.

"Okay. But why not?"

"Its just that, I never wanted this life. I- I wanted to be a vet. But Natsume wanted to- Nevermind." He said as he returned to aiding the sparrow.

"Natsume wanted what?" I pried.

"Let's get him to the vet." Ruka said as he stood up. I took the gesture as a sign that he doesn't want to talk about it.

"Hey Ruka! Can I bring your rabbit?" I said as I noticed the rabbit that was lying on my foot. I carried it with me.

"Fine." He said.

I followed Ruka who was carrying the sparrow in his hand gently.

"How are we going to the vet?" I asked him anxiously. I haven't explored New York yet and I don't know the zig zags and all those.

"My ride." He replied casually.

Ruka hopped off as soon as the elevator doors opened to reveal the ground floor. We walked towards the basement parking. I trailed Ruka until we stopped by gold Saab 9-3 convertible.

"Uhhh, is this the ride?" I asked.

"Yes." He said as he opened the passenger door.

****

"WOOOOOOOW!"

We were riding around New York. It's vintage structure gives of a feeling of elegance. I cannot help but be amazed. And even if Ruka has been scolding me since I decided to stand up from my seat and sit on the head rest of the seat.

"HELLO NEW YORK CITY!" I screamed at the people who were standing rooted on the ground, probably checking out Ruka's ride. Probably because I'm a girl with a bunny sitting over my head.

"SAKURA! I said take care of Bunny and not put her on danger!" Ruka said, panic written all over his face.

"Sorry!" I said as I place Bunny on my lap.

"And will you please sit?" He commanded.

"Sorry!" I said as I took my seat and fastened my seat belt back with a giggle. "It's just that I haven't even explored New York since I've arrived." I said with a laugh. "Well, just once." I told him though I doubted if he was listening. "I just saw the route towards Times Square but it was night time." I smiled at the memory "The neon lights of the city and the noisy crowd waiting outside for Digitally Manipulated, what a memory!" I squealed at his face.

"Yeah, this life is pretty amazing isn't it?" he said with a grin that looks like he was suppressing.

"Uh Ruka, may I ask you something?" I said as I leaned towards him, hugging Bunny.

"What?" He said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Why did you stop your smile?" I asked seriously.

"When?"

"Just now." I replied as I played with Bunny on my lap.

"What made you say that?" he said furiously.

"Well, its just that, just now, I saw your lips curve up for a sec then the next looks like a crooked straight face. Like you were straining yourself to smile." I said sadly. "Why?"

"Natsume." He said sadly as we stopped. I looked around and saw a clinic with many animals.

"Why stop your smile for him? He's a jerk!" I scolded him gruffly.

"He's not! You don't even know him. You wouldn't understand him. He's been through hell all his life!" Ruka said as he cautiously carried the sparrow hurriedly to the vet. I sighed and followed him shortly.

"Well, there's nothing left to treat. You've done more than a first aid." I heard the vet say to Ruka when I entered.

"Seriously, why do you always bother to come here? I know you even know some things about animals that I don't! " The vet said with a laugh. "Seriously Ruka." The doctor added in a friendly manner.

"And who's this lady?" The vet said, acknowledging my presence. "Neighbor." Ruka replied curtly.

"Oh. Well, I guess she's fine now." The vet said as he handed Ruka the sparrow.

Ruka immediately left without another word and jumped on the driver's seat of his Saab. I imitated the action.

"Wow. So you can already be a vet, Ruka-pyon." I said with delight.

"What do you mean 'Ruka-_pyon_'?" He said angrily and turning a bit red. He turned the key to the ignition and shifted the gear.

"Well, you love animals up to the point of wanting to become a vet." I said, happy to see him reacting.

"So what's with the _pyon_ huh?" he said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Nothing. It's just a hopping sound." I said playfully.

"I KNOW WHAT PYON IS! Why call me that?!" He said.

"Well, it's so cute." I said as I smiled.

"Don't call men cute!" he said angrily.

"Okay, but I'll still call you Ruka-pyon." I said happily as I cooed Bunny.

Somehow, there's this thing my heart is experiencing. I just don't know what it is, but I know it has something to do with this blonde boy beside me, who seems to be a good person. I smiled at the thought. Not really caring he's throwing tantrums at me.

****

When Ruka and I arrived back at the building, Hotaru was waiting for me with a very scary expression on her face.

Shoot. I forgot the recording.

"H-hi Ho-" I started but she cut me off.

"Did you forget that you have a recording at 1 PM?" she said and the atmosphere became heavy.

"Uh, you see, a thing happened-"

"I don't care what happened. This is you _job_ now Mikan. Be professional! I even tried calling you. You're not answering." Hotaru said. Oh yeah, I didn't take my phone with me.

"It was an emergency! See there's a bird-"

"Bird? So you prioritize birds than your job?" Hotaru said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, it's a living thing! It needed to be ran to the vet. It was an emergency." I said defensively. "Don't you agree with me, Ruka-pyon?" I turned to him for support.

"Y-yeah."

"Anyway. You've already wasted two hours just because of a bird. Just go to the studio already." Hotaru said as she hopped in the elevator. We followed.

"Here Ruka-pyon. Thanks for making me take care of Bunny. Please take care of Birdie for me." I said as I handed him Bunny.

"S-sure." He said.

"Stupid Hotaru. So heartless. Doesn't care for animals." I mumbled. Ruka chuckled.

"I heard that." Hotaru said as she shot me with her _idiot gun_. "OW!"

"Hotaru!" I screamed.

****

"Wow, we've already recorded twelve tracks." Yuu said. Today is our fourth day of recording. I sat on a couch in our recording studio's booth. Then after her, I was playing _Supermarket Mania _in my iPhone while waiting for my turn. And I just finished recording. I still have plenty of time to kill. Damn its so boring.

"Its so boring!" I screamed, as intolerance of the boredom possessed me.

"Why don't you go out and explore New York?" Yuu suggested. "We can do all the vocals in the evening instead."

"I'd like that." I said as I headed towards the Still Fire studio where Nonoko and Nobara were killing time with Kistuneme, Koko and Mochu. There was no practice, they just like to hang around and jam there.

"I'm so bored." I said as I flopped down on their sofa. "Hey, could you guys come with me? I'm gonna explore New York." I told them.

"Sorry I just did." Nobara said shyly.

"WHAT THE! You, you didn't take me!" I said immediately standing up from the sofa.

"Well, Mochu ask-"

"So you all had a tour-around-NY date?" I said furiously as I went out of the studio and headed for the elevator lift alone.

I pressed the down button and waited for the elevator. After a couple of minutes, it opened revealing a Ruka all alone.

"RUKA-PYON!" I said as I hopped in and grabbed his wrist, pressed the ground floor button and immediately closed the elevator door.

"SAKURA! WHAT THE HELL!" He exclaimed.

"I need company." I said with a laugh. "Your band mates stole my friends!"

"What the hell! To where anyway?" He asked.

"Around New York." I said with an expectant smile. "And don't think I'll let you go. I don't wanna be alone in this scary new town!" I said and the elevator made a small '_ting!' _sound and we dashed off towards the bus station.

"Dammit! Sakura! I didn't bring much money with me!" Ruka exclaimed as we got off the bus.

"It's alright. We're not gonna take so long anyway."

"NYAAA!" Ruka said as we passed by an electronics store where loud music was playing. He dragged me away from it quickly.

"WHAT?" I screamed as I furiously as I struggled to make him let go of my wrist, which he didn't do, leaving me with the final option: biting his hand. As I did, I ran back to the electronics shop and there I discovered why.

It was a music video of Still Fire.

The video was black and white. They were playing in the middle of a mosh pit. People were touching them. Especially Natsume who was already drowning in a sea of people, mainly girls.

"SAA-KURAA!" Ruka pleaded.

"Quiet Ruka-pyon! I'm starting to love that band over there!" I said as I pointed to one of the many TV's that has the same film playing.

_Last night we dressed to our best,_

_And drank 'til there was nothing left._

_I walked you home, you held my hand_

_We fucked away the rest of the night_

"Wow Ruka-pyon! Look, a boy hit your head!" I shrieked.

"I didn't notice. Sakura, please stop torturing me!" He said with a sigh.

"I'm not torturing you."

_Take my hand_

_For this is my revenge._

_This is my revenge._

_For every second lost._

_This is my revenge!_

_This is my revenge!_

_This is my revenge!_

_This is my..._

_This is my revenge!_

_This is my..._

_(For every second)_

_Sleep has stole_

_And sweetie, I've got to say_

_That I'm really not worth the time of your day._

_I guess when when we left each other for the first time_

_We didn't think goodbye would be our new favorite line._

The end of the video was that everyone jumped on them and causing them to drown on the crowd.

"Wow. Who taught of that idea?" I said as I left the front of the electronics shop.

"It wasn't taught. They just shoot us on one of our gigs." Ruka said with a sigh.

"So that actually happened?" I asked him.

"Yes."

We walked around New York, not really entering any shops. We talked and talked and I got to know a little bit of Ruka and Still Fire.

"I think we should go back now Sakura." Ruka said as we walked around Central Park at the sunset.

"I think so too. I still need to record the vocals and all. And Hotaru said be back before the sun goes down." I said and as if on cue, my iPhone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mikan. The sun is setting down in around twenty minutes. You should be back here before it completely disappears." Hotaru immediately said and hanged the phone.

"OH NO RUKA-PYON! THE SUN IS SETTING DOWN IN TWENTY MINUTES! HOTARU WILL KILL ME!" I said as I dragged him to the taxi bay.

****

"Watch me record Ruka-pyon!" I said as our elevator went up.

"When?" he asked.

"Now." And with a ting, the elevator door opened.

"Good, you're on time." Hotaru said through the speaker as soon as I entered the recording studio.

"Yeah. Congratulate us." I said as I wore the headphone.

"I can see you brought Nogi." Hotaru's voice said over the headphone.

"Yeah. We're now friends!" I said happily through the mike.

I heard an incoherent mumbling on the background of the recording booth.

"Don't care. Anyway. You'll be starting immediately. In three. Three."

I took a deep breath.

"Two."

"One."

_I am the girl you know_

_Can't look you in the eye_

_I am the girl you know_

_So sick I can not try _

_I am the one you want_

_Can't look you in the eye_

_I am the girl you know_

_I lie and lie and lie_

_I'm Miss World_

_Somebody kill me_

_Kill me pills_

_No one cares, my friend_

_My friend_

I suddenly felt the urge to dance, and I did.

_I'm Miss World_

_Watch me break and_

_Watch me burn_

_No one is listening, my friend_

_Yeah_

_And I've made my bed_

_I'll lie in it_

_I've made my bed_

_I'll die in it_

_I've made my bed_

_I'll lie in it_

_I've made my bed_

_I'll die in it_

_Kill girls watch_

_When I eat ether_

_Suck me under_

_Maybe forever, my friend_

_Yeah_

_I've made my bed_

_I'll lie in it_

_I've made my bed_

_I'll die in it_

_I've made my bed_

_I'll lie in it_

_I've made my bed_

_I'll cry in it_

_And I've made my bed_

_I'll lie in it_

_I've made my bed_

_I'll cry in it_

_I've made my bed_

_I'll die in it_

_I've made my bed_

_I'll lie in it, my friend_

_I am the girl you know_

_Can't look you in the eye..._

_**-RUKA-**_

And as I look behind this glass, I felt for the first time in my whole life this feeling of not wanting to let this girl out of my sight. The girl singing her heart out on the other side of the room is really one of a kind.

I must resist. I must be happy only when Natsume is happy.

* * *

And so… I had many comments about that band thing… Was it really so unbelievable that I used to be in a band? HAHA.

Anyway.

I swear, I love the next chapter so much. So I'll update soon. Haha


	10. Chapter 10

I give gratitude towards:

ShoujoAnimeFanatic13

babee-angel

tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08

Mikiramen

Luckystar222

And most especially:

An Identified Nobody who made me realize that I've not been sharing my music at all.

So the songs I've used:

**chapter 1**: Redemption by Renfue

**chapter 2:** Let the Flames Begin by Paramore

**chapter 3:** Cannonball by The Breeders

**chapter 4, 5 and 6:** Born For This by Paramore

**chapter 7:** Break Out! Break Out by All Time Low

**chapter 8:** Pressure by Paramore (used by Mikan) and The Comedown by Bring Me The Horizon (used by Natsume)

**chapter 9:** Off The Heezay by Bring Me The Horizon (used by Natsume) and Miss World by Hole (used by Mikan)

and most of all, **chapter 10:** Cassie by Flyleaf

I warn you, if you hate deathcore, don't listen to Bring Me The Horizon. Though I really love this band!

CHAPTER 10

_**-RUKA-**_

"Ruka. What's up with you?" Natsume asked me while we were inside the elevator going down for breakfast.

"Nothing." I answered unconsciously.

"You seemed preoccupied." Natsume said blankly.

"I-I d-do?" I stammered involuntarily, which naturally occurs when I'm mad, defensive, scared, nervous, or trying to lie. And right now, I'm stammering because I'm lying to my best friend because the truth is, my mind is occupied by that childish auburn haired, Mikan Sakura.

"You're lying." Natsume said.

With a ting, the elevator door opened, showing us the hallway towards one of the building's restaurant.

"I-I I'm not!" I blurted as I followed him out.

"What are you so occupied about anyway?" He said, ignoring a girl, which took a photo of us.

"Have you heard from Aoi?" I asked in desperation of changing the topic.

"Yes." Thank God he knows that I don't want to talk about it.

We took a seat at our usual couch. I took my order of waffles to the waitress and as Natsume was saying his, I noticed a girl wearing a light blue shirt with a huge white cartoon bunny print, denim shorts and high cut vans. Apparantly, this was the girl that has been causing my lack of sleep for three nights now.

"Why are you turning red because of that polka-dotted panty girl, who is very ignorant of the real world?" Natsume asked me.

"H-huh." I tried my best to act innocent.

"What's with her anyway?" Natsume said as he looked at me.

"I don't know."

"Why did you turn…"

"I wonder if Ruka-pyon is already there." Her very much audible (or rather loud) voice filled my ears, drowning what Natsume had been saying.

"Ruka-pyon?" Natsume asked with a chuckle. "Since when did you become a hopping Ruka?" he gave out another chuckle.

"Hi Ruka-pyon, good morning!" Sakura said smiling brightly at me. Shit I can feel myself turning red. "Good morning Natsume!" she acknowledged his presence.

"G-good morning Sakura." I murmured.

"Oh, so you're actually friends now with Ruka?" The drummer of DM (Digitally Manipulated) said. What was his name again? Tsubaki?

"Oh yes Tsubasa! He was actually the one who gave me a tour around NY!" Mikan said to him.

Ah. Tsubasa…

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked them gruffly.

"I just came over to say good morning." Sakura replied to him with a smile.

"It was a good morning until your noisy and screechy pipe hole came bursting and disturbed us with that shadow of yours." Natsume retorted.

"So rude! Anyway, I wont argue cause I'm in a very good mood today. Goodbye, jerk." She said as she turned around.

"Oh! And one more thing." She said as she turned to us again. "Come to our gig later Ruka-pyon!" She said with a smile as she handed us a flyer.

I looked at the flyer then at Natsume, then back at the flyer, then Natsume. Flyer. Natsume. Flyer. Natsu-

"What the hell! Stop that." He said blankly.

"Sorry." I said as I pocketed the flier.

"Are you going?" He asked me as he had a mouthful of his soup. I then stuffed a waffle in my mouth so that it'd be full and I don't have to reply with words. I shook my head a little.

"You can if you want to." He said while looking away.

****

"What did you put in my food to make me come here?" Natsume said.

"I just knocked in your room to say I'm bored. It was you who came out and drove here." I pointed out, clearly annoyed by his stupidity.

"I feel like going here anyway." he told me as we went downstairs and entered and underground club in which served as our stage for quite a while before. "She really interests me." He said in an audible whisper.

Darkness engulfed us as soon as we closed the door and party music filled our ears. The smell of burning cigarettes, marijuana, and cocaine filled my nose.

"You do realize that you can't drink right?" I told Natsume. "Why not?" Natsume said as he grabbed a bottle of beer. "You can drive." He said after he took a straight shot and threw the bottle on someone.

"So you want to have all the booze and I get to be the good boy who drives you back?" I snapped at him.

"Shut up. I know that you wanted to go here and watch that girl." He said as he straight a bottle.

I am caught red-handed.

"There's really something about that girl." Natsume said as he faced the stage. By now, I can see her setting up her effects board. Then she stood up in front of the mike. Without any introduction, their band played.

The crowd suddenly moved towards the stage. And the dancing crowd became a mosh.

_The question asked in order_

The two guitarists stopped, and the bass line was clearly heard. Sakura clutched the mike, letting go of her guitar.

"Go Nobara! I love you!" I heard Mochu, who I spotted, was on the front row.

_To save her life or take it_

_The answer no to avoid death_

_The answer yes would make it_

Mikan then strummed on her guitar again. She sure does have PR.

_Do you believe in God_

_Written on the bullet_

_Say yes to pull the trigger_

_Do you believe in God_

_Written on the bullet_

_And Cassie pulled the trigger_

"Great drummer, for a girl." I took note. "Yeah isn't she amazing?" a voice behind me suddenly said. I turned and found Koko and Kitsuneme.

"What are you doing here?"

"Watching my girlfriend. Duh."

_All heads are bowed in silence_

_To remember her last sentence_

_She answered him knowing what would happen_

_Her last words still hanging in the air_

_In the air_

_Do you believe in God_

_Written on the bullet_

_Say yes to pull the trigger_

_Do you believe in God_

_Written on the bullet_

_And Cassie pulled the trigger_

Sakura let go of her guitar again, this time she knelt the leaned towards the crowd and sang.

_How many will die_

_I will die_

_I, I will say yes_

"Did she just…" Kitsuneme asked shocked.

"She. Screamed?" I said. Unbelievable. Not bad a scream for a girl.

After she screamed, she then stood up again and played her guitar.

_Do you believe in God_

_Written on the bullet_

_Say yes to pull the trigger_

_Do you believe in God_

_Written on the bullet_

_And Cassie pulled the trigger_

_Do you believe in God_

_Do you believe in God_

_Do you believe in God_

They stopped playing. Sakura clutched the mike again

"_And I will pull the trigger"_ she sang slowly, dramatically. "We are, the Technicolor Dolls!" she then introduced as they started another song.

For five songs, all I did was stare at her, how she stood out among her band mates. Maybe because she's the singer, I'm not sure. But, what she was doing, feels like it's really in her nature.

After their set was finished, I sat on the bar beside Natsume, who has drunk atleast six bottles of beer already. I ordered a bottle too, my first and last for the night, since I am now responsible for Natsume.

"Ruka-pyon! I thought you wouldn't come!"

I turned around and I saw her coming towards me. She then invited herself to take a seat beside me.

"How did we do?" She asked.

"Uh…" I don't know what to say. She's supposed to be our enemy!

"I think we messed up. We didn't take it seriously you see." She said with a giggle.

I wanted to say 'You did great actually, you exceeded our expectation.' But I can't say that, I can feel Natsume glaring at her.

"You need to do better than that if you want to beat us." Natsume said as he took a gulp of who-knows-how-he-had beer.

"Oh. I guess we need to be a bit serious." She said with a sigh. "Hey! Can I have a vodka?" Sakura said to the bartender.

"Thanks for coming Ruka-pyon!" she said as she drank her alcohol.

"I-I d-didn't come here for you." I told her not really looking at her.

"I thought so too." She smiled at me. "But you're still here." She added. "And that's worth a thanks already."

_**-Mikan-**_

"Hey Mikan! We're gonna ditch this bar already!" Someone poked me and I saw Anna and Kitsuneme walking out arms around each other being followed by Nonoko and Koko.

"Then who am I gonna ride with?!" I exclaimed as I fished for my iPhone to text Hotaru, but then, she already sent me a message.

"I already brought home your things."

"So she left?!" I practically screamed. "How dare- Argh!" I furiously looked for Nobara's number.

"He-hello?" She said to the other line.

"Nobara! Where are you?" I screamed over the noisy crowd.

"I- I already went home with Hotaru." She said groggily.

"Hey! You left me? And you're sleeping right now?" I asked incredulously.

"I thought you were with Ruka."

"I am with Ruka but I'm not gonna ride home with him!" I exclaimed. I saw Ruka look at me. This is embarrassing. I turned my back on him. "Dammit! Do you atleast know what station should I get off?" I said clearly annoyed.

"I'm so sorry Mi… _yaaawn." _

"Nobara! Hey Nobara! Don't s-" and next thing I knew, she hung up on me!

"She hung up on me!" I said to Ruka-pyon as I raised my phone and pointed at the screen that said, "Call ended". I sighed as I pocketed my phone.

"Hey Ruka, do you know what station I should get off to return home?" I asked him.

****

And now, I am going down stairs, only to find the subway already closed.

"DAMMIT!" I screamed. It was 1 AM. Nobody is in the street to hear me shouting tantrums over the subway entrance, which is by the way, CLOSED.

"DAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!" I dare scream out loud to the empty streets of Queens.

"Hey! Weren't you that vocalist who played in Lonely Hearts?" a guy who was passing by said through his car window.

"Yeah."

"Do you wanna hitch a ride?" he said.

"To Manhattan?" I asked.

"Hop in!" he said as he opened his door.

_**-NATSUME-**_

"Ugh. Ruka, pull over." I said as I opened the door without really caring much if the car was moving.

I then hopped of the street and ran towards the nearest trashcan located beside the staircase going down the subway where I threw my guts out. I felt an arm patting my back, giving me another urge to puke.

"I told you not to drink too much." Ruka said as he handed me some water, which, I used for gargling. I spit the water to the trash and took a gulp of a fresh one. Ruka handed me a menthol candy and I gladly took it as I threw the water bottle and candy wrapper to the trashcan.

"Thanks." I said. As we were headed to the car, we saw a car that was shaking wildly, and there was a screaming sound.

"HELP! HELP!" Someone from the inside said.

"That sounds familiar." I said blurrily as I tried to put my finger on where did I hear that screechy voice.

"NATSUME! RUKA-PYON!"

"SAKURA!" Ruka said as he dashed to the car. I also followed him.

"Ruka-pyon!"

"Dammit! It won't open!" Ruka said as he desperately opened the car door.

"Step aside." I said as I punched the window and opened the lock from the inside. Ruka then opened the car door.

"Let me go!" said Idiot Girl as she kicked the guy furiously. He was already in between her legs, which he is grasping. And the fact that Idiot Girl was wearing a skirt didn't help at all.

"Let her go." I said as I went to the driver side and punched the window open again. I then unlocked the car door and opened it. I grabbed the man and punched him in the face.

_**-RUKA-**_

As soon as Natsume grabbed the man, I pulled Sakura out of the car.

"Are you alright?" I asked as she threw herself at me.

"I have never been scared in my whole life." She sobbed.

"Lets go Ruka!" Natsume said as he ran towards his Mazda MIATA.

Sakura suddenly passed out. Great!

"COME ONE RUKA!" Natsume said as he hopped in the passenger seat.

"We just can't leave her!" I said, and without getting Natsume's opinion, I carried Sakura.

"Where are you gonna seat her now huh? My car's built for two, TWO PEOPLE ONLY!" Natsume said.

_**-NATSUME-**_

"WHAT THE HELL!" I said. I'm just a drunk guy. "Dammit!" I said as Ruka sat on the driver's seat. If I can drive properly, I would have driven instead of carrying this passed out girl on my lap.

"This is what you call 'consequence of drinking too much'." Ruka said, and with that, we drove off to Manhattan.

"So I am the one who'll tolerate the heaviness of this girl for two hours?" I asked. I can feel myself getting sober as the air pass us.

"NYAAAA!" and with that I received a punch on the face.

"What the hell!" I screamed at the girl in my arms.

"N-n-natsume!" the girl said and she hugged me. She was trembling. "Th-thank you!" She said as she cried on my shirt. "Thank you for saving me!" She said with a smile. "Thank you too Ruka-pyon!" she said as she jumped off my lap and hug Ruka.

Wow, carrying her didn't have much effect.

"Thank you guys so much." She said as she sat at me again, eyes filled with tears.

"That's what happen to idiots." I said as I leaned back and enjoyed the highway air.

"I was so scared." Idiot said and she was crying again.

"You just can't trust anyone on the streets Sakura!" Ruka said.

"I'm so sorry." She said and she went into another fit of crying, sobbing, and wailing.

Normally, I would open my door and throw girls off my lap. But there's really something that interests me with this girl.

Okay, so when I reread it, I was like "Oh my God, I suck."

Too many point of views, and they also switched to fast! I was like "I should have written this story in a third person's point of view!"

Sooo, I was thinking of rewriting the story in a third person's point of view.

What do you think?


	11. Chapter 11

I GIVE MY THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING:

Luckystar222

ShoujoAnimeFanatic13

.little silent angel.

babee-angel

mikanxnatsume1228

Mikiramen

Xim-no-writerX

An Identified Nobody

tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08

Thanks for your reviews! I am trying my best to become a better writer. Thank you

CHAPTER 11

_**-MIKAN-**_

"Are you sure you're not dreaming?" Tsubasa asked me as we had our lunch in McDonald's.

"Yes! They really saved me from a rapist!" I said defensively.

"It's just that, those two guys pushes off girls who sit on their laps, literally! And ignore those around them." Kaname said as he shrugged.

"Really? Girls chase after Natsume?" I asked, clearly shocked.

"Yeah! Most of their fan girls wanna make love with them and practically strips their clothes just to be noticed by them. I'm not exaggerating." Misaki said, taking a bite on her cheeseburger.

Again, my friends ditched me since I didn't wake up early therefore; I ended up having lunch with Digitally Manipulated.

"Mikan, you shouldn't do another stupid thing like that! Does Hotaru know this already?" Yuri asked me worriedly.

"Well, I'm not planning to tell her. Its her fault anyway!" I said as I remembered how they ditched me last night. I will never start a conversation with any of them.

"Aw Mikan. Don't worry, we'll be coming tonight so you don't have to worry about your ride and perverted guys anymore." Tsubasa said happily.

"Really? You'll watch me tonight?" I said as excitement filled me.

"Yeah! Besides, the only reason we didn't come yesterday because we had an interview with _Rolling Stones_." He said and then he took a gulp of his Coke.

"Wow! You'll be on THE _Rolling Stone_?" I asked amazed.

"August cover." Kaname said with very gentle smile.

"Wow! I'm dining with next month's cover of THE _Rolling Stone_!" I exclaimed. And the whole McDonald's turned their heads to me.

"Shh Mikan. Keep it down!" Tsubasa said as he stuffed spaghetti in my mouth to quiet me down. "Anyway, where do you want to come anyway?"

"I can't believe you invited us to search for thanksgiving gifts for your _HEROES_!" Tsubasa said with a grudge as we walk down one of Manhattan's streets.

"Anyway, if you were Natsume and Ruka, what would you want?" I asked them.

"A custom Les Paul guitar." Kaname said without a second thought.

"I'm too poor for that!" I countered.

"A new bass string." Yuri suggested.

"Too plain."

"A poster of Black Sabbath!" Misaki said with enthusiasm.

"What if they don't like Black Sabbath?"

"A new effects pedal." Tsubasa said plainly.

"Maybe."

I then decided to go a music shop. There I saw guitars such as Gibson, Ibanez, Fender, Martin and many more.

I looked around not really caring if Tsubasa sat on the drums, Kaname and Misaki picked a guitar and plugged it and Yuri picked up a bass and plugged it.

"Misaki, get it on." Tsubasa screamed after he adjusted the screws of the drums.

Misaki then started with a palm-muted C#minor.

_Should I write myself out of the history books,_

_and mark a place in time for every chance you took? _

_Don't get me wrong I know you've got your life in place -_

_I've yet to take the hint,_

_Some day_

_I'm sure I'll get the picture,_

_and stop waiting up..._

_When it all comes down,_

_to a sunrise on the east side,_

_will you be there to carry home,_

_the remains of my wasted youth,_

_this wasted time on you,_

_has left me shaking 'n waiting,_

_shaking 'n waiting for something more._

And then, more and more people went inside the shop just to watch Digitally Manipulated play. I was amazed on how quickly the shop got full.

_Tonight is alive with the promise of a street-fight,_

_and there's money on the table,_

_that says your cheap-shots won't be able,_

_to break bones._

_I've yet to break a sweat,_

_I'll make your past regret its future._

_Here's to you._

_When it all comes down,_

_to a sunrise on the east side,_

_will you be there to carry home,_

_the remains of my wasted youth,_

_this wasted time on you_

_has left me shaking in waiting,_

_for something more._

_Make all of my decisions for me,_

_I've never taken the fall for deceit,_

_We'll keep a secret if you keep me guessing,_

_The taste of your lips says we shouldn't have met like..._

I should be looking for a gift for Ruka and Natsume. I said as I willed my feet to move and search for the perfect gift. And I found it over the counter.

"Oh my God! This is perfect!" I screeched to no one.

I found a Marshall Mini Guitar Amplifier. Really, it was smaller than I expected.

_Make all of my decisions for me,_

_I've never taken the fall for deceit,_

_We'll keep a secret if you keep me guessing,_

_The taste of your lips says we shouldn't have met like this_

_I can keep a secret if you can keep me guessing,_

_The flavor of your lips is enough to keep me pressing,_

_for more than just a moment of truth between the lies told,_

_to pull ourselves away from the lives we leave back (home)..._

_I can keep a secret if you can keep me guessing,_

_The flavor of your lips is enough to keep me here, keep me here_

"How much?" I asked the clerck.

"$40." He said.

"Give me three." I said as I realized that I don't have an amp of my own. He gave me a heavy paper bag after I gave him the bill.

_When it all comes down,_

_to a sunrise on the east side,_

_will you be there to carry me home?_

_the remains of my wasted youth,_

_this wasted time on you_

_has left me shaking in waiting,_

_for something more._

"And hey, is this compatible with bass? It's Warwick." I asked him.

"Just make sure to lower the volume of the guitar." He advised.

"Okay thanks!" I said as I turned. I realized that Digitally Manipulated weren't playing anymore.

"You chose anything, Mikan?" Yuri asked me.

"Yeah! Look! I got them a mini amp!" I told her as I got one out from the paper bag.

"Wow! I also want one!"

"NATSUME! RUKA-PYON!" I came bursting in their studio. "I have something for you!" I told them as I sat on their studio floor and fished for the amp.

"Here!" I said as I handed them my gifts complete with a thank you letter inside. "Thank you soooo much again! I owe you one. I am in your debt." I said dramatically as I bowed on their feet. "If there's anything you want me to do-"

"Good. We need one. Now carry all these back to my room." Natsume said as he threw me a guitar that was already inside a case. And he dropped the effects board infront of me.

"And also, change the strings. Clean it first before you put the new ones. I want it back by 7 PM or else." he said as he walked out with my present on hand.

"I WILL!" I screamed back. Though I don't wanna be a slave, but this is a way of showing him that I owe him my life.

"Anything I can do for you Ruka-pyon?" I asked him with a smile.

"N-nothing." He said as he followed Natsume.

"Eh Mikan, why do you owe them? Did you destroy one of their cars?" Nonoko asked.

"It's between the three of us." I told her curtly, still mad for ditching me last night. I looked at my watch, it was already past 5 PM, I need to go anyway. And with that I walked out of the studio with the guitar and effects board, a grudge held for my band mates.

"A FUCKING LES PAUL!" I said with a screech after I opened the guitar case. "A FUCKING ROBOT LES PAUL!" I screamed again as I hurriedly took it with me to the couch. I immediately played some songs, savoring the feeling of the strings softness under my fingers. How lovely.

I imagined playing a Les Paul infornt of the crowd. That would be awesome!

I studied its fine finishes. The silver pegs, which has a control for automatic tuning. Its rosewood fingerboard, having those ivory markings on selected frets.

I then started looking for the strings. I searched and searched until I finally concluded that there's none. So I then grabbed my spare Ernie Ball electric strings and the removed the ones attached to the Les Paul, which apparently, is just a press away. I pressed the button for the sixth string and the string immediately loosened.

"WOOOOOW!" I screamed in amazement.

After every string has been removed, I noticed how dirty his guitar was. It looked like its dust was already attached to the paint.

"Natsume doesn't care for you huh?" I said as I hugged the guitar and kissed it.

I cleaned up his guitar. Making sure that the hum bucker pick-ups would be spotless, the in-betweens dustless and the fingerboard as smooth as new.

I then attached the strings. In the middle of attaching the D string, a banging came on my door.

"Wait!" I said as I gently laid the Les Paul on my sofa.

"I told you 7." Natsume said darkly as soon as I opened my door. Am I that short that he needs to look down on me?

"What? Is it 7 already?!?" I asked as I looked at my wall clock. It was almost 8!"

"What have you been doing with my guitar?" He said with a devilish glare as he pushed me aside roughly and let himself in, not really caring if his push landed me on my butt on the floor.

"You alright Sakura?" Ruka (who I didn't notice) said as he helped me up.

"Yes, thanks Ruka-pyon!" I said as I ran to the couch where in Natsume was about to touch his guitar.

"DON'T TOUCH IT YET!" I screamed as I pushed him off. "I'm not done." I said as I sat and resumed my work.

"Tch. What's taking so loooong?" he said impatiently as he sat down on my white sofa, not bothering to take off his shoes.

"Don't you have a gig today, Sakura?"

I almost dropped the Les Paul. I stared at Ruka-pyon and Natsume in horror.

_**-NATSUME-**_

I don't believe this. What am I doing taking this road again? TWO NIGHTS IN A ROW? Dammit! I want some sleep!

"Hey you idiot!" I told the girl who was sitting in the back (which was practically the roof of Ruka's Saab).

"What?" She replied, admitting that she's an idiot.

"You can't seat there. We will get busted." I said.

"I don't have a seat." She said as she raised her hand again and screamed her head off like a drunken buffoon.

"Shut up or you'll seat at the compartment!" I screamed at her.

"MIKAN! OVER HERE!" That Sonoh guy immediately ran towards us, as soon as we got in.

"KANAME!" she exclaimed as she ran to meet him.

"I've got something for you." Sonoh said as he handed her an ugly dark brown teddy bear. Tch.

"WOW! THANKS! It's so cute!" Polka dots said as she bombarded the ugly monster with a lot of hugs and kisses.

"Ew." I muttered to myself.

WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! Why am I paying attention to them? This is sick.

"Let's go Ruka." I told my best friend as we sat on the bar, waiting for that idiot to play.

As she set up on the stage, I was watching her. I'm starting to develop interest in her. There was really something different about her. I just don't know what. It's like her songs have some kind of hypnosis in it that really makes you want to watch them.

"_So this is how it goes," _she sang as she let go of her guitar and clutched the mike. She closed her eyes, the stage light adding on her appearance. I felt something in my stomach. Fluttering annoyingly.

_Well I, I would have never known_

_And if it ends today_

_Well, I'll still say that you shine brighter than anyone_

She smiled at us then waved abruptly.

_Now I think we're taking this too far_

_Don't you know that it's not this hard?_

_Well it's not this hard_

_But if you take what's yours and I take mine_

_Must we go there?_

_Please not this time. No, not this time._

_Well this is not your fault_

_But if I'm without you_

_Then I will feel so small_

_And if you have to go_

_Always know that you shine brighter than anyone does._

_Now I think we're taking this too far_

_Don't you know that it's not this hard?_

_Well it's not this hard_

_But if you take what's yours and I take mine_

_Must we go there?_

_Please not this time. No, not this time._

She stepped away from the microphone and looked at her band mates. She really looks like she's having the time of her life. Laughing and smiling like there's no tomorrow. Okay, so the fluttering got wilder. This is so sick.

_If you run away now,_

_Will you come back around?_

_And if you ran away,_

_I'd still wave goodbye_

_Watching you shine bright._

_Now I think we're taking this too far_

_Don't you know that it's not this hard?_

_Well it's not this hard_

_But if you take what's yours and I take mine_

_Must we go there?_

_Please not this time. No, not this time._

Was she like this last night too? I swear, I regret drinking too much alcohol last night. Her voice is high, I noticed.

_And I'll wave goodbye_

_Watching you shine bright_

_(You shine bright, you shine bright)_

_And I'll wave goodbye tonight._

Another song followed and I watched her play on stage like it was a playground. Like she makes music for fun. Like making music was natural to her. Like this _happy _music is just natural for her.

"I think she's great." Ruka said softly.

"I think she's interesting." I countered.

"And to top that, they're brilliant." A voice from behind us butted in.

"Yeah! Where have you seen a chick rock like that? Even Misaki and Yuri do not scream!" said its companion.

"Koko. Kitsuneme." I said blankly.

"What are you doing here?" Ruka asked them.

"Watching our ladies." Kitsuneme said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Look, Anna looks so hot today. Damn!" Kitsuneme said with a laugh as he dragged Koko to the front row.

"Looks like Mochu is sucking up to Ibaragi." Ruka said as if Mochu was the most pathetic guy in the world. When I turned to look why, it was very clear. Mochu was in front of the bassist and was screaming, "Nobara, you rock!", "You're the bass goddess" and really pathetic phrases that really stands out above the other's screaming.

"Hey Natsume, Ruka! Wanna come to our next gig? We have, I think, 2 more in some other places." Polka dots said as she came over holding a teddy bear. That guy from that punk-rock band followed her. What was his name again? Sonny? Sunny? Shawny? Sanny?

"Tch. As if, you dragged Ruka here and I have no choice but to come with him." I said blankly.

"Mean! I didn't re- argh. Forget it! If I wasn't in debt to you!" She said angrily as she grabbed the ends of her hair and pulled it.

"Where is it anyway?" Ruka asked. Really, I wanna smack his head. I glared at him. He looked at me with eyes that seem to say I'm bored anyway. If you don't like you could go home and leave me I'll be fine.

I shot him a look, and mentally said to him, "So you're gonna stay with this girl all night with that punk?" And he nodded his head.

"FINE, we'll go. Got nothing better to do anyway." I said as I walked out and headed towards Ruka's Saab.

"Yay! Don't be so mad anymore Natsume, I already found a ride so you can breathe!" Polka dots said as she raced me upstairs to the parking.

"WOOOHOOO!" She screamed as she ran, dragging that Sonny guy to his convertible yellow Eclipse.

"Come on Kaname! Let's rock and roll!" She screamed like an idiot as she sat on the seat's headrest and raised her hand in the air as the car drove off.

I heard Ruka chuckle beside me. "Childish." He muttered as he followed the car.

"I say, completely idiotic." I countered while keeping my eyes on the idiot who was still seating on the headrest of the car in front of us.

"But interesting?" Ruka questioned me with raised eyebrows.

"Idiotically interesting. An interesting idiot." I clarified and he chuckled at my answer. And I chuckled as I saw the idiot fell forward as the Sonny guy hit the break. "Idiot." I muttered under my breath.

The songs I've used:

Coffee Shop Soundtrack by All Time Low (used by Digitally Manipulated)

Brighter by Paramore (used by Technicolor Dolls)

Anyway…

What do you think? I prefer you listen to the songs while reading. It adds atmosphere!


	12. Chapter 12

.little silent angel.

Luckystar222

XxiLovecutestuffxX

crimson-diamonds-823

Mikiramen

tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08

THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

CHAPTER 12

_**-MIKAN-**_

"Mom, these are the pics and vids from our gig last night, courtesy of Hotaru. I really miss you. Can you come here and watch us sometime? Please?! I miss you a lot. I love you so much. Take care of your self. Don't worry about me, I'm well taken care of by Hotaru, my friends and especially the company." I typed on my iMac's keyboard. It's has been a month since we first arrived here. And every night, we have three to five gigs around New York. We are turning days into nights.

There was a continuous impatient knocking on my door. "Who is it?" I screamed. I looked at my clock as I made my way to my door. It clearly stated just a few minutes pass six in the evening. If this was my band, they're too early in fetching me. The knocking still hadn't stopped.

"What-!" My sentence was left hanging in the air. I opened the door only to find Tsubasa, Kaname, Misaki and Yuri with their index finger on their mouth, hushing me harshly.

"Quiet Mikan. We're listening to Technicolor Dolls on the radio." Tsubasa said with a smile. Kaname, Misaki and Yuri laughed softly, not to drown out the full blasted cell phone, which was playing something.

Technicolor Dolls. On. The. RADIO.

"KYYYAAAAAA!" I screamed so loud that Ruka went outside.

"S-S-Sakura! What is it?!" He screamed as he ran to my side. "LISTEN!" I screeched as I pointed at the cell phone.

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_I'm sitting all alone_

_Feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_Without you_

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_But I'm sitting all alone_

_Feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_You're better off without me_

"_And that was Pressure by Technicolor Dolls, entering the chart on number 34. Great job girls! R-"_

"Congrats Sakura!"

"Congrats Mikan!"

"Great Mikan!"

I was flooded by greetings yet I do not know what to say. I was still under the state of shock of hearing my song on the radio.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed as I ran around, not knowing what to do. This is too good to be true. "OH MY GOD… IT'S MY SONG! ON THE RADIO! THE RADIO PLAYED MY SONG!" I can't help but chant.

"Uh Mikan?" Kaname said gently as he grabbed me.

"MY FU-"

"I think you should get ready for your gig now." He said as he shoved me to my unit with a laugh. "HEY!" I said as I grabbed him and wrestled him to my floor as a revenge for pushing me.

"Okay, you two, cut out your sweetness…" Tsubasa said as he pulled me up and pushed me gently to my room. "Now, CHANGE!" he screamed from the living room.

I heard laughter.

I changed into denim shorts that reached up to a bit higher than my mid thighs, an orange-brown plaid polo. I really don't know what shoes to wear. I then ran outside to ask for their opinion.

"Hey guys," I said as I tried to arrange my hair, which was all over my face. "What shoes go with these?" I asked as I played with my hair not really looking at them.

Silence.

"What do you think?" They just stared at me. I don't know why but Ruka and Kaname's faces were red. Tsubasa was just staring at me. And Misaki had this amazed look on her face.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You look so hot." Misaki said as she dragged me back to my room. "I do?" I asked, flattered by her statement. "You made Kaname blush, which nobody has done. That's a first." Misaki said as she looked at the corner where my shoes are. "Are all these your shoes?" She asked as she looked at my three pairs of shoes.

"Well, my closet is at home, and it would cost so much to bring all of them here. I just brought my faves." I explained, embarrassed. "Geesh, you need to go shopping. Anyway, I have these fabulous brown suede boots, don't worry they don't have heels. Just wait here okay?" She said as I follow her as she exited.

"So, what do you think?" I asked the boys left in my room.

"You look great, that's for sure." Tsubasa said nonchalantly.

"Like a cowgirl." Kaname said with a smile. "I do?" I said eagerly as I sat between him and Ruka.

"Yes." He said with a smile.

"What do you think Ruka-pyon?" I asked as I turned to him with an expectant smile.

_**-RUKA-**_

"Y-y-y-" I stuttered. Dammit. Why can't I just say how fabulous she looks with that?!?

"Y?" she asked confused. I can't believe I'm blushing. Can't she move a little bit further? I noticed that her elbows are on my thighs. I felt hotter. And after that I noticed her flawless long legs beside mine. And I felt hotter than hotter, if that was possible.

"Y-you…" I managed to say. "You l-looked," I then realized that fabulous was an understatement. HOT is the best term that I can come up with. I looked at Andou and Sonoh nervously as they looked at me eagerly with huge smiles as if willing me to go on.

The door suddenly burst open.

"Hot!" I absent-mindedly exclaimed as I saw Harada and Natsume on the door.

"Ruka." Natsume said blankly.

"Wh-what?"

"Why are you so r…" He trailed off as he looked at me.

_**-NATSUME-**_

An arm around his shoulder, the other standing with the elbow and its palm were containing her cheek, which was placed on his thigh.

I don't know why but I suddenly wanted to pull her out between Ruka and that Sonny? Ah, Sonoh guy.

"What are you doing to him?" I told her.

"I was just asking him, right Ruka-pyon?" She said as she smiled at him.

"Mikan, try these!" Harada said as she pulled her up to her feet and made her wear the boots.

"Does it fit?" Harada asked her anxiously.

"Yes!" She said excitedly as she pranced around the room, trying on the boots.

Now I know why Ruka was blushing. With those so tiny shorts, plaid polo that have rolled up sleeves and a lowly tied messy pigtailed hair, she looks so… HOT. Which I will never ever admit to anyone. Not even Ruka. What the hell am I thinking? The fluttering in my stomach has returned, to my dismay. Ugh.

"What. Am I in Texas now?" I teased her.

"What, got problems with how I roll?" She said, face red with anger.

"Just disturbing, showing off your cellulites." I said with a smirk. "I think I'd go to your gig today. Your bouncing cellulites would be a classic." And with that, I left to my room as she endlessly screamed her lungs out.

****

"Hey, you know what guys," She said on the microphone, addressing the crowd, which has grown about 70% since their first gig. Her looks, voice, uniqueness, stage performance, attitude and most of all music, has been the talk of youth. And summer is the best time for gigs.

"MY FUCKING SONG WAS PLAYED ON THE RADIO AWHILE AGO!" She screamed as the band started to play. When the crowd heard the intro, they went wild.

"_Tell me where our time went," _she sang, winking at the crowd, dropping her grip at the guitar's fingerboard and clutched the mike instead.

_And if it was time well spent_

_Just don't let me fall asleep_

_Feeling empty again_

She started strumming her guitar again.

_Cause I fear I might break_

_And I fear I can't take it_

_Tonight I'll lie awake_

_Feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

Is this a love song? For? I heard she never had a lover. Never. How can she not? Was she a dead kid back home? I mean, she's really interesting. With that cheery smile, not caring about the world, and just doing what she loves and having fun with it. Plus, her pretty face. Even if it annoys me, I can't lie to my self. I really find her… interesting. And she reminds me of someone, who used to be like her.

_Now that I'm losing hope_

_And there's nothing else to show_

_For all the days that we spent_

_Carry away from home_

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_I'm sitting all alone_

_Feeling empty_

I finally understand this song.

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_Without you_

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_But I'm sitting all alone_

_Feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_You're better off without me_

"Good night every one! I am inviting you to our next gig at Williamsburg's Under The Bridge bar at around 1. Have a good time minna-san! Later!" she exclaimed happily with a bit of a cute Japanese accent, then, she packed up her things.

"So you showed off your cellulites to attract guys?" I teased her as she passed by.

"NATSUME! You really came!" She said as she almost dropped her guitar in shock. I smirked.

"It takes a lot of courage to show the cellulites under your butt." I said as I head to my car.

"Are you going to Williamsburg too?" Ruka, who was with me all this time, asked me.

"I want to take the highway." I said bluntly as I hopped into my Miata. Ruka looked at me with a smile as he hopped into his Saab. I know he already understood what that meant. And with that, we raced with the others.

Since _their _band hasn't still gotten their own car and licenses, it's either they ride with Imai and Tobita. But their ride is full of guitars, effects board and other necessary technical materials.

And nobody wants that.

So, for the past month, Koko always give Ogasawara a ride. And so does Kitsuneme give Umenomiya. Mochu has always been dragging Ibaragi to his car. And Polka dots, she's always with that Sonoh guy. Since Andou and Harada has been riding together. And that tomboy bassist of their band has her own world. Or atleast I think.

"I'm really pissed with that Sonoh guy." I told Ruka as I overtook him. The only enemy left was Sonoh.

I don't know why, but this guy is getting on my nerves. Of course nobody makes my blood boil just over the sight of Andou.

I have finally caught up with Sonoh and I'm now on his right. "Hey Hyuuga!" Sonoh said over the fast highway air as we raced closely. Dammit, if I stepped on the gas harder, I'd be over the speed limit. "We're gonna win!" Polka dots said as she leaned over the car's door.

"How sure are you?" I told her as I dared step on the gas when I saw that there were no highway patrols.

"CHEATER!" I heard her distant scream. I just smirked at my victory as I arrived first on Under The Bridge. As the car she's riding slowed down, she immediately hopped off and screamed at me. "YOU CHEATER!"

"You should know that I am not accustomed to losing. So better get ready, August 28th is coming." I whispered in her ear as we entered the bar. I watched, as she slowly turned red. I smirked.

3…

2…

1….

Boom.

"I'LL NEV-"

"Just go and make some noise there!" I practically pushed her to the stage of the club.

"You really like her, don't you?" Sonoh said in a very much audible whisper.

"You don't know me. You don't know what I like and what I don't." I told him with all my hatred towards him.

"Never seen you talk to any girl casually, aside from Yuki Aoi." He said with a smirk. "She's really something isn't she? No harm in admitting. We ALL like her," He said, emphasizing the word _all. _"I've never seen anyone in this light, and it's wonderful." He said dreamily as he walked towards _her._

"She's really…" Ruka said as he sat beside me. He was staring at _her_, with the same eyes as Sonoh. "I think I…" he started and I turned to him. "You think you, what?" I said immediately, turning my heads toward him, prying him to say more.

_**-MIKAN-**_

"What is it Kaname?" I asked him sleepily, it's 4 AM and we just finished our last gig for the night. Or should I say day?

I'm just very eager to go to bed and sleep, but Kaname told me he has something for me just after I finished returning my guitar and effects board on my room, with his help.

"Come on!" He dragged me out of my unit. Though I'm tipsy, I still obliged. Since he said it was _for me._ I giggled at the thought of Kaname having something for me.

Lack of sleep, lose concentration, alcohol and weakness was never a good combination. Therefore, I ended up tripping just as I was about to step out from my unit's wooden flooring to the carpeted hallway of our building. I closed my eyes. "AAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed so loudly that I think I woke up everyone, as I waited for the impact, which never came.

1

2

3

4

5

Still non taken.

"It's alright, Mikan. Caught you!" Kaname said with a laugh. I realized I landed over him. I quickly stood up. Oh god, I'm blushing.

"SO-SO-SOORRY!" I stuttered. "I-I-I-"

"Its alright. Haha." He said, laughing, as he helped himself stand up.

"I'M SO SORRY!" I said. Then the door to my right harshly opened, revealing a very pissed off Natsume.

"SHUT UP POLKA DOTS! YOU'RE TOO NOISY! MAKE OTHERS SLEEP! IF YOU'RE GONNA MAKE LOVE WITH THAT SONOH GUY, BETTER GO GET A ROOM!" He said as he slammed the door, which made me flinch. I quickly ran to his door and pounded on it.

"WHAT THE HELL! KANAME AND I WON'T MAKE LOVE, YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HE-" and the door opened again revealing a, if possible, more pissed off Natsume.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" He said.

"What if I-"

"Yes, yes, shutting up… we're gonna go to the roof top now… getting a room now… So get back to your sleep now, Hyuuga." Kaname interrupted me as he smiled at Natsume while saying those. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the elevator. "You'll love this one Mikan!" Kaname said as he dragged me with a huge smile plastered on his face.

_**-RUKA-**_

As soon as they were off, I opened my unit's door, revealing myself to Natsume.

"How long have you been there?" He asked me, anger from the earlier encounter still visible in his face. "Since the start of the scene." I said as I peaked when I heard the soft _ding_ of the elevator door.

As if on impulse, I started to break into a run but stopped when I saw Natsume, doing the same thing.

"So are we really following her there?" I asked him with a smile. "Yes." He said, a direct answer, which he never gave away since Aoi. We ended up on the building's rooftop and hiding on the bush of the forest-like landscape of the rooftop when we saw Sakura and Sonoh beside the pool which was designed to look like a bean-shaped lake.

"Why are you doing this?" Natsume asked me. I looked at him and I know we are doing this for the same reason. "You know very well why." I told him as I turned my gaze back at Sakura and Sonoh (with a guitar on his hand). "I want a direct answer." He pried. "I-I-"

"Ladies and gentlemen, " Sakura said addressing an invisible crowd, as she stood up on the bench they were sitting on. She was laughing and moving too much. I guess she's drunk.

Sonoh just looked at her with an amused eyes and a dreamy stare. "Preeeesenting," they laughed, "Mr. Kaname Sonoh, enjoy the evening!" she said as she sat down again, laughing with him.

"I dedicate this song to Ms. Mikan Sakura. This song is all about her. And my…" He trailed off. Natsume and I moved closer. I noticed him, smiling tenderly at her face.

"And my love for her." He said as he started playing. "I hope she will like it." He said as he smiled at her while playing the intro of the song. No hint of blush, but you can tell he really means it. Since I heard Sonoh was never really with anyone.

She chuckled.

_When you gonna give it up _

_You're giving me such a rush _

_Come on Holly would you turn me on _

"What the hell… are they going out?" Natsume whispered angrily.

"I think he's courting her." I replied, more like convincing myself.

_When you gonna give it up _

_You're giving me such a rush _

_Come on Holly would you turn me on _

_You are _

_The taste of somethin' sweet _

_And I'm tangled in the sheets _

_You left _

_Your mark dragged down my back _

_So chain me up _

_I'm in too deep _

_Too much of you is never enough _

_When you gonna give it up _

_You're giving me such a rush _

_Come on Holly would you turn me on _

_Just another pretty face _

_But I want one more taste _

_Come on Holly would you turn me on _

Oh my god. I can't believe this. Sonoh also likes Sakura! Now, there're three of us who likes her! And she's too…_ dense_ to sense it!

_Just one fix _

_To keep me in the mix _

_And I'm still strung out on you _

_Drove all night _

_I'm the deer in your headlights _

_What's left of me _

_You'll swallow soon _

_Too much of you is never enough _

"You like her too don't you?" I asked Natsume nervously.

"Too?" he questioned. I nodded. He smirked. "I guess we have the same taste for women." He said softly.

_So when you gonna give it up _

_You're giving me such a rush _

_Come on Holly would you turn me on _

_Just another pretty face _

_But I want one more taste _

_Come on Holly would you turn me on _

_You took what you wanted _

_You got it _

_You know it _

_I'm haunted by everything _

_That you gave me _

_You made me _

_You broke me _

_You saved me _

_I'm crazy but I'm not done _

_So when you gonna give it up _

_You're giving me such a rush _

_Come on Holly would you turn me on _

_Just another pretty face _

_But I want one more taste _

_Come on Holly would you turn me on _

_When you gonna give it up _

_You're giving me such a rush _

_Come on Holly would you turn me on _

_Just another pretty face _

_But I want one more taste _

_Come on Holly would you turn me on_

Clapping was heard, coming from Sakura. "Brilliant, as expected!" I heard Sakura say, but then, her clapping slowly stopped when Sonoh just stared at her with those dreamy eyes.

"I really love you." He said after a while, with a smile as he looked at her in the eye, his chin resting on his Gibson J-45 Standard's curve.

"SA-SAKURA!" I immediately stood up and walk a little towards her. After a few seconds, I realized that I just blew our cover. I looked at Sonoh's wide eyes as he looked at me. And Natsume has this 'what the hell are you doing?' look at me.

"Nogi?" Sonoh asked me questioningly with eyes with an undecipherable look.

-

I'm so sorry I made Kaname like Mikan. FORGIVE ME!

I just want him around because his beauty was never given justice by Tachibana. Why does he need to be a weak person there?!? That's why I'm making him more visible in this fic. HAHA!

Anyway, the songs I've used are:

Pressure by Paramore (used by Mikan, again. Sorry!!!!)

Holly Would You Turn Me On) by All Time Low (used by Kaname)

I suggest you listen to them while reading! It adds to the atmosphere!


	13. Chapter 13

An Identified Nobody

.little silent angel.

Luckystar222

babee-angel

Xim-no-writerX

Animechicki: Thank you! :D

2Lazy2MakeAnAccount: Well, I'm not really a Twilight fan. I'm sorry  don't kill me!

tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08

Mikiramen

kikolita716

ShoujoAnimeFanatic13

XxiLovecutestuffxX

Thankk you guys so much for your review!

Wow, I got plenty!

I was expecting around 5 or less…

Thank you, I'm so happy!

CHAPTER 13

_**RUKA**_

What have I done! I'm such an idiot.

"What are you doing here?" Sonoh asked with suspicion.

"I-I-I…"

I'm here for Sakura, what else! And I don't have the guts to say it.

"I-I…"

"You…?" Sonoh moved in front of me, intimidating me to say more.

"I need the idiot to clean my unit." Natsume said as he emerged from the bush, saving me from my stupidity.

"You can always hire a maid, Hyuuga." Sonoh spitted at him with an unfriendly smile.

Even though we've been in the same production team, I've never really known this Sonoh and his band mates. And I didn't intend to. Before he confessed to Sakura, that is. Now I can see what they see in this guy. Looks, talent, style, charisma, and attitude.

"She's more than willing to do that." Natsume said as he walked towards Sakura.

"Oi, idiot." He called her. Natsume stopped in front of her and we followed him. He stopped before saying, "The idiot fell asleep." then he turned and headed to the elevator instead, leaving me with Sonoh.

I came forward to look at her angelic face. A faint blush is visible in her cheeks, and she was smiling, as if having the greatest dream ever. Her eyes softly move through her lids, making her long lashes flutter. I reached out to touch her face but Sonoh beat me into it.

I saw his finger caress her flawless face softly and repeatedly. I looked at him. I dropped my hands to the sides.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" He said smiling at her sleeping face, ignoring my stare. "Lovely." He whispered with a tint of happiness and a huge smile on his face.

He bent down and kissed her forehead. Afterwards, he caressed the spot on which his lips landed.

"Hey! Isn't that an…" He looked at me as I trailed off. Then he gave me a smile. "You're really not a bad guy. Why play like it?" He said as he carried her bridal style.

"Help me bring her to her bed?" he asked with a smile. I just nodded as I looked away and helped him. "She's not that heavy." He told me with a laugh.

"Looks like it." I replied as I looked at her cuddling herself to his body, not knowing she's being carried back to her unit.

"I wonder if she'll remember what I did awhile ago." He said, now his smile faltered and turned into a straight face. "I really did mean it."

I don't know what to say. "What if she doesn't?" I asked.

"I'm gonna have a gig tonight." He said with a determination on his face. "Then?" I urged. "I'm gonna do it all over again." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What if she… you know… doesn't… think of you that way?" I said as we finally arrived our floor. "She doesn't have to say anything… I just need her to listen." He said with a hopeful smile.

God, how can this guy always smile?

"And?" I said as I turned her doorknob, which she left open from a while ago.

"I'll offer prayers to the one up there." He said with a sad laugh as he laid her on her bed.

We watched her as she comfortably turned and hugged a pillow. We chuckled at the same time as we saw how childish she is.

"Lets go now." He said as he dragged me out with him, and locking the door behind his back.

_**MIKAN**_

Ugh. I need soup.

I sat up and noticed that I was in my room. But funny, I don't remember lying on my bed the night before. In fact, the last thing I remember was Kaname singing on the rooftop.

What was he singing again? Damn, I don't remember. What did he tell me again last night?

Suddenly a flash of headache hit my head. "Ow. I need soup." I told myself as I headed towards the kitchen to have breakfast at 2 PM, only to remember that I haven't bought any groceries yet since I came here. And I don't have money yet.

Grumpily, I headed to my shower. I grabbed my phone and dialed Kaname's number since it has already been a ritual that Anna and Nonoko are always with Koko and Kitsuneme, while Nobara is always dragged by Mochu. And now, I think, my band mates had forgotten that a Mikan Sakura has once existed in their lives.

"Hey." Kaname answered after a few rings.

"Kaname! I just woke up, listen, I need company for 'breakfast'. Can you…?" I said while crossing my fingers.

"Uh. Wait. Do you remember what I told you last night?" I immediately stopped walking; trying to remember what he told me.

Oops…

"Uhh… Actually… I… ah…" and then I just figured that he knows that I don't remember.

"So you forgot your surprise!" He said playfully with a laugh.

"I'm sorry." I said sadly. God, how can I be so stupid? How can I do this to him?!?

"Nevermind. But as much as I would love to accompany you, we have a practice. I'm so sorry." And I can tell his sincerity. "No. It's alright." I said, trying my best not to show my disappointment.

"Hey Kaname! Tell Mikan, later! If you-" I barely heard Tsubasa say on the background as Kaname talked to me, clearly ignoring him. "Listen," he said abruptly. "I promise, I'm gonna make it up to you as soon as we finish okay? Gotta go!"

"W-!" and with that, he hung up.

The sound of a door turning and I saw Ruka coming out of his apartment. "RUKA-PYON!" I exclaimed and I dragged him without a word.

"SA-SAKURA! Where are we going again?!?" He asked me as I dragged him to the busy streets of Manhattan.

"Breakfast!" I said cheerily. Atleast I found company.

"Breakfast? Just woke up?" He said as he chuckled.

"Uhuh. And I'm craving for fast food." I said as I dragged him to McDonalds.

****

"So you actually forgot what Sonoh did last night?" Ruka asked me with disbelief in his features.

"Yeah, and I think he hates me. Maybe he prepared for it." I said gloomily. I then took out my frustration on the cheeseburger that I'm eating as I bit it.

"I think he did prepare for it," Ruka said as he moved his face towards me from the other side of the table. And I can feel myself blush at our proximity. "But I don't think he's mad at you. Maybe he's mad at his self for showing it to you when you're drunk." He told me with a laugh.

Wait a minute.

"How did you know?" I asked him with wide eyes. He wasn't there! And I didn't tell him I was drunk last night… Or did I?

"Know w-what?" He asked as he immediately leaned on his chair's backrest.

"T-that I was drunk!"

"W-w-well…" he started but didn't continue.

After a few seconds, I prompted him. "Well?"

"Well…" He said with a sigh.

"Well what?"

_**RUKA**_

God! I'm so stupid! Must I always blow my cover? Damn, I can already feel myself turning red of embarrassment.

"Well… I saw you drinking before you went home." I said lamely.

"Oh. I thought you went home earlier." She said, obviously not figuring out it was a lie.

"No."

"Anyway, the last thing I remembered was Kaname was singing…" she trailed off and was staring into the glass walls of McDonalds. Her eyebrows met, you can tell she was trying her best to remember.

"Its all a blur… confusing…" she was mumbling to herself. "I remember someone calling… What did it say again? It sounded like an emergency…"

O oh…

"Then Kaname stood up… Then, I rested my head on the bench…" She trailed off, trying her best to recall. "But what did he say?!" She suddenly bellowed, dropping her food on the table.

"I can't remember what he said!" She said, and suddenly, I saw a tear drop from her eyes as she bowed her head. I was alarmed.

"Hey! Sakura!" She then started wailing, as she stood up. "Wait!" Everyone turned his or her head to look at us as we ran out the restaurant.

"Sakura, wait!" I ran after her as she walked away from the fast food. She stopped.

"I hate myself." She said as she ran and hugged me? Oh god, I can feel my heart beat faster. "How could I do this to him, he's such a nice guy. And he did something for me. And I totally forgot it." She wailed at my chest.

I can feel my light blue shirt getting wet of her tears. Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around her. "It's alright Sakura. I'm sure he's not mad." I assured her.

"You think so?" She looked up as she wiped her tears away.

"I know so." I told her with a smile. She then took a step backwards as she looked at my shirt.

"I-I'm sorry about that…" She said, looking away as she wiped her face.

"Nah. It's nothing. I-I…" I told her with a shrug. "Hey, let's go back now. After all, we still have a gig later." I told her as I walked to hail a cab.

"You have a gig?" She asked as she ran to me.

"_We_, as in you, and us." I told her with a smile as we rode the cab.

"FINALLY!" She exclaimed.

How can this girl change her moods so quickly? She's really something.

_**NATSUME**_

"Ruka." The elevator door opened revealing Ruka and _her. _

"NATSUME!" She squealed. "I heard you have a gig with us! It's so exciting isn't it? I can finally watch you perform, with fans! Just like in that cool music video!" She squealed.

Suddenly, I had that weird feeling when I saw Ruka with her. Which made me want to keep her for myself today.

"Whatever. Go clean my unit." I told her as I dragged her to my unit. Completely changing my plans of going out.

"Clean your- WHAT?!" she said as I threw her to a corner of my unit. I slumped to my long and wide red sofa and looked at her.

"You don't have all day, you only have 'til 6 pm." I told her as she studied the mess.

I completely renovated my unit. I made them remove the walls of the bedrooms and bathrooms. I designed my own place.

On my right wall was still that plasma TV and underneath it was the fireplace, which was the only thing left of the original set-up of the unit. At the left wall were my not-so-enormous bathroom, which contains a mini Jacuzzi, a shower-tub, and the usual toilet and sink. And everything was either ebony or ivory.

Beside my bathroom was my guitar wall, where I hang all my guitars.

"Hey Natsume, where's your bed?" she asked as she looked around.

"I don't have one." I told her. I decided that beds don't really matter. And since then, I have been sleeping on this sofa, which was actually a twin bed that looks like a Cleopatra's chair.

"So you sleep on the couch?" She asked me as she sat on my couch.

"No, on the floor." I told her sarcastically.

"Oh! That's why bed sheets are scattered all over the floor!" She said with an enlightened expression, totally misunderstanding my sarcasm. What an idiot.

"You talk to much. Start cleaning!" I said as I closed my eyes. "If you hadn't saved me…" she said while cleaning all the mess I have made.

She did talk a lot, telling me about her family, her life, and occasionally asked me about mine. Which I don't reply to. Family was the last thing I wanted to talk about.

At around minutes before 6, her phone rang.

"Hello?... Kaname!... SURE! I'D LOVE THAT!... OKAY!" and with that, her cleaning seemed to turn into a faster pace.

"Hey Natsume, why do you have _Vogue _with the Yuki Aoi cover?" She asked as she carried the laundry basket out of the bathroom. She dropped it beside the unit's door as she hopped next to me.

"You like her don't yoouuuu?" She said as she poked my side, intending to tickle me, which will never work for God never gave me a funny bone.

I just stared at her. And slowly, she lifted herself up my bed couch, sensing doom if she does that act again. "I-ah am going now… See you later!" with that she exited my unit.

"Idiot."

_**MIKAN**_

"COMING!" I shouted at the door as I hurriedly wore my shirt.

"Hello!" I greeted Kaname as I opened the door further, motioning him to enter.

"Hi." He said as he entered. "Ready?" He asked.

"I'll go get my stuff." I said as I picked up my guitar and effects board.

"Let me help you with that." He said as he snatched the effects board from my hand. "Thank you." I replied as I smiled.

"Mikan." Kaname turned to me just I was about to hop off of his car. "Can you promise me to ride with me tonight?" He asked with a smile. "Of course!" I said. I wonder what makes him think I wouldn't.

"Whatever happens?" He asked.

"I promise." I assured him.

"Thank you." He said.

"Uh… and about last night-"

"Forget that. I thought that it sucked. So I have another surprise for you today." He told me as he carried my effects board, making him carry two effects board now. The longer ones were his.

****

"Thank you everyone! I now pass the stage to my dearest friends, Yuri, Misaki, Tsubasa and Kaname. Let's give it up for Digitally Manipulated!" I said over to the mike after our set was finished.

"That was good Mikan." Kaname told me with a laugh as he walked passed me. "Get ready for your surprise. And remember it this time okay?" he said with a smile. I laughed. "Okay." I said as I finished packing up and went down stage.

"Having a pleasant night?" He asked the crowd. "YEAH!" I replied with the crowd.

"Good! 'Cause I'm having a good one!" he said over the microphone as he played an intro of a song. I looked around the crowd and searched for people I knew. And I saw Natsume and Ruka over their usual place at the bar. I walked towards them.

"Hey guys!" I greeted. "So you're gonna play after them?" I asked them.

"Yes." Ruka said.

"Can't wait!" I said as I stood and watched Digitally Manipulated. I wonder what's his surprise.

After 3 songs, Kaname said over the crowd, "I would like to acknowledge a little girl named Mikan Sakura, of Technicolor Dolls." He said as he waved at me, smiling, which I returned.

"I surprised her last night," He said over the mike. Guilt took over me again. "But then, she was too drunk to remember. So here am I, doing it all over again." The crowd laughed.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed, and the crowd laughed harder.

"Anyway, so this afternoon, I asked her if she remembered what I said. Unfortunately, she said no. And so, I decided to do it all over again." The crowd laughed again. Seriously, I'm so embarrassed that I'm starting to hide behind Ruka and Natsume.

"But instead of being alone together, I decided to tell it in public, with a lot of people. To remind her, this time, of what I'm going to say. And what I said last night, when you fell asleep." He chuckled at the memory as the crowd laughed with him.

Where is this going?

"So, just to make this surprise possible, as soon as I took her to her own bed, I gave our producer and manager a call, begging them for this gig. I also woke my band mates up. I eagerly told them of this." He said.

"Just get it on with Kaname!" Tsubasa said as he threw him his drumstick, which Kaname dodged with a laugh. "Fine. Fine!" He replied with a laugh.

"I want you to know, Ms. Mikan Sakura, that I, Kaname Sonoh, has finally fallen in love, for the first time in my life, with you."

Oh my god. I don't believe this. I hid behind Ruka and Natsume. And I felt them look at me.

The crowd was making those weird high-pitched cheering sounds teasingly. Kaname chuckled over the mike.

"And the next song is for you. Last night, you said you liked it, but you were to drunk, which made me wonder now if you really did like it."

He nodded at his band mates as he started to play.

"MIKAN!" Anna screamed as she dragged me. Quickly I grabbed the nearest thing to hold on, which were Natsume and Ruka. "What the hell-?" I barely heard Natsume. "Help me!" I told them quietly.

_When you gonna give it up _

_You're giving me such a rush _

_Come on Holly would you turn me on _

Eventually, Natsume, Ruka, and I ended up at the front row. I don't wanna hurt Kaname for the second time again. So I just looked up as he smiled at me. I smiled him too. His smile got bigger.

_When you gonna give it up _

_You're giving me such a rush _

_Come on Holly would you turn me on _

_You are _

_The taste of somethin' sweet _

_And I'm tangled in the sheets _

_You left _

_Your mark dragged down my back _

_So chain me up _

_I'm in too deep _

_Too much of you is never enough _

As the crowd cheered at his lyrics, I on the other hand, don't know what to feel.

"Oh my god! Lucky Mikan!" Nonoko screamed at my ears.

"He's so sweet!" Nobara said.

_When you gonna give it up _

_You're giving me such a rush _

_Come on Holly would you turn me on _

_Just another pretty face _

_But I want one more taste _

_Come on Holly would you turn me on _

"He really loves you." Hotaru said.

Since when have they been behind my back? I turned and saw Mochu, Koko, Kitsuneme and Yuu.

"D-d-did you all know of this?" I asked.

"We wouldn't if he didn't also arranged a gig the same time we did." Koko said with a laugh.

"And he actually told us the reason!" Kitsuneme said.

"Mikan! Listen!"

_Just one fix _

_To keep me in the mix _

_And I'm still strung out on you _

_Drove all night _

_I'm the deer in your headlights _

_What's left of me _

_You'll swallow soon _

_Too much of you is never enough _

This is not bad. Aside from the confused emotions and feelings that are mixed up inside me right now, it's good. I smiled at him. And again, his bright smile got bigger.

"So clichéd." I heard Natsume mutter to himself. I swear, I wanted to punch him hard, but I was too happy to do it.

"He could have made it 'Come on Mikan would you turn me on'." Ruka said with a weird expression on his face.

_So when you gonna give it up _

_You're giving me such a rush _

_Come on Holly would you turn me on _

_Just another pretty face _

_But I want one more taste _

_Come on Holly would you turn me on _

_You took what you wanted _

_You got it _

_You know it _

_I'm haunted by everything _

_That you gave me _

_You made me _

_You broke me _

_You saved me _

_I'm crazy but I'm not done _

_So when you gonna give it up _

_You're giving me such a rush _

_Come on Holly would you turn me on _

_Just another pretty face _

_But I want one more taste _

_Come on Holly would you turn me on _

_When you gonna give it up _

_You're giving me such a rush _

_Come on Holly would you turn me on _

_Just another pretty face _

_But I want one more taste _

_Come on Holly would you turn me on_

Everybody 'woo-ed' and clapped as the song ended. It was a very long applause. And then, they started shouting my name repeatedly.

"W-what?" I asked them. The crowd was saying so many things at the same time that I didn't understand.

Somebody then carried me to the stage over his shoulder. "HE-HEY!" I pounded on his back.

"Ow Mikan! You hit like a man!" he said. It was Tsubasa. He dropped me and I saw Kaname, smiling at me.

"Hi." He greeted me.

"H-he-hello." I said. I can feel myself blush. His band mates and the crowd moved towards us. This is so awkward. I shifted my feet. I don't know what to say, I can't even look at his eyes. Every time I try, I always end up looking at his smile or at his guitar, which was still hanging over his shoulder.

"This is awkward." He said with a laugh. "Anyway, did you like my song for you?" he said. "Yes! I-I-I.-"

"That's all I wanted to hear." He said, smiling as he quickly grabbed his effects board and stepped down for Still Fire.

"What?! So you're not courting her and all?!" Tsubasa exclaimed as he followed Kaname. Soon, I too, did follow them.

"Who said I wasn't?" Kaname said as he looked over his shoulder and gave his famous determined smile.

"That's the spirit!" Tsubasa said as he patted his best friend.

"Only if she'll allow me to court her." He said as he looked at me with his beautiful genuine smile. I just blushed. "Just say yes." Yuri whispered from behind me.

I tried my best to say it, but words just wouldn't come out. I just nodded and his smile widened. "Thank you Mikan." He said with a smile.

Then, a loud music was playing. It was Still Fire's turn now, and the crowd became a mosh pit.

-

Again, I used Holly (Would You Turn Me On) by All Time Low

OMG I SUCK LIKE HELL!!! (

Don't kill me 


	14. Chapter 14

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING,

XxiLovecutestuffxX

babee-angel

minahoru

Xim-no-writerX

kikolita716

Mikiramen

Luckystar222

ShoujoAnimeFanatic13

minori13- It took me a long time to get your joke! Haha! But still, I LOLed =)).

Ruby Romance

tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08

crimson-diamonds-823

Animechicki

Thank you guys so much! I didn't expect that amount of reviews! Thanks so much!

------------------------------------

CHAPTER 14

_**MIKAN**_

_Lonely Hearts Club was not so lonely last night, or atleast after Kaname Sonoh, vocalist of the worldwide punk-rock sensation, Digitally Manipulated, sang his heart out (for the first time, he claimed) for Technicolor Doll's Mikan Sakura. _

Oh god. Just reading the first sentence of the feature article, makes me feel like jumping, screaming, or whatever. It's weird. I don't know if I should be happy or what. I don't know what to feel.

It was on _Yahoo!_'s featured stories on the web, every newspaper's entertainment section and a video on the TV, and it was on the radio's talks. And every hour, a Digitally Manipulated song and a Technicolor Doll song was played in a row. I'm starting to think this was a publicity stunt.

I turned off every media involved material of mine and grabbed my guitar and plugged it in the radio, since I still haven't bought myself a home amplifier.

I don't know but for some reason. I don't think of him that way. But I don't know what I feel towards him anyway.

My fingers were then playing a melody in it's own. And words were suddenly popping up in my head. I immediately grabbed my notebook filled with songs that I composed and wrote it all down.

I then called my band mates and headed towards our studio, which we haven't really used much, these past few weeks.

"What is it Mikan?" They asked me as they entered.

"I have a new song." I said.

"FOR KANAME?" They asked in unison. I nodded and they squealed.

"Let us hear it!"

****

"Hey Kaname!" I said over the mike. We totally got over that incident on our ride home. And it felt like as if nothing happened, except that it was on the news.

"Last night was really…" The crowd held their breath as I searched for the right words to say.

"Surprising." I said and laughed when he did. The crowd joined in.

"Now, in return, I have a surprise for you too." I said. And then we started to play.

"_I had no choice but to hear you" _I smiled as I saw him smile from the bar.

_You stated your case time and again_

_I thought about it_

_You treat me like Im a princess_

_Im not used to liking that_

_You ask how my day was_

Tsubasa pushed him to the front row, I laughed mentally. I watched them with a smile on my face as Tsubasa said something impatiently as Kaname just smiled at him, which annoyed Tsubasa more.

_Youve already won me over in spite of me_

_Dont be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Dont be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldnt help it_

_Its all your fault_

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole_

_Youre so much braver than I gave you credit for_

_Thats not lip service_

_Youve already won me over in spite of me_

_Dont be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Dont be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldnt help it_

_Its all your fault_

Couples then started to dance to my song. I wonder why. I looked at Kaname and he was looking back with a smile.

_You are the bearer of unconditional things_

_You held your breath and the door for me_

_Thanks for your patience_

_Youre the best listener that Ive ever met_

_Youre my best friend_

_Best friend with benefits_

_What took me so long_

_Ive never felt this healthy before_

_Ive never wanted something rational_

_I am aware now_

_I am aware now_

_Youve already won me over in spite of me_

_Dont be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Dont be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldnt help it_

_Its all your fault_

_Youve already won me over in spite of me_

_Dont be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Dont be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldnt help it_

_Its all your fault_

"KANAME! KANAME! KANAME!" The crowd chanted as they gather around him as I pack up my things.

"I-ah. I want to thank Ms. Mikan for that wonderful song." Kaname started off and the crowd went silent. I turned to look at him.

"I really loved it." He said as he looked at me with a smile. "Thank you." He said as he walked towards me.

"Thanks for calling me Holly." I said with a smile.

"Pleasure." He said as he placed his arm over my shoulders. "Should we go?" He asked.

"But I wanna see Still Fire again!" I protested as we sat on the bar. "Okay." He agreed with a smile.

I then looked for Still Fire's members. I saw Koko and Kitsuneme on stage, setting up their effects. Mochu was behind the drum set and placing spare drumsticks. I searched for Ruka and Natsume.

"Ruka-pyon!" I screamed as I saw Ruka about to go up stage. "Kaname, wait." I told the man beside me as I went towards Ruka. "Sakura." He said while tuning his bass.

"I'll make this quick! Good luck Ruka-pyon!" I said as I smiled at him. "T-thanks." He muttered.

"Anyway, have you seen Na-" As I glanced around, I saw Natsume at the darkest corner of the club, talking, whispering to a boy with grey hair, about thirteen years old, wearing dark skinny jeans, purple Supras and purple shirt and a girl with dark hair, dressed in a black skinny leather pants and a tank top that shows her navel. I also Noticed that she was wearing white suede boots with no heels and a fur on it's top opening. She looks like a model. She looks like "Is that… YUKI AOI?!" I exclaimed.

I studied them. It was like Natsume was a completely different person. His gestures were different. His eyes were soft towards her. And Yuki Aoi was like him. They are intimate.

"Oh! Right! So she must've been Natsume's girlfriend." I concluded. "NO!" Ruka denied. "They are-" just as he was about to say something, Natsume came and told him, "Let's go."

"Good luck Natsume!" I shouted to him. I then immediately returned back to Kaname.

"Hey Kaname, let's join the mosh pit!" I said while dragging him as Natsume started to chant on the mike.

_We will never sleep, 'cause sleep is for the weak_

_And we will never rest, 'til we're all fucking dead_

I glanced around and I saw Yuki Aoi and the boy, on the front row, holding a bottle of beer, cheering for Natsume. How sweet. I sighed.

_We will never sleep, 'cause sleep is for the weak_

_And we will never rest, 'til we're all fucking dead_

_We will never sleep,_

As soon as the band began playing, the crowd began to jump around. Kaname and I joined them, totally forgetting about Natsume and Yuki Aoi.

_'cause sleep is for the weak_

_And we will never rest, 'til we're all fucking dead_

_We will never sleep, 'cause sleep is for the weak_

_And we will never rest, 'til we're all fucking dead_

_We will never sleep, _

Natsume began screaming.

_'cause sleep is for the weak_

_And we will never rest, 'til we're all fucking dead_

_We will never sleep, 'cause sleep is for the weak_

_And we will never rest, 'til we're all fucking dead_

_I refuse! I refuse!_

_I refuse to close my eyes_

With that, everyone really jumped and jumped. Some go on stage and jump to the crowd.

_I have loved, and I have lost_

_I have turned, and I have tossed_

_I have listened, and I have watched_

_I've gave into this for long enough_

_I have lost, and I have loved_

_Sleep has stolen far too much_

_So don't close your eyes, not just yet_

_Sleep is just a cousin of death_

"Really, they're much better than we are." Kaname said loudly in my ears. We laughed together. "I've got to admit that too." I said.

_I've said it before, and I'll say it again_

_If you think you're alive then you're better off dead_

_I've said it before, and I'll say it again_

_If you think you're alive then you're better off..._

_(Dead)_

_I've said it before, and I'll say it again_

_If you think you're alive then you're better off dead_

_I've said it before, and I'll say it again_

_If you think you're alive then you're better off dead_

_I have loved, and I have lost_

_I have turned, and I have tossed_

_I have listened, and I have watched_

_I've gave into this for long enough_

_I have lost, and I have loved_

_Sleep has stolen far too much_

_So don't close your eyes, not just yet_

_Sleep is just a cousin of death_

"_So throw your diamonds in the sky," _As Natsume raised his hands over his head and clapped, everyone joined him, clapping their hands raised over their heads.

"_we'll stay…" _

"_gold forever" _everyone in the club screamed with him, raising their fist in the air, pounding on it.

_So throw your diamonds in the sky, we'll stay gold forever_

_I can promise you one thing: death will take us all_

_I can promise you one thing: you will die alone_

Really, I wish I could have seen last night's performance! This is great! They're great! Natsume kept on screaming and screaming. Very hardcore! Kaname is also enjoying this too.

_We're all going to hell, we may as well go out in style_

_Death is a promise, and your life is a fuckin' lie_

As Kitsuneme adlibbed, Natsume rudely grabbed Yuki Aoi's beer and drank it in a straight gulp.

_We will never sleep, 'cause sleep is for the weak_

_And we will never rest, 'til we're all fucking dead_

_We will never sleep, 'cause sleep is for the weak_

_And we will never rest, 'til we're all fucking dead_

_I refuse! I refuse!_

_I refuse to close my eyes_

A couple more songs followed that, all with Natsume screaming. And I began to think, as I jumped to their songs, that maybe, this was his way of showing how he felt. He was never a vocal person. He does not show his emotions. Clearly not to everyone. I wonder what happened to his past? Why this angry melodies and screaming?

As my feet and arms hurt from the jumping and clapping, I asked Kaname if we could sit on the bar. He agreed with a nod and his usual smile as he led me to the bar, his hands pushing my shoulder from behind me.

"They're great aren't they?" He said as he took the seat next to me.

"Yes. But if you listen closely, you can hear his anguish, hatred, and frustrations. All his bad emotions." I said as I looked at Kaname and thought of how he can easily smile while Natsume always have this mysterious aura around him. Always with himself. I wonder what happened to him that Ruka needed to be with him.

"He's a mysterious guy…" I whispered unexpectedly.

"Well, he's the son of Kaoro Igarashi." He said. I looked at him, shocked.

"Kaoro Igarashi? That super popular actress who died of over dose on heroin?" I asked him. Surprise filled me.

"Mhm… And only from that, you can see that probably he didn't grow up in such a happy environment." He said softly as he played with the ornament on the bar counter. "Though I'm not really in the position to say those things." He said as he smiled at me, as if to say, "l don't know him much to talk about him."

"SAKURA!" I heard someone scream my name. I realized that Still Fire was already done playing.

"SAKURA! There you are!" I searched and found out it was Ruka who was calling me. "How did we do?" he asked as he sat himself on my other side, wiping a sweat from his cheeks.

"You were great! I swear if I haven't gotten tired and all, I would be still be jumping until your set finished!" I unintentionally blabbed on.

"Thank you." He said with a laugh.

"Look at Yuki Aoi and Natsume." I suddenly said as I saw them talking on a corner again. Yuki Aoi's skin was shining with sweat and body glitters. She looks so hot. I mean she and Natsume are really meant to be. Both are perfect.

Yuki Aoi is this Hollywood resident model-actress-host that is very popular worldwide. Slim, with a 34 B chest. Slender hips. Hot. Perfect for Natsume. I can't beat that.

And why would I want to beat that?

Suddenly, I cursed myself for being so normal looking. I sighed as I looked down and examined what I was wearing: black skinny jeans, and a slightly fitted light blue shirt that reaches up to my hips, with it's sleeves folded. Oh and my Vans. Too plain.

"Something wrong?" Ruka asked me. "It's just that Yuki Aoi is so… hot." I said not bothering to look up, unable to contain my misery.

"Well…" Ruka started off, "You're also hot."

My head jolted up. Did he just-

"RUKA SAID THAT MIKAN IS HOT!" I heard Koko and Kitsuneme shout in unison. Suddenly, my band mates, other members of Still Fire and Digitally Manipulated, and some other people, gathered around us.

"That's the first time Ruka ever said that!" I looked for the unfamiliar voice. "You must really like her Ruka!" It was a girl, and as she said these, she walked towards us. It was Yuki Aoi. I only managed to gawk at her.

Silence as the crowd looked at our reaction.

"I-I-I-" Ruka broke it with his stammering, face red, probably of humility, who would ever like me?

"N-n-no! Hhhee.. H-he c-an't possi- I mean- come- oh- come on!" I finally stood up from the rotating stool of the bar. Up on my feet, I said, "He can't possibly like me right?!? I mean who on their right mind would?" I explained.

"I would!" Kaname exclaimed happily has he playfully nudged my head. "Wha- wha-" I stammered as I looked at everyone. Mostly the crowd was laughing. Hotaru was taking pictures (how could she!) Yuu was smiling. My band mates and Still Fire were leading the teasing uproar. Tsubasa, Misaki and Yuri were cheering Kaname with their hands clenched high in the air. I looked at Ruka. His eyes were wide. Yuki Aoi had this smug smiling face. Natsume was… scary.

"SO!" Tsubasa said as he stood on the counter, making it his little stage. "RAISE YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR IF YOU LIKE MIKAN SAKURA!" he screamed as he waved his hand in the air. Surprisingly, many followed.

"TSUBASA!" I said, frustrated.

Kaname suddenly joined Tsubasa on the counter, both arms raised.

"So, those guys raising their hands, let's convince her she's worth liking." Kaname said.

"Everyone of those raised hands, do you agree that Mikan is hot?!" Tsubasa shouted over them.

"YEAH!"

"THEN REPEAT AFTER ME! SAY: MIKAN, YOU'RE SO HOT!" Tsubasa screamed.

"MIKAN YOU'RE SO HOT!"

"He-

"WE LOVE MIKAN!" Tsubasa screamed.

"WE LOVE MIKAN!"

"Hope that's enough proof for you." Kaname said with a smile as he sat on the counter.

"Well- it was forced and-"

"You want us to do it again?" Tsubasa said, getting ready to scream. "HE-"

"NO!"

"Good! Ruka-pyon should have done it with us, right Kaname?" Tsubasa asked as he nudged Kaname.

"What the he- w-why should I join you?" Ruka said.

Oh, of course he disagrees. I examined myself again with a sigh.

"Oh no Ruka-pyon! You made Mikan sad!" Kaname said. I smiled at him.

"It's alright Kaname, I know I'm ugly." I said.

"Now Ruka-pyon. Look what you've done!" Tsubasa said as he nudged Ruka's head. "Hey, you-!"

"Ruka-pyon… tsk tsk. How does Mikan look anyway? I find her pretty. Right, Kaname?" Tsubasa said. "Right!" Kaname replied enthusiastically. "How do you find Mikan, Ruka-_pyon_?"

"I-I-" I smiled at him, urging him to go on. "I-I-"

"You?" Yuki Aoi urged.

"P-reee-tyyyy…" He said slowly. My lips smiled and I ran and hugged him unexpectedly. "AIIYAA!"

"Aw thanks Ruka-pyon!" I said as I looked up at his face. "Sa-Sa-Sakura!" He stammered.

_**RUKA**_

This is so… unexplainable. There are no words to describe this moment. Sakura in my arms makes my heart beat faster. It feels like the oxygen in the room was sucked out. I can't breathe. I can't move. I can't think properly. I can't hear anything. I can't see anything, only her. My mind is acting on it's own. It willed to wrap my arms around her, returning her affectionate gesture. Suddenly, there was a lump on my throat. I can't talk, as much as I want to tell her to get off against my will, I can't.

"That's enough." I was pulled out of my own little universe as Natsume pushed Mikan off of me.

"Na-Natsume!" I said, shocked.

"Stop stammering. You're looking like a fool." He whispered so quietly, only I heard it.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Get away from him, polka dots." He said as he stared at her, features and gestured void of emotions. But I know that behind all that cold actions, is something bigger. That's just the way Natsume is.

------------------------------------------

SONGS:

Head Over Feet by Alanis Morissette (Mikan)

Diamonds Aren't Forever by Bring Me The Horizon (Natsume)

I feel like I'm promoting some bands… haha… but please, DO LISTEN TO THEM WHILE READING MY FIC! It give magic… or so I think…


	15. Chapter 15

Xim-no-writerX

2Lazy2MakeAnAccount

Mikiramen

Ruby Romance

Luckystar222

Animechicki

ShoujoAnimeFanatic13

XxiLovecutestuffxX

crimson-diamonds-823

tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08

THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!

Songs: In Bloom by Nirvana

CHAPTER 15

_**RUKA**_

I sat on the Tower B's rooftop. It's almost four in the morning. I can't sleep. Aoi's appearance had brought back all those memories.

"Natsume…" his name unintentionally escaped my mouth.

"What about him?" A wave of shock jolted me as I heard another's voice. My eyes widened as I saw a girl with chestnut colored hair which hung loosely up to her mid back, wearing a white tank top and light pink terry cloth shorts with plenty bunny faces with different expressions printed on it, which reaches up to her mid thighs, revealing her long (for an Asian) flawless legs.

I can feel my heart beat faster again. Air escaping my lungs, I cannot breathe. Chills ran through my whole body, impossible to happen during mid July's summer heat. I am again nervous.

"Sakura!" I said, surprised as I snap out of my reverie. "How long have you been here?" I asked. She smiled as she answered, "Long enough to hear you whisper 'Natsume'." She laughed as she took the seat next to me.

We watched the city lights flicker from behind the 10 feet high wall made of metal net.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She asked. I looked at her as the sky breeze blew her hair.

"Beautiful." I said as I looked at her breathtaking beauty.

"Ruka-pyon?" She said as she turned her head, catching me unexpectedly, though still ignorant of the fact. "Why is it that Natsume was full of anger and sadness?" She asked.

I turned my head in her question. She was looking rather bothered. "Is that why you came here?" I asked.

"Actually, when I saw him with Yuki Aoi, I felt so intimidated. They look so… sweet. Intimate." She said sadly. For some reason, I can sense jealousy in the way she spoke those words. I too felt jealous of Natsume.

"They're long lost siblings." I said, not able to stop myself from trusting the girl. "Natsume had a tough childhood." I said. "His mother died when he was 8 and Aoi was 7. We were already friends back then. We went into this private school, that's how we met and became friends." I recalled. "Then just one morning, he was called into the office. The headmaster said his mother, the famous Kaoro Igarashi, was found dead on her bedroom's bathroom. And on her hand was a syringe. And around her was a bottle of heroin. She died of overdose." I said sadly. Everytime I remember this story, I can't help but cry for Natsume. That was only the beginning of his long journey of suffering.

I heard a soft sob from Sakura. She was crying. "Hey?" I pat her back. "I'm sorry." She said as she wiped the tears using the back of her palm. "I never knew that he had a tough time."

"That's not even half of it." I said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" she asked, surprised.

"His father was a very talented man. He used to be in a band too. And when he retired, he became a painter. When the police found the heroin beside his mother's body, the police looked everywhere else for other drugs. They found a lot so they took his father away. They had to be passed on to his father's 'friend', Persona. The one who brought his father those drugs." I shuddered as I remembered the masked man, always wearing a long black coat.

"That's horrible." Sakura whispered.

"The masked man never treated him right. He and Aoi were so upset and he told them "Why linger on the past? Try some of these," as he handed them some ecstasy. They were only 8! They didn't know what those pills were."

"Natsume is actually-"

"He never again did it." I said immediately. He knew that it was bad. But Aoi…" I said softly. "

Anyway. On their mother's funeral, only a few relatives appeared, embarrassed that Ms. Kaoro died of drug overdose, and that the husband got caught possessing illegal drugs. Though there were many fans outside of the wake. There, trouble met Natsume and Aoi again. A girl with black hair and brown eyes entered a room, together with a twelve-year old boy with raven hair and blue eyes. A boy that resembles his father so much. You should have seen Natsume's reaction when he saw the boy." I told Sakura as she listened silently.

"He was so surprised. Especially when the woman, hand in hand with the boy, walked towards Natsume. He looked at the boy, horrified. It was like seeing his father, a younger version of his father. Like those he saw in the photo albums.

"The woman asked him: "You must be Natsume Hyuuga. I am Aneka Andou. Your mother and I used to be best friends. This your half-brother, Tsubasa Andou."

"Tsubasa?" Mikan asked, surprised. "As in T-t-tsubasa?" She stammered.

"Apparantly, four years before Natsume's father and mother had gotten married, he had an affair with Andou's mother. She said Andou was a one-night-stand child. And she never wanted Mr. Hyuuga to know for it will destroy hers and his relationship with Ms. Kaoro, so she disappeared before they notice that she's pregnant. But they were there, at the wake, to see Ms. Kaoro one last time."

"Enough…" Mikan whispered shakily. "I-I-I-" She stammered as tears flowed from her eyes.

"You don't need to-"

"How could I be so terrible to someone who had such a terrible life?" She said as she sobbed on my shoulders suddenly. My mind instinctively wrapped my arms around her.

"I now understand, why you chose to be with Natsume." She said as she pulled back and wiped her tears again. She gave a sigh, them smiled at me. I looked away as I felt myself blushing.

"Look Ruka-pyon! The sun is shining already!" She exclaimed happily as she stood on her feet.

"I think it's time for us to sleep." I said, smiling at her, for the first time. "I think so too!" she said as she led me through the forest landscape of the rooftop, to the elevator doors.

"Sakura." I whispered as we were going down the elevator.

"What is it?" She asked with a small smile on her face, looking at me.

"Don't let anyone know that I told you about Natsume's life." I said.

"I promise I wont tell a soul."

"Good." I said as I smiled at her. The elevator gave a small _ting_, opening its doors to our floor.

"Good mornight Ruka-pyon!" She said as she closed her unit's door.

"Good mornight too." I whispered to no one as I closed my unit's door.

_**MIKAN**_

"What?!" I exclaimed over our mid afternoon snacks table.

"My parents kept on asking about it. And they allowed me to go here in one condition, to still apply for college even if it takes me ten years to graduate." Nobara said, tears now forming in her eyes. I sighed.

"So where are you going tomorrow?" I asked. Apparently, the long time I held a grudge on them for that almost rape scene (which up to now, they don't know), she has book a flight, and it's tomorrow.

"UC Berkley." She said. "WHAT! B-b-but that's on the other coast!" I shouted. "Who's gonna be our bassist tomorrow?" I asked.

"Correction. 'Til August." Nonoko said gloomily.

"WHAT?! What do you mean 'til August?!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I also wanted to see Yale, Brown, and Harvard." She reasoned. I flopped back on my seat, trying my best to relax, calm down.

"So we need to find another bassist to sub us for two weeks." I said, calmly. "Yuri?" Nobara suggested. "You're pretty close with Digitally Manipulated right?"

"Not Yuri really." I said. "But I'll try." I said as I sighed.

"I'm sorry." Nobara said. "But Nobara, please, do apply in Columbia University." I begged. "O-okay."

"Thanks." I said as I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked, wide-eyed.

"I need to find Yuri! Ta Ta!" I said as I fleeted and headed towards the elevator.

When the elevator finally arrived on our floor, it revealed a Natsume, Ruka, and Tsubasa.

I stared at them dumbfounded. _Half brothers_. My mind immediately thought_._ They got out quietly, as if nothing happened. Like they were complete strangers. But you can sense the tension in the air.

"Mikan." Tsubasa patted me. "You just missed the elevator." I just stared at him. "Is there something wrong?" He smiled at me. I snapped out of my reverie.

"AH!" I exclaimed. Act like you don't know, my brain immediately processed.

"OH NO!" I exclaimed again.

"What's wrong with you?" he said as he laughed, tickling me on my waist.

"AH! Tsubasa!" I said as I laughed hard.

"Spacing off is not good Mikan!" He said as he tickled me harder.

"KYAAAA- I- haha- I-"

"OW!" Tsubasa immediately stopped tickling me. He held his head. "Why did you do that?" He asked Natsume furiously.

"You're too damn noisy. " He said as he slapped Tsubasa's head.

"HEY! I'M OLDER THAN YOU!" Tsubasa said.

"You two idiots, stop flirting in public, disgusting." He remarked as he turned his back on us. Ruka smiled at me.

"Hey, now, wait a minute!" I said as I ran towards him.

"What?" he said with an impassive look.

"We're not flirting!" I defensively said.

Suddenly, he grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to him. I was in a state of shock. I can feel his body heat, his warm steady breathing on my cheeks. I felt my face getting redder.

My heart beat faster against my chest. I can't breathe. The closeness is to intoxicating. For the first time in my life, something in my stomach started fluttering wildly that it makes me sick when I gazed at his face. His cold crimson eyes were examining my face quietly. His expression was impassive, as always.

"You were… strawberries." he whispered in my ears slowly, then he pushed be back to Tsubasa. "AH!" I was thankful that Tsubasa caught me.

"PERVERT! What the hell's wrong with you!" I retorted.

"You're to stupid." He said as he walked away.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed. "That's so blunt!" frustrated, I told Tsubasa. He laughed.

"Never mind him." He said as he pat my head. "Hey, since it's payday today, wanna go shopping?"

Payday?

"I don't have a salary yet." I said miserably.

"What do you mean you don't?!" He asked as his voiced raised in shock. "Of course you do! Didn't you get your ATM and bank book from Hotaru?" he said.

"When?" I asked.

"Last night!"

Oh my god. I haven't talked to Hotaru yet! And I'm still mad at her for ditching me, which almost had me raped!

"Eh, still ignoring them?" Tsubasa asked.

"Well…" I started. Now that I think of it, I haven't talked to her in two or three weeks. And it sounds pathetic. "God, I'm such an idiot." I muttered to myself. "I haven't talked to Hotaru in weeks, and then there's this bassist problem!" I complained to Tsubasa as I waited for the elevator again.

"What bassist problem?" Tsubasa asked.

"Well, that reminds me! I need to talk to Yuri, since Nobara will be taking a break for two weeks to apply for college. And we need a bassist to sub her. DO you know where she is?" I asked.

"Well, Yuri is always fully booked. She also has this other band, you know." Tsubasa explained.

"So I can't ask her?" I asked now anxious. Who will be our bassist?

"Yes." He said flatly.

"Can't I atleast give it a try?" I begged him.

"Fine. But I tell you now, she'll say no." I sighed. "Where can I find her now anyway?" I asked instead.

"Oh, their band is recording, you know in our floor. Just look at the windows there, when you see Hotaru or Yuu, it's them."

"Great! I can talk to Hotaru too!" I said positively.

"Good luck with that." Tsubasa said as he turned his back on me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I exclaimed as I pulled him. "Come with me!" I begged. "Then we can go shopping after I asked of my salary."

The elevator arrived with a _ting_ and I pulled him inside.

"So, how are you and Kaname?" He asked with a smile on his face. "What do you feel about him anyway?" He asked. I thought of his question. What do I feel about Kaname?

"I don't know." I said truthfully. "You see, I'm a bit abnormal." I laughed at my words. "How would you know if you're actually, inlove?" I asked him seriously.

"Well…" He started off, but was lost in deep thought. "There're these butterflies in your stomach."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Fluttering." He further explained. "Like, making you sick. _And," _he emphasized, "it's hard to breathe. Makes you nervous and all.

WHAT THE HELL. LIKE. LIKE. WITH NATSUME?

"A-a-are you s-sure?" I asked. He suddenly flashed me a suspicious look.

"You're feeling something like that towards someone?" He asked with a smug expression.

"N-n-no I don't!" I exclaimed.

"In denial stage." Tsubasa said with a laugh. "I see." He said, still having that smugness. "Let me guess… Kaname?" He said with a jolly expression that I couldn't help but look away. It's not Kaname. How could I not feel like that towards Kaname? He's such a good guy.

"Oh." Tsubasa said softly, as he looked at me. "You don't like Kaname don't you?" he said with disappointment.

"I-I-I-" I sighed. "If those butterflies are your description of love…" I can't bear to go on, disappointment filling me too. "I mean, I don't have butterflies with Kaname. I'm too comfortable with him to even feel those butterflies. He's just so fun to be with!" I exclaimed in frustration. I desperately looked at Tsubasa. "Are you sure you get those butterflies when you're inlove?" I asked with a sigh.

"Hey," he said as he smiled at me. "Don't force yourself to like Kaname." He said. The elevator gave a small_ ting_, telling us that it is already our destination. We hopped off of the elevator and walked towards the bridge.

"But don't give him too much hope." He advised. "And I'll make sure to help him on that part." He said.

"What part?" I asked, confused.

"The part where you don't see him the same way as he does." He said. "Don't worry about it too much. The sooner you tell him, the better." He explained. I sigh.

"I'm such a pain in the butt." I said miserably.

"No. Anyway, we're here." Tsubasa said as he led me into one of the studios. Rock music was heard loudly. There was a band of four. Yuri on bass, a young looking guy with dark hair on the drums, a guy with a hidden face, and a blond dude with a hint of feminine feautures on his face but has a deep voice.

_We can have some more_

_Nature is a whore_

_Bruises on the fruit_

_Tender age in bloom_

_He's the one_

_Who likes all our pretty songs_

_And he likes to sing along_

_And he likes to shoot his gun_

_But he knows not what it means_

_Knows not what it means_

_when I say_

_He's the one_

_Who likes all our pretty songs_

_And he likes to sing along_

_And he likes to shoot his gun_

_But he knows not what it means_

_Knows not what it means_

_when I say yeah_

Then this guy, who was hiding his face with his raven hair and mask, did a super amazing solo. Making his silver Fender Stratocaster wail for a very long time.

_He's the one_

_Who likes all our pretty songs_

_And he likes to sing along_

_And he likes to shoot his gun_

_But he knows not what it means_

_Knows not what it means_

_when I say_

_He's the one_

_Who likes all our pretty songs_

_And he likes to sing along_

_And he likes to shoot his gun_

_But he knows not what it means_

_Knows not what it means _

_Knows not what it means_

_Knows not what it means and I say yeah_

"Yuri!" Tsubasa exclaimed when the song finished, as we walked towards her. "Mikan wants to ask something from you." He said as he pushed me towards her.

"What is it?" She asked me nicely with a smile.

"Well, I- Our band's bassist is going on a leave for her college application, so I was wondering, can you be her sub? It's only two weeks!" I begged her. She sighed.

"I'm sorry." She said. "You see, these are my other band mates." She said, gesturing to the guys around her. "By the way, that's Rui Aname on vocals and shred. Hajime Yakumo on lead, and Hayate Matsudaira on drums." She said. Though, they guys really didn't give a damn and was just playing with their instruments. "Anyway," she said with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry I can't be of any help. I always have a gig with these guys. I'm sorry."

"That's alright." I said with a smile. I waved goodbye to her and headed to the other room to talk to Hotaru.

"Mikan." She greeted me without looking.

"Hotaru." I said plainly.

"I thought you're not talking to me." She said.

"I-I-" I glanced around, it was the two of us alone in the electronics booth. "I'm sorry." I said with a sigh. "The night of our first gig, I was almost…"

"Raped." She said, continuing the words I cannot say.

"How did-"

"Nogi." She said plainly. "He came marching towards me early next morning, reprimanding me on how can I leave you all alone in this unfamiliar city." She said as she faced me, looking in my eyes. I was speechless. "I was so mad at myself when I heard about it." She stopped as she heard me sob. Immediately, I ran to hug her.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have held a grudge!" I said, frustrated by my stupidity. "I'm so stupid! What made me think that I could trust everybody here, please don't say sorry to me Hotaru, it's my entire fault. I'm so stupid."

"I'm sorry too Mikan." She said as she hugged me. For a minute, we were just holding each other.

"Okay. Let's stop being dramatic." Hotaru said as she pushed me aside roughly. I laughed as I wiped away my tears. "Mean." I said, smiling as I wiped my tears with the back of my hand.

"Here." She said as she handed me a small rectangular book. It was my bankbook. "Your very first salary." She said with a smile. "The ATM card is inside." She added.

My lips curved upward. "THANK YOU!" I said as I ran towards her, earning a taste of her idiot gun. "One is enough. Two is too much." She said cruelly. "Now go and buy some clothes. Your such an outfit repeater." She said as she kicked me out of the booth literally. "OW!" I exclaimed.

"You alright?" Tsubasa said as he helped me up.

"I guess?" I said standing up. "Anyway, look Tsubasa!" I bragged my bankbook and ATM to him. "Just in time! That Rui guy is scary!" He said as we dashed out of the building and into the Manhattan's busy streets.

--------------

I'm too lazy to type anything :-


	16. Chapter 16

babee-angel

tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08

ShoujoAnimeFanatic13

crimson-diamonds-823

Mikiramen

XxiLovecutestuffxX

Suzuka Harukaze

d3sTiNy-Ang3l

THANKS FOR REVIEWING! SORRY I DIDN'T PM YOU! :((

My thumb, middle and ring fingers have blisters. It hurts :( I swear, I'm not gonna use a steel stringed guitar in plucking again!

SONGS: Fully Alive by Flyleaf!

I love Flyleaf!

-------------------------------------

CHAPTER 16

"Look! I earned $1000 dollars!" I exclaimed with surprise at how much I earned. Tsubasa and I were walking down the streets of Manhattan around two in the afternoon. I just received my first salary ever in my life. And I almost dropped my bank book and ATM card in shock when I saw how much I earned.

"I can buy a Les Paul in no time!" I said happily. But then, I remembered mom. And I swore I'm gonna give her my first salary as a sign of gratitude for all the things she has given me.

"Eh, Tsubasa." I said.

"What is it?" He asked as he looked at shops that might have something interesting in it. "Well, where's the money sender?" I asked.

"Why?"

"I'm gonna send my mom my first ever salary!" I exclaimed happily. He looked at me with a smile. "Why is that?" And I explained that it is my sign of great gratitude for to my mother. He laughed at how childish I was. But nonetheless, he accompanied me before he went shopping.

As he fit some shoes, I can't help but notice one. It was a magenta Skytop Supra, with pretty zebra strips but instead of white, it was magenta.

"So pretty…" I can't help but mutter as I picked it up and try it on. And just my luck, it was my size. I giggled as I placed it back on the shelf. "I can't wait for my next pay day!"

"Why is that?" Tsubasa suddenly came from behind me. I saw that he already has bought something.

"Oh! I-I-I… I was just looking at this." I told him, embarrassed, as I pointed at the shoes I'm coveting.

"What's your size?" He asked with a mischievous grin.

"S-s-seven?" I answered nervously.

"Hey miss!" Tsubasa suddenly shouted at the clerk of the store. "Can I have a size seven of these?!" He asked from afar as he raised my coveted shoe.

"Are you size seven too?" I asked, puzzled. I looked at our feet. His is clearly bigger. Maybe he meant men's size?

The lady arrived disturbing my thought. "Thank you." Tsubasa said with a smile. Suddenly, he threw it at my feet. I stared at it.

"Well?" he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Fit it!" He exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Fit it or I'll remove your shoes for you?" He asked with a dark note.

"I-I- I'll fit!" I said as I hurriedly removed my shoes and fit it. "But you must know, I can't buy this 'til next payday." I can't hide my excitement as the thought of coming in this store again to buy these shoes.

"That's why I'm buying it for you." He said happily.

I stared at him, shocked. "Tsubasa!" I exclaimed. "You can't do that! This is too expensive. And besides-"

"It'll be my 'welcome' gift. And it's cool, don't worry." He said playfully. "Now don't argue. Or else." He winked at me. "Now, is it okay? Does it fit?" He asked in his normal tone.

"Y-yes."

"Good," he then told the clerk, "I'll get it."

We then headed back to the building. "I want you to wear that tonight." Tsubasa said as I arrived on my unit.

"I will! Thanks Tsubasa!" I exclaimed happily, he laughed. "Now change! It's almost 6. Go and catch that person you're having butterflies with!" He said as he shoved me in.

"Tsubasa!" I exclaimed with a laugh. "What are you saying?"

"Yeah, yeah… deny it." He said sarcastically as he walked out. "Thanks!" I screamed again.

"And Mikan?" Tsubasa said, turning back. "Yuu wants us to go down before 7 to dine. Be there!" He said with a smile as he entered the elevator. I wonder why? Stupid Tsubasa didn't say more!

"Well, I just wanted to tell you, our company's annual ball is two days from now." Yuu said, just as our food has been ordered.

"So this is why you gathered us! Anyway, what annual ball? What's a ball?" I asked. They all laughed, except for Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka.

"What?" I asked, puzzled and furious.

"Idiot." Natsume and Hotaru said. I frowned. "Meanie!"

"Mikan, you know, balls. Like the one Cinderella attended when he met prince charming." Nonoko said.

"So, I'm gonna meet prince charming?" I said with enthusiasm. "Well. Probably. Aside from the fact that there's no prince or princesses in US." Tsubasa said with a laugh, again, every one joined him. I sighed, disappointed.

"Isn't this some kind of a formal shizzo?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes. Go get a dress." Hotaru commanded.

"Anyway, what's the happening? Why a ball?" I asked.

"Well, it is to celebrate our company's foundation day. And for publicity, of course." Yuu explained with a smile. "Ooohh…"

"Many sponsors will be attending, of course. And some media, to promote. And-"

"Okay I get it." I said happily. "I can't wait!" I exclaimed, rising to my feet on excitement.

"Hey Mikan, where are you going?!?" Nobara, Anna and Nonoko asked me. "To my unit." I said as I started walking.

"You can't! We still need to look for a bassist for our gig tomorrow!"

"GAAH!!!" I exclaimed, every one looked at me. "Oh no!" I quickly searched our table.

"Kaname?" I asked.

"Can't. I only know the basics." He said with an apologetic look.

"Tsubasa?"

"Not a guitarist!" He said, annoyed that I forgot he's a drummer.

"Sorry. Koko?"

"Can't."

"Kitsuneme?"

"Can't either."

I'm starting to be desperate.

"Hota-"

"Idiot."

"Yuu?" I asked desperately.

"I would be happy too, but I can't play bass." He said apologetically.

"Idiot. Ask Nogi." Hotaru said. I immediately turned my head.

"Ruka-pyon?" I asked, begging him.

"I-I-I-" He looked at Natsume. I know that he's asking for approval.

I turned to Natsume. "Please Natsume? Allow Ruka-pyon to play for us? Please?" I begged.

"Hn."

"Okay." Ruka said with a smile.

"Thank you so much!" I leapt from my seat and hugged him, joyful of his answer. "Thank you so much Ruka-pyon! If there's anything I can do for you, just ask me."

"N-no problem." He said. "I just need to learn the songs." He said.

"I'll teach you tomorrow afternoon." I volunteered happily.

****

"Do you think I can pull this off?" Ruka asked me as I seated next to him on his couch.

"What do you think?" I asked anxiously too. "Well, just improvise!" I said, changing my tone to a happier one. "And besides, what matters most is that we're in harmony!" I said happily.

I started to teach him the chords. I showed him my notebooks and told him that we'll play the easy ones first. I then started singing.

"_I'm Miss W-_"

"Jeez, who's whining?" a voice suddenly interrupted me.

"Natsume!" I exclaimed angrily.

"I feel sorry for you Ruka. You should hide your face later. That girl will destroy your reputation." He said as he sat on the couch. I threw my notebook at him but he caught it. He then started flipping through the pages, in my horror. "NATSUME! GIVE THAT BACK TO ME!" I immediately lounged towards him. But he's to damn fast and smart to think of hiding it behind his back immediately.

"Darn it! Natsume!" I creid.

"Mikan?"

I turned my head and I saw Nobara, Mochu, Koko, Kitsuneme, Anna, Nonoko, Nobara, Tsubasa Misaki, Kaname, Hotaru and Yuu. And they all have these different expressions no one can ever paint.

"Idiot. What are you doing on top of Hyuuga?" Hotaru said. I looked at our position. I was on top of Natsume. I quickly stood up.

"We're not doing anything!" I exclaimed. "How dare you think of me that way!"

"Obviously guilty." Hotaru said as she shot me with her idiot gun. "And to think that Nogi wasn't even doing anything." She gave me another shot.

"OW!" I exclaimed.

"Anyway Mikan, I'm just here to say goodbye." Nobara said, with sadness in her eyes. Oh right, Nobara was leaving today.

"Oh! That's why you have and entourage!" I said. "Can I come too?" I asked. "You must Mikan! It's for the band! You gotta help Nogi learn our songs." She said as she cried and hugged me.

"Nobara I'm gonna miss you!" I blurted out as I hugged her. We cried together.

"Idiots. You're gonna see each other again." Hotaru said heartlessly. "Now let's leave before your plane leaves you." She remarked as she pulled Nobara away from me.

"NOBARA!"

****

"I want to thank our bassist today, Mr. Ruka Nogi," I said over the microphone on our gig. "Thanks so much Ruka-pyon! You're a hero!" I said, and with that, we started playing our second song.

"_Telling Layla's story spoken" _ Good, Ruka is so great to learn this song in an hour. I smiled at him. Plus, he looks so cool with his Warwick. Somehow, a fluttering feeling in my stomach came making me smiled wider.

_bout how all her bones are broken_

_Hammers fall on all the pieces_

_Two months in the cover creases_

_Fully alive_

_More than most_

_Ready to smile and love life_

_Fully alive _

_And she knows how to believe in futures_

_All my complaints shrink to nothing, _

_I'm ashamed of all my somethings _

_She's glad for one day of comfort _

_Only because she has suffered... _

_Fully alive_

_More than most_

_Ready to smile and love life_

_Fully alive _

_And she knows how to believe in futures_

_Fully alive_

_More than most_

_Ready to smile and love life_

_Fully alive _

_And she knows how to believe in futures_

All this time, I don't what keeps my gaze at Ruka. It's so fun to look at him. I noticed that he was looking at me too. Probably because he wants to see what chord I'm in? I smiled at him. He smiled at me. I laughed as I went to resume my singing.

_Fully alive_

_More than most_

_Ready to smile and love life_

_Fully alive _

_And she knows how to believe in futures_

As the evening went on, I grew happier and happier by just looking at Ruka, and occasionally, I see him looking at me too, which triggers that fluttering feeling in my stomach making me want to jump around like a fool, and which I did.

"Mikan!" Tsubasa called me as soon as I got off stage. "You're so energetic today." He commented.

"Yes, you did a great job." Kaname said happily, supporting Tsubasa's statement. "It's all thanks to Ruka-pyon!" I exclaimed happily.

"Anyway Mikan, who are you going with tomorrow?" Tsubasa asked as the three sat at the bar.

"Tomorrow?" I asked, ordering a Jack Daniels.

"Yes, are you going with anyone to the ball?" Tsubasa asked.

"OH!" I said, enlightened, "well, I'll ask Hotaru." I said happily.

"I won't go with you." Hotaru suddenly sat beside me in her usual impassive demeanor.

"Why not?" I exclaimed sadly.

"I need to be with Tobita." She said as she stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going?!" I asked her.

"Home. I need a beauty rest. You're stressing me out." She said dully.

"Stupid Hotaru." I murmured as I sulked, drinking from the bottle of beer. "So, I guess you won't be with anyone tomorrow?" Kaname asked with a smile.

"Well, I-"

"Sakura!" Ruka suddenly grabbed a seat beside me, interrupting what I was about to say.

"Ruka-pyon! Thank you! I had a very fun night!" I exclaimed as I laugh. The fluttering feeling returned. I smiled ecstatically.

"I had fun too." He said as he ordered a drink. I just stared at him as he drank a few glasses of tonic, smiling inside, enjoying the fluttering feeling.

"Hey!" He exclaimed after having drank the fourth.

"Yes?" I asked with a smile.

"Let's go together tomorrow." He said with a smile. I smiled, as the fluttering feeling grew wider.

"O-okay." I said, happily.

"Great! And let's ride home together today." He said. "That's your payback for making me play." He said with a smile.

"O-okay." I agreed. I turned to Kaname. "Kaname? I'll ride with Ruka-pyon today, if you don't mind." I said apologetically.

"Okay." He said, giving me the smile he gives out when he doesn't like what he's seeing or hearing. I frowned.

"I'm sorry." I said, I can the lump starting to form in my throat. Kaname suddenly looked alarmed. "Hey." He said as he patted my head, "Really, it's fine." He said, smiling with that genuine smile of his. I smiled at him. "Now go ahead!" He said with an encouraging smile.

"Thank you." I said gratefully, with that, Ruka and I headed to his car before Ruka drinks any more alcohol.

"Thank you, Sakura." Ruka said keeping his eyes on the road. There was a tint of red that lingered in his cheeks that makes him cuter. I can feel myself turning red. Why?

"No, I should be the one thanking you Ruka-pyon. Thank you Ruka-pyon!" I said happily.

"My pleasure." He said, smiling at me. I smiled back at him. My heartbeat was as fast as his driving. And I like it, to my surprise. I smiled happily. Ruka-pyon. I sighed dreamily. I can't wait to go with him tomorrow.

"Good night Ruka-pyon!" I said as I reached my door.

"Good night Sakura. Don't forget about tomorrow." He said with a smile. I blushed. I nodded my head vigorously as I hurried to enter my unit, unable to contain my happiness any further.

I immediately ran to my bed and squealed in delight. I called my mom and told her about what happened. And the only thing she said was, "Oh honey, you must be inlove with him!"

"Are you sure?!" I exclaimed.

"Definitely. You're definitely inlove, my dear."


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the long update…

I was too lazy and was making the best of summer.

AKA sleeping from 7 am – 1 pm and from there, doing everything I want like watching on Mysoju some Asian dramas. Or just simply watching horror movies, learning new songs and such on my guitar, and most of all, just watching my friends' gigs. Oh ehm gee… I can't believe school's starting next week! :((

I regret spending so much time on the internet rather than seeing my friends.

Anyway… thanks to

Mikiramen

kikolita716

2Lazy2MakeAnAccount

Sakoshi Choco

XxiLovecutestuffxX

crimson-diamonds-823

tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08

Luckystar222

ShoujoAnimeFanatic13

Bunny-Nikee13o4

Animechicki

yhuraddictionx3

Okay… so the song I used was Jon McLauh.. something's So Close. I remember asking my friends "What is the best slow dance song?" and they all said "Ooh! The one in Enchanted! The one where in they were dancing…" and I was like… okay?

CHAPTER 17

Someone knocked on my door at exactly 3 PM the next evening while I was playing my guitar.

"Who is it?" I asked as I hurried to open the door. It was a deliveryman carrying a golden 12 inches box on his hands. "Delivery for Ms. Mikan Sakura. Is she here?"

"Yes. I'm Mikan!" I said cheerfully.

"Well, just sign here… and here… and here…" He prodded on as I signed papers. "Who is it from anyway?" I asked.

"From someone." He said with a wink.

"Com'on, tell me…" I begged him.

"Sorry, strict orders!" Then off he went.

I looked at the golden mystery box as I entered my unit. I opened it, and it was a dress with rectangular neckline. It was dived in two by a black ribbon located just below the bust. The upper half was white. And below the black ribbon was a drapery of gold-yellow. I squealed in the dress's beauty. I hurriedly searched for a clue on who might have given it. And there, I found a card.

_Be ready by 7_

It's probably from Hotaru. Maybe she's making up for not being with me? Well, who else could it be? And besides, it sounded like a command.

I kept the box and the dress in my bedroom and started to play a song that has been stuck in my head since last night's ride home with Ruka-pyon.

Ah Ruka-pyon.

I always find myself sighing internally when I think of Ruka-pyon. Ruka-pyon. Ruka-pyon. I giggled. I must be insane.

I was singing and playing the guitar when someone came knocking on my door after an hour.

"Who is it?" I asked as I lay my guitar on the sofa.

The door revealed Hotaru with a lot of entourage, who immediately sat me down on the sofa.

"It's 4:30." Hotaru told me blankly.

"So?" I asked. Then I remembered the note. "It's not yet 7!" I said.

"What?" Hotaru asked, confusion written on her face.

"Well, you told me to get ready by 7 right?"

"When?"

"In the box you sent me! Written on the card remember?"

"I didn't send you a box."

"You didn't?" I asked, shocked. "I received a box with a dress." I explained

"Why would I send you a box? These people were sent by Anna and Nonoko, who are on the other room and also getting made up." Hotaru said.

"Then if it's not you then…" I thought hard on whom could it be.

"Where's this thing you're talking about?" Hotaru asked me.

"On my bed…" I said as the beauticians dragged me to the bathroom to bathe my hair.

"Is this it?" She asked with the dress and box in both of her hands. "Yes."

"I didn't send it. Looks like you have a date." She replied as she exited my unit.

And I can't help but be anxious on that "date", dreading for the clock to strike 7 PM.

"Now Ms. Sakura… Behold!" One of the beauticians said as she hand me a mirror. I examined myself. I had a little hint of pink on my cheeks, some gold eye shadow, and pink lips. My hair was let down, twirling around my shoulders.

"Thanks for making me feel beautiful!" I exclaimed.

The beauticians left at around 6:45 PM. Just then, I remembered, "I don't have any shoes!" I exclaimed as I ran towards Anna and Nonoko's room.

"Hey. Do you have some shoes I can borrow?" I asked them.

"Mikan!" The both of them exclaimed in unison, "you look so pretty! OMG OMG OMG!!! Ruka Nogi will surely fall inlove with you!" I blushed at their remark. "Come on guys, don't be silly. I need shoes." I said lamely.

"Sorry, we don't have any extra pairs." Anna said, clearly sorry for me.

"That's alright." I said as I returned to my room.

"What are you doing running around undone?" I suddenly heard Hotaru's voice from behind me as I was opening my unit's door.

"Hotaru! DO you have any-"

"Shoes?" She asked, finishing my sentence for me, holding a pair white wedge on her hands. "I bought you some decent shoes aside from your snickers when I saw your dress." She said as we entered my room.

"Aren't you supposed to go there with Yuu?" I asked her as I slipped on my dress.

"I am. But I need to know who this mysterious person is." She said, "It'll be heavy on my conscience to know that you'll be wondering around there with someone I don't know."

"That's so sweet Hotaru! And you bought me a pair of shoes!" I exclaimed as I tried to hug her, but she held out her arms to avoid me.

"If you weren't so dressed up, I would have shot you with my idiot gun." She said coldly as she sat on the sofa. I smiled as I sat myself beside her and tried on the shoes. "And besides, you need to pay me with the shoes."

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"That's $500." She said plainly.

"I don't have $500!" I exclaimed. "I sent my first salary to my mom!" I told her.

"You're so thoughtful, Mikan." Hotaru said, giving me a very small smile. I smiled.

"Thank you."

There was a knock on my door. I looked at my wall clock. It was seven. My heartbeat started to rise.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"I'll get this." Hotaru said as she beat me to the door. She opened it as she opened the door only enough for her to see who was behind it. They were talking. I can hear mumblings. Arguments? Agreements?

"Mikan." Hotaru said, opening the door widely, revealing Ruka-pyon. In a white long sleeved polo, with hard folded cuffs, black vest on top of it. A black tuxedo pants and a blue neck tie. He was handsome. I can feel myself turn red. My heart was beating fast. And faster it went when he smiled at me.

"I thought that dress would look good on you." He said with a smile. "Yuki Aoi also thought so."

"Shall we go?" He asked me with a beautiful smile on his face, offering me his arm.

"Oui." I said as took it.

"Nogi." Hotaru said with a warning. I tried hard to not to giggle. Hotaru's gestures are so sweet! I smiled at Ruka.

"Imai." He replied, as an assurance, with that, we headed on to the Plaza Hotel, using his Saab's convertible.

There's something in him that I can't keep my eyes off him. I beamed at him as his eyes were kept on the road. He is handsome. And the air adds to his looks. I blushed as I looked away.

When we arrived, the valet parking boy (or whatever you call him), came to Ruka's door and grabbed his keys. Ruka then opened my door for me, holding his hand out after.

"Thank you, mister." I said, mocking a seventeenth century manner of speaking. He laughed.

"You know, this is like only the second time I've ever attended a dance." I said, amazed at the Plaza's ballroom. It has that vintage motif for its design. It was like I'm back in the 50's where in Elvis Presley would just suddenly dance on the wooden stage with that orchestra looking band.

Ruka and I headed to one of the tables located at the side. He pulled out a chair for me, I laughed as I took a seat. He took the opposite seat, and as if on cue, a waiter arrived and served us the appetizers.

"Ruka-pyon," I started, "Thank you for this wonderful dress." I said happily.

"Well, I-I-I… I just thought you'd look good with a yellow dress. And I wanna give you something." He said. I sensed that there was a combination of shyness and nervousness in his voice. I smiled at him.

"Thank you so much!"

The rest of the evening passed us by. We were just chatting and telling stories of our childhood. I eventually learned that Ruka is an only child of a French model and of a Japanese- American businessman. Who would have thought that this hardcore bassist was from a very conservative background? I laughed when he told me about it. He got pretty upset and it made him blush. I laughed more.

"You guys seem happy." It was Yuu and behind him is Hotaru. He was wearing a black tailcoat, black slacks and a white polo underneath with a canary tie and Hotaru was wearing a black tube dress and white 3-inches stilettos.

"Yuu! And Hotaru! Both of you looks so nice!" I exclaimed as I gazed at them. "Well, we need to look presentable right?" Yuu said, half joking as he turned a semi-circle to show us his tailcoat. I laughed.

"I'm so sorry, we need to go now. Hotaru and I need to…" Yuu said with a nervous facial expression. He glanced at Hotaru nervously. She sighed. "We need to dance now." Hotaru continued his sentence. He sighed happily. "Don't fuss about it Yuu. I told you it's fine since it's part of the job." Hotaru said as she walked towards the dance floor where a lot of straight faced and plastic smile people were dancing. Totally business like, I noted.

I scanned the dance floor. I saw Anna and Kitsuneme dancing happily to the old song. And beside them were Nonoko and Koko, laughing and dancing ever so happily. I wanted to dance too! But no one would ask me. I sighed.

I wonder where Natsume is.

I was shocked at my own thought. Why would I wonder where he is?

"Mikan are you alright?" Ruka's voice shot me back to reality.

"OH!" I said a little too loudly over shock. "Oh! I'm fine!" I said, as I gave him a smile.

"I wonder where Natsume is." Ruka said, clearly worried for his best friend. We were thinking of the same thing? I chuckled. He noticed.

"Why?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said, smiling. I turned and watched my friends who were still dancing to the old jazzy tune.

"Would you like to dance?" Ruka said unexpectedly. For a moment, I just stared at his inviting smile dumbly. I felt my mouth hang open and I quickly closed it when I realized.

"Or not. If you don't like." He said with a sigh, his face dropping.

"Nobody has ever has ever asked him that." I told him quickly, alarmed at his reaction when I didn't reply.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"I was never even asked on a date before." I said as sudden realization hit me. "This is my first date!" I suddenly exclaimed, shocked.

For a second, we just stared at each other's eyes.

"Me too." He said softly, a mix of shyness and shock evident in his voice. After a few more seconds, we ended up laughing.

"Anyway, let's dance. For the break of the record." He said as he stood up. Abandoning our table, I gave him my hand and we walked towards the dance floor and we danced on to The Beatles' "I'm Happy Just To Dance With You".

Two minutes later, we were doing the twist, like in those old 60's movies.

As the song shifted into another one of those blues, someone suddenly tapped me. I turned, it was Kaname wearing a black slacks, white polo and an open cream vest.

He turned to Ruka, smiling as he asked him, "May I have the next dance of this lady?" I laughed at his formality.

"I'll go look for Natsume." Ruka said as he smiled at me, just as Kaname danced with me. After that, Tsubasa also asked me to dance with him, so did Yuu after he and Hotaru did. Mr. Narumi was also there and he asked me to dance with him too.

"Such a weird guy." I murmured to myself after he left me. He was wearing a black polo inside a purple tailcoat and purple pants and a black hat.

"He reminds me of Willie Wonka." Ruka suddenly said from behind me, shocking me.

"Ruka-pyon!" I exclaimed.

"I can't find Natsume." He said plainly. "He probably went to Central Park." He said.

"Oh." And with that, we fell silent, staring at each other's eyes. Awkwardness fell upon us. And the change of the happy jazz tune to a softer one did not help.

We both were silent for a moment. I examined the floor to avoid the awkward silence. I suddenly became aware of everything. Of people dancing around us happily, of the clutter of their feet tapping on the marble floor. I can hear my heat beating faster and faster. I turned red.

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

"W-w-would you like to dance?" He asked. I looked up at his face, and he was turning a shade of red. I can feel myself in the same situation.

"Oh-o-okay." I stammered.

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

_A life goes by _

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

This was a different time of dancing. I can see the people around us swaying slowly. There was no more business like dancing. Everyone looked so romantic. Leaning on each other's shoulder. It was like prom again.

I raised both my hands and half way through, I realized I don't know what goes where. I stared at them alternately, examining what's the proper position.

I can feel Ruka watching my indecisiveness and suddenly he grabbed both my arms.

"I- I think it's like this…" He said as he placed my right hand on his left shoulder and he held the other. I blushed, as I realized we were so close. I held my breath.

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close_

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close _

"Oh." I said dumbly, and next thing I knew, I was laughing already. "I'm sorry, I really don't know how to do this." I said, embarrassed at myself.

When he laughed, the atmosphere became lighter. I was relieved. And yet, I wont deny the butterflies in my stomach.

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

_So close _

_So close_

_And still so far_

The song ended. But we were still hand in hand, together. I can smell his strong manly perfume. Or was it his natural scent? I t smells like fresh laundry with a hint of Calvin Klein's. I don't know.

"Ruka." Natsume's cold and hard voice interrupted us. We quickly pulled away from each other. I turned and I saw Natsume's deadly stare. For the first time, I was scared of him. He looks capable of killing. His eyes were glaring at me even if they have that far away look.

"Natsume." Ruka said softly. Natsume then turned around and headed towards the exit. His back was very straight. A symbol of arrogance, that's what I saw in him.

"I wonder what happened." I said worried. Why is he in such a foul mood? Everybody was happy! "Where is he going?" I said, not really waiting for an answer, if I don't have a date with Ruka, I would have followed him for I have this very strong urge to.

"He's going home." He said sadly. He murmured something like "dammit" under his breath. I'm not so sure. But Ruka looks sad too.

"Has something happened to him?" I asked Ruka.

"Probably just hated the party." Ruka said with a sigh.

"Do you wanna follow him?" I asked. We just stared at the entrance. Then he looked at me, torn. "Don't worry, Hotaru and the others are just there. I can always, you know, chit chat with them."

"Oh no, that's bad. Imai will kill me. I told her you'd be in your unit by 12." He said with a sigh. "I'll talk to Natsume later, when we return." He said as he led me to the tables.

"Uh, Ruka-pyon?" I told him, before we sat down. "I think you should talk to Natsume. He needs a friend!" I reasoned. "Let's go home." I said, pleading.

"Are you sure?" He asked, shocked. "You seem to be having a good time? Are you sure?" He asked me, worried. I smiled at him.

"Natsume needs a friend. He's far more important. Let's go please?" I begged him.

"Okay." He said with uncertainty. I smiled. And with that, we went out of the party.


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Tishie,

Could this be the part one of my Christmas gift for you? I really don't know what to give you. You have given me so much already and the Natsume costume was soo… I just ran out of words… Merry Christmas! xoxo, V

* * *

I would like to thank:

BunnyParfait

Luckystar222

crimson-diamonds-823

foty

2Lazy2MakeAnAccount

Mikiramen

Xythri

no one ^^

ShoujoAnimeFanatic13

babee-angel

tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08

Animechicki

DarkZala_11

Tishie

Invisibleppl

* * *

I would like to dedicate this chapter to **no one ^^ **

Your review was so on time! I used a Hey Monday song here! :O when I was reading it I was like: "OMG! The next chapter uses a Hey Monday song!"

* * *

The song was **Hey Monday's Obvious** :D ... but I'm not a fan. I just couldn't think of any other random song.

* * *

CHAPTER 18

We arrived in our condo building just before 12 midnight. We were in a hurry to catch Natsume, I think that he really needs Ruka now. A lone figure has passed out on the lobby's sofa. Ruka and I realized that it was Natsume.

"NATSUME!" We ran towards him. "Natsume!" Ruka whispered harshly trying to wake him up.

"Go away Ruka." He muttered incoherently.

"Natsume please? You're sweating badly! Where're your keys?" Ruka begged as he stood Natsume up, assisting him. Sure enough, he was sweating under his black linen suit and red shirt.

"Is he alright?" I asked Ruka anxiously.

"I think he's drunk." Ruka said as he supported Natsume's body and started to assist him to the elevator. I followed them hurriedly. And just as I pressed the close button, a staff shouted. "IT'S OUT OF ORDER!" And before we could step out, the elevator door closed, and as if on cue, it went up and then it's light went on and off. Blinking scarily.

"R-r-uka-pyon!" I struggled towards him. After a few moments, the electricity went out completely. Ruka sighed miserably as he let Natsume sit and he sat beside him while I, I sat down on the right corner, almost in tears.

I remembered those elevator scenes on horror movies that I watched. I trembled as I thought of them.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Ruka-pyon asked softly. I couldn't answer.

"Sakura?" He prompted with anxiety. Suddenly, I found myself hugging him.

"Ruka-pyooooon…" I wailed in his chest. "I'm so scared!" tears then started to flow out of my eyes. "What if there's nothing they could do? And we're stuck here forever?" I thought miserably as I cried harder.

"Shut up you noisy idiot!" Natsume said, giving me a death glare. I turned to him. "Natsume!" I cried. "And Natsume needs to rest! Look, he's sweating an-"

"Shut up strawberry fields." Natsume groaned as he lay down on the elevator's floor. "I have enough head ache, you don't need to add." He said as he turned.

"Natsume, you pervert!" I exclaimed.

He should be thankful that his body is not in a good condition. I crawl towards him and tugged on his coat. "Really Natsume, remove your coat. It's hot here, you'll sweat more." I said, worrying for him.

"Tch. What do you care you stupid Japanese girl? Why not go back to that hell where you came from?" He said. "Natsume!" Ruka said.

"Here I am, worried about you and you say such rude things. Really Natsume. Thank you very much for treating me like hell." I retorted, unable to stop myself. I sighed. "I'm just worried." I added in a softer tone. I suddenly became sad. My lips were trembling. I crawled back to the right corner. Tears strolled down my eyes as I tried to conceal my sobs.

"Sakura…" Ruka said as he sat beside me and rubbed my back.

"You know I'm not in a good mood." Natsume said, moments later. His back was facing me. He was still facing the left side of the elevator. "You should've known better." He said.

"What the hell happened today anyway, you're grumpier than usual." I said sadly. "You wouldn't wanna know." He said softly, making me feel like he was getting sober. There was sadness in his tone. I turned to Ruka. He seems to know why Natsume is acting like this tonight.

"Natsume…" He muttered with a hint of begging.

"Hn."

Suddenly, my iPhone started ringing. Ruka looked at me with a questioning look. I looked at the screen: Hotaru Imai. "It's Hotaru!" I said with enthusiasm. We're gonna be saved!

"Hotaru!" I answered, wailing on the cell phone. "Hotaru! We're stuck in the eleva-"

"Idiot. You could've called me immediately, if I didn't arrive in the condo, I wouldn't have known. Idiot." Her cold, merciless voice rang in my ears.

"Hotaru! Help us!" I exclaimed.

"That'll cost the three of you your next month's salary." She said as she hung up. "HOTARU!" I screamed to my cellphone. Suddenly, there came a creaking sound, the sound of two metals scratching each other, coming from the elevator doors.

"What's that Ruka-pyon…" I squeezed myself closer to him. What is that scratching noise? Slowly, the door started to open, an inch, two inches, three, four… soon it revealed a panting Tsubasa, Kaname, Koko, Kitsuneme, Mochu and Yuu.

"What do you use the signs for, you idiots?!" Tsubasa exclaimed angrily in between his pants. "That's why they create signs you know!" he added, on and on he went, scolding us. Or rather, me, because Ruka immediately assisted Natsume to his unit, using the other elevator.

"- Been stuck there for an hour, not asking any help! What an idiot!" Tsubasa went on. "If we didn't return you'll be stuck there!" He said. "And the staff should have called someone too!" Tsubasa screamed for the staff to hear. "And the- OW!"

"That's enough Tsubasa! Can't you see she's under trauma?" Misaki said as he punched Tsubasa on the face. "I'm sure she went through a hysteria inside the elevator…"

On and on they went on the possibilities of what might have happened causing me not to call immediately.

"I'm sleeping." Hotaru said after a few minutes. She's obviously bored and pissed of what just happened. "Idiot." She turned to me. I bowed my head in shame.

"I'm sorry everyone." I said, my voice quivered. Everyone fell silent. "I'm so sorry." I said again. "It's just that… I was so stupid." I can feel the lump on my throat as I remembered those mean, heartless things Natsume told me inside.

"Are you alright Mikan?" Kaname walked towards me. "Did something happen inside?" he questioned, "Did Natsume-"

"No. Nothing. I'm tired." I forced a smiled at them. They looked at me weirdly. "We'll see you to your room." Misaki said, and all of them came with her.

I was so damn tired that I just bothered to get out of the dress for it not to be ruined. And the next thing I knew, it was 11 am, and my cell phone was ringing. It was again, Hotaru.

"Huhhh…" I greeted, unable to even utter a hello.

"Idiot. Go to the studio now. You need to practice with Nogi." And with that, she hung up before I could even say a word, leaving me with no choice but to get up and do what I was told as soon as I took a bath and got dressed.

"Heavy…" I complained at the weight of my Fender Stratocaster and my effects board. I don't think I'm even walking a straight line out of tiredness.

"Mikan, are you alright?" Anna and Nonoko asked me as soon as I entered the studio.

"I think so…" I said as I dropped my things and lay on the black leather couch, feeling light headed out of lack of sleep.

"And that's what she calls alright." I heard Hotaru said, seconds later, she was pulling me to my feet. "You need to sing today," She said in a very business like tone, "or else, I'll have to cancel your gig on Hard Rock later." That made me bolt up straight.

"Hard Rock?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes Mikan, Hotaru got you a gig on Hard Rock today! That's why you need to perfect your songs with Ruka." Yuu explained.

"I have already listened to the songs, and I learned it by ear." Ruka said, looking up from his Warwick bass. I smiled. He smiled back. I can feel my heart beat rising again. I'm turning red… And nervous…. And… happy? Oh god, mom's voice is now playing on my head! "_Oh honey, you must be inlove… definitely inlove…" _Oh god.

"You're red." Hotaru said as she covered my face with a hanky, breaking my eye-to-eye smiling contact with Ruka.

"Mph!" I said, as I struggled to get the little piece of cloth on my face. "What'd you do that for?!" I exclaimed.

"Just practice." She said as she proceeded to the other room with Yuu.

"Let's go?"

And all through out our three-hour practice-jamming session, I mostly looked at Ruka. And all those time, I can feel myself blushing. Remembering the words of my song for him.

"Okay. Guys, rest, and be at the lobby by 6:30." Hotaru said, dismissing us.

"Mikan." Anna and Nonoko dragged me back in the studio when Ruka left, with excited looks on their faces. "What?" I asked.

"WE SAW YOU!" They squealed in delight. "What?! Of course-"

"Don't play innocent with us!" Nonoko said accusingly, "You like Ruka-_pyon_, don't cha?" she said with an all-knowing expression.

"Don't try to hide it…" Anna said mischievously. "Those stolen glances, red face, oh! And the date last night! OH MY GOD DON'T TELL US…" She looked at Nonoko, "YOU TWO ARE ALREADY GOING OUT?" They exclaimed in unison.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed. "How could- NO! Definitely not- I just accompany- It wasn't even a date!" I countered.

"You're blabbing…" Hotaru suddenly appeared from the doorway.

"Hotaru! Oh my gah. I'm so NOT!"

"You're guilty." She accused with impassiveness.

"NO! I'm not."

"Come on, there's nothing wrong with admitting it!" Anna said with a smile, "I like falling in love! It makes me sigh…" she continued on with a dreamy expression. "Every time I think of Kitsuneme, I can feel my whole body having a sudden wave of tingle." She squealed, her hands on her mouth to muffle it.

"So do I! Ahhh, Koko!" Nonoko joined her.

"Squealing idiots." Hotaru muttered.

"Is love really like that?" I asked anxiously. "I mean, to tell you the truth, I-" I sighed, remembering Ruka's gentle smile. "I can't stop smiling with just the thought of him." I sighed dreamily unintentionally. I gasped. Am I becoming just like them.

"You're inlove…" Anna and Nonoko said happily.

"I don't know! And there's Kaname! And I'm thinking of Ruka-pyon soooo much these past few days that I even made a song for him!"

"INLOOOOOOOVE!!!" The both of them squealed in delight.

"You think so?" I asked, finally giving up.

"Yes."

"I'm inlove…?" I said weirdly, unable to believe the words coming out from my mouth, and yet, they sound like they're real.

"Do you think I'm inlove with him if I made a song about him?" I asked nervously.

"OF COURSE YOU IDIOT! LET US HEAR!" Anna and Nonoko squealed together.

"Okay…" I said as I picked up my Stratocaster and started playing the rhythm.

_Let's make a mess_

_Steal a kiss in the moment_

_You and me_

_Everything that could be_

_Touch, don't go_

_Stay as long as you like_

_Let's get reckless_

_Dance with our hands to the beat_

_Don't let this slip through our fingers_

_It feels insane_

_Don't you put up a fight_

_Let's rough it up_

_Till they shut it down_

_It's ah, ah, obvious_

_Right here's where the party starts_

_With you and me all alone_

_No one has to know_

_It's ah, ah, obvious to me_

_How it's gonna be_

_Ah, ah, obvious_

_When you come close to me_

_Let's make a scene_

_Like the movies in our dreams_

_Make me scream_

_Take me down_

_No one's watching_

_Close your eyes_

_Play it back and rewind_

_So surreal_

_As the story unfolds on the screen_

_Stop stalling_

_The credits are rolling_

_Hold me now_

_Before we run out of time_

_Let's rough it up_

_Till the end of the night_

_It's ah, ah, obvious_

_Right here's where the party starts_

_With you and me all alone_

_No one has to know_

_It's ah, ah, obvious to me_

_How it's gonna be_

_Ah, ah, obvious_

_When you come close to me_

_It's ah, ah, obvious_

_One kiss_

_It's easy to see_

_You and me_

_It's ah, ah, obvious_

_Right here's where the party starts_

_With you and me all alone_

_No one has to know_

_It's ah, ah, obvious to me_

_How it's gonna be_

_Ah, ah, obvious_

_When you come close to me _

_It's ah, ah, obvious_

_Right here's where the party starts_

_With you and me all alone_

_No one has to know_

_It's ah, ah, obvious to me_

_How it's gonna be_

_Ah, ah, obvious_

_When you come close to me _

Silence.

"OH MY GOD." I wailed as I rested my forehead on my guitar's curve. "I'm really inlove?" I asked them anxiously.

"YES!" They both exclaimed.

"Hey, let's not play this song until the Battle of the Bands! And then, you can dedicate this to Ruka-pyon!"

"And what? Publicly disappoint Kaname?" I asked miserably.

"Well, don't worry about that. Tsubasa is doing a great job in putting his hopes down for you." I groaned at the meanness of the words.

"That's so mean." I complained. "I'm so mean…" I said as I placed my head on my hands.

"It's just that you don't see him that way. The best he can do is to make you see him that way. I'm sure he'd rather want you to be happy than miserable." Hotaru said as she left. Her words lingered on my ears.

"H-hi." He said, as he sat down on the couch to wait for the rest. I didn't realize that I was too eager to see him that I came down 15 minutes before the actual meeting time. Yet, he was earlier.

"Hi, Ruka-pyon!" I greeted him a little too fast, unable to stop my mouth. My nerves are like a thousand electrical wires switched to highest voltage possible. My insides were shaking so much! "Why are you here already?" I asked or I think blabbed? Oh my god, I'm really blabbing.

"Well," he started off, "Natsume is still… nevermind. I just thought I'd say sorry from last night. You know, for taking you just to see what happened to Natsume. You seem to be having a bash there and-"

"It's alright. Natsume needed you anyway." I said gladly, "And besides, I had fun with you." I looked down at the denim shorts that I have been wearing, trying my best to hide my face, which I think, is red.

"Oh." He said, "And what about you?" he asked, changing the topic, "why are you here early?"

"Well, I" I wanted to see you again already! They were threatening to come out, but I won't allow it! "I wanted to s-" NO!!! "To say thanks!" I blurted out nervously. I was shocked at my own words. And at the same time relieved that I managed to stop myself.

"Thanks?" He asked.

"For the dress, and the great time, and you know," I sighed, stop blabbering, I commanded myself, "for everything." I continued lamely.

"No, Sakura. I should be thanking you." He said, humbly. "Thank you Sakura." He smiled that genuine smile.

"What's this? New love birds?" Koko suddenly commented out of nowhere. "You two look so cute together! First love eh?" Kitsuneme teased.

"NO!" I was surprised that Ruka said it with me. I gazed at him with wide eyes, and he did the same.

"You guys are so similar!" Koko said, and Kitsuneme laughed.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Ruka asked them, examining the guitar and effects board that Kitsuneme put down beside his chair.

"We're waiting for our girls…" Kitsuneme said proudly.

"Why don't you meet them up there?" I asked.

"Oh, they're not up there. They went on a girls-only shopping with each other." He explained.

"Sooo!" Koko loudly said unexpectedly. "Are you two like, going out already? You looked pretty sweet last night, dancing like that..." He prodded on, I can feel myself turning red in a combination of anger, embarrassment and the feeling of the butterfly flapping wildly in my stomach.

"N-no!" I exclaimed, not looking at him straight in the eye.

"Ah... first love…" he laughed wildly and Kitsuneme joined him.

An hour and forty-five minutes after, we are at _the_ Rock, playing on the stage like a playground to the youth who are dancing to the beat of our music. Though none of them seems to matter for I am living in a world where in only Ruka existed and I just can't seem to take my mind off him.

* * *

So I wrote this last May. I'm sorry I haven't updated. For the past few months, I have been busy… And on my spare time, I played The Sims 3 and recently, I've been playing its expansion pack. I'm so sorry. I will update this more recently now. I swear. Forgive me : ((


	19. Chapter 19

Wow, it has been so long since I've updated. I've made this chapter almost about a year ago. Well, you might be wondering "What the hell..." But I create my chapters and just publish them when have time. And its summer again so I think I have all the time in the world. Yes, I hate going out on summer because of the heat which might probably kill me.

Anyway, thanks to this chapter I still had an extra time to create a new chapter so I could catch up with my writing.

Thanks to the following for leaving a review!

Sumire no kimi

Mikiramen

moonacre99

keraii

GakuenLover

Thank you so much! You've inspired me and cured my writer's block! ;) Please continue to leave reviews :D

* * *

CHAPTER 19

I went into our studio, as Nonoko, Anna and I have been practicing my song for Ruka, which we were going to play on the battle of the band.

"BOO!" Someone screamed right in front of me as I opened the door.

"AAAHHH!" I turned and saw it was Nobara, a bit tanned up. "Nobara it's you! You've returned! And you surprised me! You think that was cool huh? Creeping from behind when you know I'm a scaredy cat?" I blabbled.

"Hello Mikan! I'm back…" She said with a huge grin on her face. She was blooming!

"GREAT! OMG! We have to start practicing for the battle! We can't be slaves of Still Fire!" I wailed.

"Well, I'd be happy to be Koko's." Nonoko said dreamily. "Same for me!" Anna squealed in delight. "Ahhh, Kitsunemeeehhh…" She sighed.

I sighed happily, resisting so much to sigh Ruka's name. Ahh Ruka…

"These are the complete details on the battle of the bands." Hotaru gave us a flier with a black background and futuristic neon lines surrounding some musical instruments namely guitars, and drums. It has the Alice star logo on the upper right hand corner and below the instruments were the details:

_**Alice Wonderland Presents:**_

_**From Dusk 'Til Dawn XV**_

_**15 years of Battle**_

_15__th__ annual Alice Wonderland band competition_

_From dusk 'til dawn_

_Wonder Waves, South Beach, Miami Florida_

"We're gonna travel all the way to Florida to battle?" I asked, amazed as I ate my lunch of white pasta with French bread sticks and lukewarm water (for I read over the internet on tips how NOT to lose your voice)

"Yes. We do it in different states. Last year we did it on Seattle, Washington." Yuu explained as he signed many papers.

"What are you doing? Why are there so many papers on our lunch table?" I asked him.

"You ask too much," Hotaru said coldly, "You wouldn't even know the purposes of these important document, so why bother, idiot."

"Mean, Hotaru!" I huffed.

"So we're gonna go to Florida?" Anna asked delightedly.

"Yes." Replied an impassive Hotaru.

"How are we gonna go there?" Nonoko asked, anxiously.

"The highway." Yuu said with a sigh. "And apparently, this is a bittersweet news." He said, dropping his pen, making everyone on the table quiet.

"Good news or bad news first?" Yuu asked as he massaged his temple.

"BAD!" I replied immediately.

"Bad news? You guys can't use the plane to go to Florida. If the company will use the plane to board every band and crew and production manager, apparently, that will cost too much. The good news is…" he paused dramatically, "THE COMPANY IS GIVING YOU A CAR!" he exclaimed happily. Suddenly, the four of us squealed in delight.

"So, is this like, we can choose?" Nobara asked eagerly.

"Of course!" Yuu said delightedly.

"I think we should buy a van! So we can all fit in." I said thoughtfully.

"That's not necessary, Mikan." Yuu said. "Our team had been given one bus and two trucks. The bus is for the bands we manage our crew. One truck for the equipment and one for your cars, meaning, each of you will have their own car." Yuu explained thoroughly.

"WE CAN HAVE OUR OWN CAR?!" I exclaimed. "WOW! As in we don't need to share? We have our own?" I asked, mesmerized.

"Yes." Yuu said happily. "Isn't that great?!" Yuu exclaimed.

"Great?! This isn't just great! It's my dream! All I ever wanted was to play in front of many people! I didn't know we'd have this much benefit!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. I've already fixed your license, working visa, bank accounts, whatever else do you need!" Yuu said proudly, gesturing towards the pile of papers on the table.

"Thank you so much Yuu!" I said happily.

"It's my job Mikan!" He replied with the same tone. "Just do your job too!" Yuu said happily.

Therefore, two weeks before the battle, we headed out south. We stopped by the first gasoline station on the interstate to fill our tanks.

"So, this will serve as our road check?" I asked Hotaru as I filled my own Mellow Yellow MINI Cooper Convertible. Our band has decided to buy MINI Cooper so that we all have the same type of car. Nonoko has chosen her car to be oxygen blue. Anna wanted hers to be chili red, and Nobara chose racing green.

"Yes." She said as she filled up her own pepper white MINI Cooper.

"HEY GUYS!" Koko's midnight blue BMW Z4 suddenly ran through our station. After him was Kitsuneme's shiny black Z4 followed by Mochu's electric violet Z4. "Let's race!" Mochu suddenly challenged us.

"WHAT?" Anna exclaimed. "You know I'm not really a fast driver." She whined.

"Dear, it's alright! I'll tail you." Kitsuneme said slyly. Anna screeched in delight. "Really, you will?" She asked as she ran towards his car, totally abandoning her station. "Of course. I just want you to experience how we drive across interstates." Kitsuneme said with a hint of flirting in his voice. "Aw, you're so sweet!" Anna said as she kissed him fully on the lips.

I was in shock. It was the first time I've seen a lip lock live. I quickly turned away, disgusted. Whatever happened to the conservative Anna?

"Mikan watch out!" Tsubasa's booming voice filled the gasoline station. I turned just in time to see a red Z4 approaching fast towards me. A screeching sound came. The car was slowing down, and yet, I was rooted to the ground. I was too petrified to even move. I held my breath and closed my eyes as the car engine's heat enveloped me.

"MIKAN!" Goodbye world.

"YOU IDIOT!" A familiar voice filled my ears. I opened an eye and saw Natsume standing on the driver side. An arm rested over the windshield and the other hurrying to open the door. "What were you thinking?!" he asked me furiously as he jumped off the car, not bothering to use the door and started advancing towards me.

"I could have run over you! You'd be as flat as a paper right now if I didn't turn of the engine and stepped on the break you idiot!" He stopped when his face was a few inches away from mine.

I looked up into his eyes, his wild, angry eyes that are staring intently at me. Searching my face as I was searching his. He turned his back and returned to his car with a frustrated sigh, leaving me feeling weird. Feeling guilty and dumb and speechless, more likely.

"Are you alright?" A gentle voice said, snapping me out of my reverie. I turned my back and saw that the voice belonged to Ruka-pyon. He slammed the door of his yellow Z4 and headed hurriedly towards me.

"Ruka!" I exclaimed as the near death experience finally sunk in. "Oh my God! I almost died!" I said, shocked, as collapsed on my knees. Not knowing whether to be happy or what.

Ruka pulled me up to my feet. "You shouldn't be standing in the middle of the lane." He lectured gently, making me feel like a child. I sighed.

"Now, can you drive?" He asked me.

"Oh no, you're not going to beat me." I said under my breath as I readied to overtake Mochu's violet Z4. I shifted to fifth gear. I stepped on the gasoline a little harder as I swerved slowly to the left. And in a matter of a few seconds, I was the fifth racer over thirteen. Natsume's red Z4 is taking the lead, followed by Ruka. Third was Kaname, then Tsubasa. Behind me, Mochu, Nobara, Misaki, Nonoko, Koko, Anna, Kistuneme and lastly, Yuri. And behind Yuri were the bus and trucks.

I slowed down when I was in a safe distance already from Mochu, making sure not to force my car's engine. It's 1 PM and the sun is hot. Yet, the interstate wind is cool. Or maybe we are just so fast. Again, I readied to catch over to Tsubasa. He was a hundred meter or less away. I can catch up to that. I shifted the gear and stepped on the gasoline a little harder and the car was getting faster.

"Hi Tsubasa." I said mockingly as I over took him. "Hey!" He screamed. "You can't do this! I'm a MAN!" He emphasized as he gained speed and he was already beside me.

"Just accept it." I screamed at him. "I'm better at this than you've thought."

"You scheming little girl! I'm thinking that you're just playing innocent and this was your plan all along."

"What the hell! I'm not. I'm just plain better."

"Cheater!"

"Well, this is cheating." I said as I exceeded the speed limit a bit and had a head start at him.

One down, three more. Ha!

Kaname was a few hundred meters away. I can see his yellow Eclipse ahead. I just need to over take these few cars and slow truck blocking my way. I smirked as I drove faster. And alas, he was only a couple of feet away and I tailed him. His bumper and my bumper were only inches away from each other. I'm sure he could see me through his rear view mirror. I swerved left but he didn't defend his position. He stayed put in his current place.

I started to over take him. I looked at his face. And he was looking at me, smiling. I smiled back at him. He gestured his hand forward, signaling me to go ahead. I stared at him dumbly.

"Ladies first." He said loud enough for me to hear. "If you say so." I said as I over took him slowly and hesitantly. He blew his car's horn. I looked back at him. He was signaling me to go faster. I looked ahead and saw Natsume and Ruka, bumper to bumper. Natsume was doing a fine job of defending his place. I smirked.

I stepped on the gas harder now, determined to make it. Natsume and Ruka was a bit too occupied. This will be easy.

I swerved to the right, taking advantage of the free space, and as soon as I was beside Ruka, Natsume's car went way past the limit.

"YOU CHEATER!" I exclaimed. I was so damn angry and stepped on the gas and forced my car to go faster.

"Whoa Mikan, careful!" I heard Ruka over the noisy slashing of the wind in the interstate. We are now driving through in Pennsylvania now, or at least I think. It was then that it struck me, I myself, too, had been cheating as I go beyond speed limits. But I gotta beat this Natsume.

I've strived hard to be where I am now. I'm the second runner in the race. And the gasoline station is just a good 20 miles away, or I think. "I wont let you beat me." I said as I slowed down a bit, readying to speed up.

I shifted my gear and swerved to the left and within minutes, I was only a few meters away from him. I smirked as I stepped on the gas harder and I was on his car's half. Four sixth, three fourths… and now, we're head to head.

"Give up you stupid lousy girl." I heard him say as his engine roared and he got ahead of me. I felt my jaw drop in amazement of his arrogance.

"No way! I'll never give up!" I said as I stepped on the gas pedal harder, "Especially to you!" I exclaimed as I forced my car and over took him when I saw the sign that the gasoline station was 2 miles away. I went in front of him to slow him down a bit, risking getting run through by his car. He went as planned and when he was slow enough I shifted to the fifth gear and got a head of him.

I heard the angry beeping of his horn as I swerved to the right, getting ready to fill up my tank again. And just as I thought that I was far enough from him, Natsume suddenly appeared headed to my right.

I can see the gasoline station ahead, the finish line. Oh no, you don't, I thought as I swerved to my right, and yet, he was still able to keep up with me.

"You're such a lame driver!" I exclaimed over the noise of the strong afternoon wind, "Nobody over takes at the right side!"

"Nobody but me."

"What the hell!" when he turned to the right towards our destination, which clearly meant he arrived on the gasoline station first.

I was so mad that as soon as the car stopped, I hopped off and immediately went to him.

"You jerk!" I exclaimed.

The sound of roaring car engines was filling my ears. The others must be here, or nearly. I saw a black eclipse and a yellow Z4. It was Tsubasa and Ruka. Tsubasa was leading.

"You're such a cheater! You… you… you overtook on the right!"

"That's not cheating, stupid. It's merely doing what I can and what I want. Just get over it. I won." He said arrogantly with a smirk playing on his lips as he filled his tank again.

"Why you-"

"MIKAN!" Ruka's joyful voice has interrupted me just as I was about to punch Natsume. "That was great Mikan!" He said as he went over to us. "I didn't expect you to drive that fast." He said.

"Thanks." I managed to croak due to the fact that there seems to be a lump on my throat. I can feel myself blushing. My heart was fluttering. My lungs were heaving.

"Mikan, are you alright?" Tsubasa said as he went towards me. "You look so out of breath."

"N-no. I'm- I'm fine!" I said as I told myself mentally to snap out of it. "I'm great!" I said more enthusiastically.

I saw Tsubasa raise and eyebrow. "If you say so. Hey Kaname," he turned his back on the three of us when Kaname arrived.

"I'm hungry." I said as I head towards the convenience store where Kaname and Tsubasa headed. I've decided that it's all right that _he won _for I am going to beat him in the battle of the bands.

Moments later, Misaki joined us. Mochu arrived with Nobara tailing him. Yuri came next and after her came Nonoko and Koko, together. Anna and Kitsuneme finally arrived after an hour or so. It was already 4 PM. And even the bus and trucks had already arrived.

"Geez! Your fingers may be fast, but dear, you gotta have courage!" I told her as I patted her back after I gave my key to the guy who will park my MINI Cooper in that truck for the cars.

"That was so sweet of Kit right?" She sighed, "Tailing me even if I'm so slow."

"Yeah yeah yeah." I said off handed, "we ALL know how much you admire him."

"I'm sorry, it's just I can't help but share what I'm feeling for him." She said as she hand the guy the key.

After resting, Tehnicolor Dolls, Still Fire and Digitally Manipulated decided to just stay on the bus for we were already tired from the race. Our cars were then placed on the huge multi-floored trailer truck.

* * *

Please review :(( Thank you for reading! :D


	20. Chapter 20

Well, first and foremost, I would thank those who gave a review on the previous chapters! :D

To the following people:

GakuenLover

blue07

moonacre99

-Tribal Addict-

Freak-show101.

Thanks so much for reading.

I'm sorry for updating so late :((

I AM HAVING A WRITERS BLOCK FOR A YEAR NOW :|

Enjoy and review? ;)

* * *

CHAPTER 20

_**MIKAN**_

It was already 10 in the morning when I woke up. Technicolor Dolls, Still Fire and Digitaly Manipulated's members fell asleep on the bus. Sleeping in a sitting position made my back stiff. I stretched my arms and decided to take a look outside. I set aside the orange-red thick linen curtain. It rebealed a view of rice or cornfields. Or maybe they were just tall grasses? I'm not entirely sure. I stood up and walked to the front seat wbere Hotaru and Yuu were discussing some matters over tumblers of coffee.

"Where on Earth are we already?" I asked Hotaru.

"Somewhere along South Carolina..."

"Uh... How many more hours before we get to Florida?"

"Twenty four more hours, more or less..."

"Nice..." I replied sarcastically and made my way back to my seat.

As I walked, I can't help but pull out my iPhone and take pictures of my friends who were still asleep. Or just simply closing their eyes. I giggled as I took a shot of Nobara with her lips slightly parted, Tsubasa in a weird sleeping position, Anna and Kitsuneme in a cuddling position. Nonoko sleeping on Koko's lap and Ruka sleeping... Like a handsome prince. I blushed as I pressed the shutter.

"Planning to make it your wall paper?" Someone whispered in my ear.

"Nya~!" I turned around and found myself face to face with Natsume. He snatched my phone. He caught me off guard.

"Hey give that back to-" he raised my phone above his head and looked at it for a while and shoved it back to my hands. After that, I stared at him as he went back to the back of the bus and raised his feet and slept again.

I resumed walking back to my seat. As I sat, I looked at my phone only to find that Natsume had changed the wallpaper. Apparently, it was a shot of me struggling to get my phone back and he was looking down at me, handsome though void of emotion.

"Kyaaaaa! Natsume!" I hissed as I stood up and made my way to his seat.

"You devil what gave you the right to..." I said as I punched him playfully though he avoided every single punch I throw. I was panting when I finished venting my emotions to him regarding that he had no right to do that.

"Such a jerk..." I said as I stood and started to leave.

"Don't ever change that." he said, stopping my departure. "You still owe me Polka-Dots. This is a command."

And as I started to make my way back again, I can't help but think 'what the hell is his problem?"

Day passed by and we stayed on the bus the whole day to arrive sooner in Florida. We just agreed that we would stop by the towns on our way back to New York. I spent most of the day talking to Ruka since Hotaru seems to be discussing so much with Yuu and my band mates are busy with their lovers. Even Nobara is busy with Mochu.

"Hey Ruka, could you move the curtain?" I asked him for he is beside

the window.

"Uh... Ah- Okay. Sure. Here." he said as he moved the curtain aside revealing a scenery of flat terrains and trees with the sun set. The sky was a hazy shade of purple turning to orange at the bottom. The sun was already nowhere in sight, or my sight.

"Ahhhh. What a beauty…." I said as I leaned over the window, opened it and started to take pictures of the scenery, feeling the strong wind that's blowing my hair. "You know what Ruka, I wish I could paint something like this." I said as I continued taking pictures. Ruka didn't respond. I looked over my shoulder and found him very red and staring at me. "What?" I asked. No reply. "Ruka?" I said as I closed the window.

It was then that I realized that I have been leaning over Ruka's lap the whole time.

"Nya! Ruka, I'm so sorry! Oh my god, I must be so heavy. Look at you you're so red! You must've had a very hard time. I'm so sorry Ruka, forgive me!" I said. I was so embarrassed that I could feel myself turning red.

"I-i-it's alright Sakura! No need to worry! I-i-I I uh-ah-uhm-hm-ah! Remembered something. Sorry I j-j-just spaced-d out. Sorry. Don't say sorry…" He said fastly. I was filled with relief.

'Phew. I thought you couldn't breathe because I was so heavy…"

"How could you be heavy, Sakura. You barely have meat." He said with a laugh and leaned back on the seat. "I guess that's a compliment? Thanks!" I said with a smile.

"Hey. I have some chocolate from my mom, want some?" He said as he grabbed a grayish-green chocolate box that says "Michel Cluizel" Then a signature at the bottom of the name from his leather hand carry bag. "From Paris?" I raised a brow. "Mom is French… have I told you that before?" He asked as if recalling from his memory.

"Ohh… I can't remember either." I said trying my hard as I can if he really did tell me that.

"Here, I think you should try this one over here." He offered getting a piece of a square-shaped chocolate. "Tha- mwuff!" he suddenly stuffed it on my mouth. "Rukuh," I said with the chocolate still on my mouth. He laughed. "Whutch sho," I gulped the chocolate and continued my sentence. "What's so funny?" I asked as I puffed my cheeks out of hobby when I am a bit annoyed.

"It's just you look so cute talking with a full mouth." He said and chuckled. "Hmph. Laugh all you want. I don't care. But what you did was so wrong! You couldn't just stuff chocolate in my mouth! Or any other people's mouth just like that." I lectured.

"Well, that's payment for the chocolate." He said with a wink. "What?!" I exclaimed. I slapped my forehead and chuckled. "I should have known. There are no more free things in this world." And he laughed.

"But did you like it?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah! I've never tasted anything as sweet as that! It tasted like pure cocoa!" I said still tasting the lingering taste of the chocolate. "Well, feel free to get more. But I think you should try this one first before anything else." He said as he, again, suddenly stuffed another chocolate on my mouth. "Hey are you really trying to annoy me?" I asked as he just laughed it out.

That night, I fell asleep right by his seat.

* * *

Please leave a review :( I'm sorry if it's short but the next event is so different (which I haven't started writing yet D: ... ) that it shouldn't be included in this chapter. I'm sorry. Sorry :(( But I still hope you'll review.


End file.
